Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum
by Kohan44
Summary: Menangis itu memang perlu. Tapi memprioritaskan tersenyum adalah ciri-ciri orang yang kuat. chap13Up! (Cerita Dihentikan)
1. I hate Summer Days

_Aku ingin tertidur pulas, melewati hari-hari buruk, dan ketika aku membuka mata, esok telah tiba._

_Hari yang lebih baik telah menyambut._

.

.

.

Kyoto, 3rd grade Junior High School

Bunga sakura bermekaran menandakan bulan april telah tiba. Lebih dari itu, ini adalah hari dimana upacara penerimaan siswa baru dilaksanakan. Dua tahun yang lalu aku mengalami hal yang sama. Kini, aku beridiri di depan sekolah ini bukan sebagai anak baru, melainkan seorang senpai di 3rd grade.

Di hari ini pula, aku menemukan seseorang yang membuat hidupku menjadi bongkahan es. Seseorang yang seharusnya tak layak ku banggakan. Dari penampilannya saja, semua orang akan menilai dia bukan murid baik-baik. Bahkan dia mencat beberapa bagian rambutnya menjadi biru.

Ini adalah awal dari kesalahan. Sebagai hukuman, hidupku berbalik menyedihkan.

Kyoto, 2nd grade Senior High School

Petal demi petal sakura jatuh setiap lima sentimeter per sekon. Itulah kenapa bunga sakura seolah-olah salju berwarna merah muda. Mengalun lembut selayaknya kelopak bunga. Bagiku, tiap kelopak bunga sakura menyimpan sebuah kenangan. Bermula aku diterima di sekolah, bertemu kawan baru, sampai bertemu anak binal yang ku banggakan.

Kini, setelah dua tahun berlalu dari hari itu, rasa kagum dan banggaku tak surut seberapa banyakpun tindak criminal yang anak itu lakukan. Malah rasa ini berbanding terbalik seperti reaksi laju kimia terhadap suatu unsur. Sampai aku mengikuti jejaknya ke sini, ke sekolah ini. Sekolah yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehku.

Itulah kenapa ku sebut pertemuan kita adalah bagian dari kesalahan yang melukai diriku sendiri. Pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**I Hate Summer Days**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

Jerit dan gelak tawa membahana di sekeliling bangunan sekolah. Menyaingi nyanyian serangga musim panas. Lebih dari itu, kebisingan mereka membuatku ingin berteriak lalu berlari ke arah mereka untuk memberikan beberapa pukulan keras sampai mereka terlontar jauh dari hadapanku. Panas matahari nyaris membuatku gila. Ini pertama kalinya aku berharap liburan musim panas segera datang.

"Karii~n!"

Aku menghela nafas lelah ketika mendengar teriakan familiar dari kejauhan. Kipas di tanganku mulai bergerak lemah seiring makin mendekatnya anak yang memanggil namaku.

"Karin!" katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu!"

Hampir dua tahun berlalu semenjak kami mulai berteman dekat. Bagi Naruto, tidak menjadi masalah bila kami saling berjabat tangan seperti ini. Dia sering sekali menarik tanganku lalu membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat yang ingin dia tunjukan. Ini hal biasa dimana pun kami melakukan ini.

"e-eh! _Matte kudasai!_" Dia mencengkram tanganku kuat-kuat. Menarikku pergi ke tempat yang dia kehendaki. Entah dimana. Meski awalnya aku tak suka, tapi di akhir aku akan menyukainya.

Naruto memaksaku berkeringat di musim yang paling aku tidak sukai. Bahkan dia membuatku mendaki tangga sekolah empat kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah dan akhirnya tiba di kelas. Sungguh, seberapapun aku marah padanya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Naruto tetap akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Aku akan memaafkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Lihat ini!" serunya begitu kami tiba di bangkunya. Terpampang di depan wajahku selembar kertas setengah lecek dengan sebaris kalimat.

"ma…ri-ber-te..man?" aku membaca satu per satu suku kata dari surat tersebut.

"lihat? Lihat? Lihat? Ahahaha aku punya _fan_!"

Aku mendesis kesal sembari membuang pegangan Naruto pada tanganku. Aku kembali mengibas-ngibaskan kipas pada kecepatan tinggi. "aku pikir apa."

"tidak usah cemburu begitu…"

"apa maksudmu?"

"lagi pula pengirimnya bukan perempuan."

"he? Lalu siapa?"

"kau ingin tahu ya? Ya? Ya? Ahahha"

Bret! Aku merebut surat di tangan Naruto lalu buru-buru membacanya. Tetapi sebelum dapat ku baca, Naruto mengambil kembali kertas yang menjadi hak miliknya.

"eeeh, _matte_! Biarkan aku tahu siapa pengirimnya! Mungkin itu untukku! Atau itu memang punyaku ya?"

Aku berlari mengejar Naruto. Menggapai-gapai surat di tangannya meskipun aku tahu usahaku sia-sia. Tangan Naruto lebih panjang dariku walaupun tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang paling dekat denganku. Selain aku kurang pandai bergaul, Naruto itu orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Sampai nasib mempertemukan kami selama hampir dua tahun berada dalam kelas yang sama.

Aku dan Naruto masih senang melakukan hal yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan tanpa mempedulikan berapa usia kami. Itu mungkin karena kami mempunyai beberapa kesamaan dan kebiasaan.

"ahahaha ayo, Karin! Semakin hari, kau semakin lamban saja."

"berikan padaku!"

Aku melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Begitu Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke lantai paling atas (lantai terbuka, puncak gedung sekolah), aku memeluk Naruto erat-erat dan memastikan dia tak akan lepas. Tak peduli jika Naruto harus kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat kami berdua terjatuh.

"e-eeh! Kau berat, Karin!"

"aku tidak peduli. Berikan padaku! Berikan! Berikan!" aku berteriak berkali-kali sambil tanpa berhenti mengulurkan tangan meraih surat yang Naruto acungkan jauh-jauh dariku.

"ayo, mana usahamu? Tunjukan padaku." Naruto memutar-mutar badannya. Membuatku yang menempel di badannya ikut berputar dengan meronta. Ketika Naruto berhenti berputar, aku berada di posisi membelakangi pintu. Di situlah aku berhenti meraih tangan Naruto. Menghentikan seluruh pergerakan dengan badan melemas.

Angin musim panas bertiup. Aroma khasnya begitu terasa. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi sangat berbeda dari musim-musim lainnya. Nyanyian serangga terdengar begitu jelas saat kami berhenti berteriak. Kacamataku berkilat memantulkan cahaya matahari. Membuat Naruto mengkerut menahan silaunya.

"kenapa?" tanyanya begitu menemukan tak ada respon dariku.

"_Ara_… _ano hito wa…_"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto memutar badan tanpa melepas pelukanku darinya. Dia menemukan sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang ku lihat. Perawakan jangkung, badan tegap, dan rambut hitam pekat dengan mata onyx. Mata yang tepat menuju ke arah kami berdua. Tajam.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" tetapi Naruto diam saat ku bisikan kalimat bernada khawatir. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang umum bagi orang yang bertemu berhadap-hadapan dengan ketua geng terkuat di sekolah. Terlebih lagi terlihat dari matanya, sang ketua tidak dalam kondisi mood yang bagus.

Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang clan Uchiha yang setahuku selalu menjabat gelar ketua geng brandal selama hampir lima tahun berturut-turut. Hampir semua tentang dirinya, aku tahu. Aku mencari tahu…

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya seiring langkah Sasuke yang mendekat. Tepat saat Sasuke melewati kami berdua, Naruto melepas pelukan. Ada aura dingin di sekeliling Sasuke. Membuatku paham kenapa anak itu selalu terpilih menjadi ketua.

.

.

"Hei, Karin…"

"hm?"

"kau tahu anak tadi kan? Uchiha… Sasuke…"

"un!"

"kau pikir, kenapa dia berhenti mengecat rambutnya?"

"umm… _shiranai_."

"karena dia orang baik."

"_wakatteru_."

"ha?"

"_nani_?"

.

.

Naruto mengikatku dengan tatapannya. Dia sangat menuntut atas jawabanku. Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar musim panas yang paling tidak aku sukai. Ini menyebalkan.

"dari awal, aku tahu dia memang orang baik." Kataku akhirnya.

"kau mengenalnya?"

Aku mengangguk singkat seraya berjalan ke bagian gedung yang mendapat bayangan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dengan cuaca sepanas ini. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa bertahan dan tetap ceria, berlari ke segala penjuru sekolah, mengabaikan panas yang nyaris membunuh pori-poriku.

"aku satu SMP dengannya."

"_sou ka? _Hmm… kau tahu surat ini dari siapa?"

Aku melirik Naruto sekilas. Pandangan Naruto berubah. Jika aku memiliki sorot mata yang berbeda semenjak melihat keberadaan Sasuke, aku pikir itu normal. Selama hampir tiga tahun aku memendam hal yang tak diinginkan. Tetapi jika Naruto memiliki perbedaan sorot pandang saat bertemu Sasuke, itu artinya ada hal lain yang tak aku ketahui, tentang Naruto dan tentang Sasuke sendiri. Apalagi sorot mata itu bukan sorot ketakutan selayaknya orang bertemu ketua geng terbengal.

"aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan surat itu. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Naruto." Aku meleos pergi. _Mood_ku hilang di telan aura Sasuke. Aura yang seringkali ku rasakan tiap kali berada di dekatnya. Aura yang tak mencegah rasa yang tak diinginkan dalam diriku terus tumbuh.

"ini dari Sasuke."

Cepat-cepat aku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arah Naruto. "maksudmu?"

Naruto menghindari kontak mata denganku. Membuatku sulit membaca apakah ini serius atau bercanda. Tetapi seharusnya ini hanya candaan. Karena Naruto sama sekali tak mengetahui perasaan yang terpendam dalam diriku terhadap Sasuke. Jika dia tahu perasaanku, dia tak akan membuat lelucon menyakitkan seperti ini.

"aku bertemu Sasuke di semester 3. Dalam satu semester, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Hal yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Tetapi aku selalu saja tiba-tiba ada dalam lingkar kisah Sasuke."

Aku tak mendapat arti apa-apa dari kisah Naruto. Suaranya terdengar serius. Aku belum pernah mendapati Naruto seserius ini. Lebih dari itu, apa maksudnya menceritakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?

"dia…" Naruto mengangkat kepala ke arahku dan dengan wajah riang dia berkata "kami mengenal satu sama lain tanpa kata-kata. Jadi, aku pikir itu alasan kenapa dia menyuratiku."

_Boys love_… Aku pikir hanya ada dalam dunia animanga saja. Jikapun di dunia nyata ada, itu pasti hanya di dasarkan oleh nafsu sex. Dua kata itu dengan cepat melintas dalam pikiranku. Tentu saja hal itu terpikirkan oleh ku semenjak aku adalah penggemar yaoi dalam animanga. Apakah ini artinya ada kisah _boys love _diantara mereka berdua? Jika iya, ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus ada cinta diantara dua jenis manusia yang sama?

Aku tahu, perjuanganku meraih Sasuke memang tidak seberapa besar. Tetapi, perjuangan yang kecil jika dilakukan terus menerus dalam jangka waktu lama bisa berarti besar bukan? Hampir 3 tahun aku mengincar. Lalu sekarang Sasuke akan sirna begitu saja karena seorang teman dekat? Oh, mungkin aku harus mengalah. Aku selalu mengalah. Lagi pula, aku bisa melupakan Sasuke dan jatuh cinta pada seseorang lain. Seperti yang sering ku lakukan saat aku patah hati. Aku tinggal mencari pengganti dan lagi-lagi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ku lupakan lagi, lalu aku cari yang baru. Lingkarannya memang seperti itu. Cerita cintaku.

"dan apakah kau tahu kenapa Sasuke seperti tadi?" tanyaku lurus.

"seperti tadi? Maksudmu?"

"kau melihat perbedaan dalam diri Sasuke kan? Rambutnya…"

Beberapa saat Naruto tertegun lalu… "oh.. hahaha meskipun aku hampir tidak menyadarinya, tapi rambut Sasuke terlihat sangat hitam."

"kau pikir, kenapa rambutnya hitam?"

"mungkin dia kalah berkelahi dengan mempertaruhkan cat rambutnya. Ahahhaha"

Mungkin itu karena kau yang tak menyukai gaya _gangster_. Meski kau tak sadar, hanya dalam satu pertemuan saja aku bisa mengetahui perasaan yang tersembunyi diantara kalian dan entah kenapa tanpa bukti yang jelas aku menyerah pada kondisi ini. Memikirkan dengan yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Tidak ada harapan bagiku. Dunia nyata itu terlalu nyata. Sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya.

.

.

"_Summer days_…"

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Kretek roda sepeda terdengar syahdu di sore hari. Pemandangan jadi serba jingga seiring matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Termasuk menjinggakan setetes air bening di sudut dagu.

Ku jatuhkan tas jinjing di tangan. Tak peduli dengan isi di dalam tas. Angin kembali berhembus. Mengeringkan jejak air mata di pipi. Tak berapa lama, pipi kembali basah. Sungguh, ini air mata yang tak diinginkan. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tak pernah menangisi seorang laki-laki seberapa besarpun cintaku padanya.

Sore ini, janji itu ku langgar dibawah pohon rindang, tempat berakhirnya aku dan Naruto bertemu untuk sore ini. Baru saja Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke ke suatu tempat yang entah apa namanya itu. Yang jelas, itu tempat bermain. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab sebelum musim panas berakhir.

Sebelum mereka berdua bertemu, aku berjalan berdua bersama Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya berdua saja. Seperti biasa, kami mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa berlebihan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu, Karin. Maaf."

"eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ada jalan dengan Sasuke. Ihihihi"

Tubuhku melemas. Tanpa sadar, aku telah berhenti berjalan. Ini salah satu hal yang ku takutkan. _Boys Love _itu memang ada. Termasuk keberadaan cinta kepada satu jenis itu sendiri. Oh, menyebalkan. Kenapa laki-laki merasa tidak merasa puas dengan perempuan? Bukankah perempuan merupakan salah satu takdir laki-laki?

Aku memang menyukai pasangan BxB dalam animanga, tetapi fakta nyatanya…. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan di dunia nyata. Apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai adalah seorang pecinta sesama. Aku menyadari, Sasuke tidak akan dengan mudah bisa teralih dari Naruto. Aku juga sadar mengenai kebenaran Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Di tahun yang sama dengan tahun saat aku menemukan Sasuke, Sasuke menemukan Naruto. Ironis. Jadi, sejak awal aku memang tidak ada kesempatan. Apa boleh buat. Bukannya aku putus asa, tetapi memang tidak ada jalan lain. Sedikit menyesal juga karena aku sendiri yang mencari fakta ini. Mungkin aku orang terbodoh dengan mencari fakta-fakta tersebut. Aku terluka karena ulahku sendiri.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ku salahkan saat ini adalah mantan pacar Sasuke yang paling terakhir, Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku tak mengerti. Sejauh informasi yang ku dapat, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar buruk terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Tetap saja, Haruno Sakura yang paling ku benci, seolah-olah memang dia penyebab orientasi sex Sasuke berubah.

"...rin?Karin! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terperengah kaget. Mendapati wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"e-eh tidak apa-apa. Ehehehe"

"Karin, kita harus berjalan memutar." Katanya khawatir sembari menatap sendu jalan di depan sana.

"memutar? Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ada sih jalan lain, tapi itu berkali-kali lebih jauh."

"lebih baik kita cari aman. Ayo pergi!"

Jalan itu, titik itu, dimana tempat mengubur kenangan yang tak ingin aku lupakan. Seiring apa yang telah terjadi, kenangan itu ingin ku hapus. Meski kenangan itu melekat terlalu kuat di kepalaku.

"hei kalian! Kenapa kalian memutar arah?"

Baik Naruto maupun aku, kami berdua tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Diam antara takut dan kaget.

"lewat sini saja. Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Kami berdua saling melirik satu sama lain. Ini pertanda buruk. "jangan menoleh!" bisik Naruto. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Naruto. Aku sendiri bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Naruto adalah laki-laki.

"hei, kenapa diam?"

Naruto mencengkram kuat-kuat tanganku. Menariknya perlahan ke sisi jaitan celananya. Beberapa saat aku menunggu, lalu… dia berlari menarikku. Sontak kakiku terseret. Untungnya aku masih bisa mengimbangi langkah Naruto.

"jangan lari!"

**PLATAKK!**

"AW!" Naruto mengaduh. Tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari dan membuatku menabrak punggungnya. Sesuatu mengenai bahu Naruto. Semacam tongkat kayu.

"tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Naruto mengangguk lemah beberapa kali sembari mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit.

"ekhekhekhe… sudah ku bilang, jangan lari."

Aku berdiri menghalangi Naruto ketika beberapa orang berseragam tidak sesuai aturan sekolah menghampiri kami. Aku akan menjadi tameng Naruto. Tanpa ada pikiran panjang dan hanya bermodalkan nekat, aku bertekad melindungi Naruto. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku bertindak begini adalah Sasuke. Aku tahu, Sasuke tidak akan senang jika Naruto terluka. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke lebih perhatian lagi terhadap Naruto. Jadi, jika aku membuat Naruto baik-baik saja, perhatian itu tidak akan ada. Rasa sakit dalam hatiku pun tak akan ada.

"hei gadis, menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku tak punya urusan denganmu."

Tadinya ku pikir Naruto akan melindungiku. Lagi-lagi seperti biasa, dugaanku meleset. Faktanya, aku belum (entah tidak akan pernah) menemukan laki-laki yang akan melindungi tanpa pamrih.

"kalian memang tak punya urusan denganku, tapi aku punya urusan dengan kalian."

Sebatang tongkat terbang dari arah mereka. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa, aku melindungi tubuh dengan lengan kanan.

**PRAKK!**

Sesaat setelah kayu tersebut membentur lengan kananku, cenat-cenut rasa sakit menyebar. Aku tersenyum simpul seraya meremehkan. Memandang kosong tongkat kayu yang kini menjadi dua bagian. Tak ku sangka, lenganku cukup kuat menahannya walau dengan ekspresi datar aku harus menahan rasa sakit.

"jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah karateka." Kata orang itu lagi. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua dari geng ini walaupun imej dia sama sekali tak keren jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"mengikuti organisasi bela diri saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi karateka? Kalian saja yang lemah, cih!"

"Karin!" Naruto memanggil setengah berbisik. Dia menarik rokku dan tetap bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku paham dia ingin mengajakku melarikan diri dari sini. Tetapi lari bukan hal tepat. Sejauh yang aku ketahui, gangster tidak hanya memiliki 5 anggota saja. Anggotanya tersebar. Dari awal, aku dan Naruto sudah terkepung. Anggota mereka berpencar di beberapa titik. Memastikan jika kami lari, maka kami masih bisa tertangkap. Aku cukup berpengetahuan soal ini berkat pencarianku terhadap kepribadian Sasuke.

Menit-menit ini terasa seperti mimpi. Benar-benar tak ku sangka aku bisa berkelahi meski pada akhirnya Naruto menarik tanganku dan kami melarikan diri. Berakhir di pohon persimpangan jalan dekat taman, kami bertemu Sasuke, lalu Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

"Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, itu menjadi wilayahku! Seharusnya tidak ada geng lain yang berada dalamnya."

"mereka benar-benar geng! Sepertinya sih geng sekolah tetangga."

Aku diam membeku. Mendengarkan seksama kalimat terakhir Sasuke. _"sejak dua tahun yang lalu.." _Sasuke membicarakan waktu yang sama dengan kenanganku di tempat itu yang tak ingin aku ingat. Terlalu membahagiakan sampai menorehkan luka.

"sudahlah, Naruto." Kataku riang. "lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil. Hehehe" aku menggerak-gerakkan lenganku yang sebetulnya terasa sangat sakit. Menggerakkannya dnegan sangat lincah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Mengacak-acak rambutku yang dari awal memang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Dengan hati-hati dia membetulkan posisi kacamataku, kacamata berplat merah marun. Mengusap darah di sekitar pelipis mataku dengan sapu tangannya.

"kita sedang buru-buru, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sembari menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto di sekitar mataku. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan di tangan Naruto lalu menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Katanya kepadaku.

Aku membuang tatapan. Tatapan sendu. Tak peduli bila Naruto melihatnya. Aku berharap Sasuke mau berterimakasih. Setidaknya setelah dia tahu bahwa aku mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Naruto, dia memberiku sedikit penghargaan atas pengorbananku. Terlebih, aku melakukan ini bukan karena Naruto, tetapi memang karena Sasuke.

Begitulah kami berpisah dari sini. Tak lama setelah kepergian mereka, setetes air mata mengalir dari mataku. Bukan karena rasa sakit dari tangan atau luka di pelipisku. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa ingin menangis. Air ini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Seolah mataku memiliki hati. Menangisi apa yang dilihat olehnya.

Beberapa kali ku gosok-gosok kedua mata dengan pergelangan tangan, bukan dengan sapu tangan Naruto. Ku ambil tas dan mulai ku langkahkan kaki.

"kenapa berhenti?"

Di langkah kedua, aku berhenti. Berbalik ke arah sumber suara, di samping pohon.

"e? sen..pai?" aku menunjukan wajahku. Wajah yang bercucuran air mata. Entah sejak kapan air mata ini membanjir lagi. Jika tidak ada angin, aku tidak akan pernah menyadari ini.

"halo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Buru-buru ku hapus air mata. Pada waktu hampir bersamaan, senpai menarik tanganku. Mengangkat daguku sampai aku bisa melihat kedua matanya.

"aku tak akan memintamu berhenti menangis. Kau perlu membebaskan rasa sakit dalam hatimu. Menangislah… sepuasmu. Agar kau bisa tersenyum."

"Sai… senpai…"

Dengan kesadaran penuh, air mata mengucur lebih deras. Seolah mendapat persetujuan dari kata-kata senpai. Yang membuatku makin ingin menangis adalah wajah tersenyum senpai. Bagaimana wajah itu menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan pernah terjadi. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Wajah itu menunjukan rasa peduli.

Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin menunjukan wajah menangisku kepada siapapun.

.

.

"_Past time_…"

.

Ketika aku berjalan sendirian menuju rumah, aku bertemu dengan sekawanan anak yang terkapar lemah. Aku tidak tahu apa persisnya yang terjadi. Yang jelas, mereka pasti baru saja berkelahi. Tanpa ada rasa takut, aku melewati mereka semua. Berjalan seperti biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Karena jalan ini satu-satunya menuju rumah.

Seolah aku pun tak ada, mereka tak menghiraukanku. Jadi, aku pikir ini akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Aku berjalan santai dengan pikiran ; setelah melewati titik ini, aku akan selamat.

"hei, rambut merah…"

Aku terhenyak. Sesaat aku menahan nafas. Aku tak tahu jika ada orang lain yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku. Tetapi semenjak aku memiliki rambut berwarna merah, panggilan itu seperti panggilan neraka. Bahkan aku tak berani menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"kau yang di sana, rambut merah berkacamata!"

Jelas sekali siapa yang dia panggil. Semoga, kawanan ini menang dalam perkelahian mereka. Karena jika tidak, maka aku yang akan menjadi korban kekesalan mereka.

Tadinya ku pikir aku akan berhenti berjalan dan menyahut panggilannya. Ternyata tidak juga. Aku tidak cukup berani melakukan hal seperti itu meski pikiranku sangat berani melebihi batas ketentuan. Aku berlari tanpa melirik kanan-kiri. Memasang kecepatan siap terbang.

"heii!"

Untuk seruan itu, aku menolehkan kepala. Mendapati sang ketua yang ku kagumi terluka. Aku pikir, aku akan terus berlari lurus. Tetapi seperti sebelumnya, pikiran dan tindakan tidak bergerak seirama. Kakiku bertolak dari arah sebelumnya ke arah dimana sang ketua berada.

Tanpa diminta ataupun berkata apa-apa, aku mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tas. Menyemprotkan alcohol ke luka-luka di sekitar tangan sang ketua. Membersihkan dan membalut luka tersebut sampai tuntas dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Begitu selesai, aku merapikan kotak P3K dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku bergegas pergi. Sungguh, tindakan yang bodoh. Karena rasa grogi dan malu telah memakanku, tak ada hal lain yang ku pikirkan selain berlari ke rumah.

Seharusnya aku tak perlu membawa kotak P3K setiap hari ke sekolah. Namun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak SD. Latar belakang orang tuaku sebagai dokter yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Terlebih, dari kecil aku diajarkan bagaimana cara menangani luka.

Selama dua tahun dari sejak hari itu, aku mencegah bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak peduli dia mengucapkan terimakasih atau tidak. Aku malah berharap dia lupa. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku ingin dia tetap ingat dan mencariku untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Ah! Entah lah… semuanya menjadi membingungkan ketika aku jatuh cinta. Tidak ingin, sebenarnya ingin. Tetapi tidak ingin juga. ARGHT!

Aku mulai berlatih diri untuk bersikap biasa di hadapan Sasuke. Faktanya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar dari Sasuke dan hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sejak insiden surat Naruto, seringkali aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sesering Sasuke menatapku dengan sorot tak enak. Dari awal aku tak berfikir jika Sasuke memberikan tatapan itu karena dia ingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Ini bukan cerita animanga dimana tokoh laki-laki mencari tokoh perempuan seberapa lama pun waktu yang digunakan untuk mencarinya. Ini kisah nyata. Pasti seorang Uchiha Sasuke lupa soal kejadian kecil dua tahun yang lalu.

Ada atmosfer tidak enak di sekeliling Sasuke. Tatapannya seolah-olah memperingatiku. Walaupun dari kabar yang ku dengar bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi aktif dalam dunia geng, tetap saja aku takut. Itu bukan tatapan suka. Itu tatapan kebencian. Aku tak tahu atas kesalahan apa yang ku buat. Aku tak mengerti. Jika pun menolongnya dua tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan, seharusnya dia menghukumku sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula, tentu tak akan sulit mencariku, orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Hal yang lebih membuatku takut adalah ketika Sasuke berada di sisi Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan aku sangat jauh. Ada dinding transparan yang selalu dibawa Sasuke. Dibawa dengan special untuk diberikan padaku. Aku tak mau kehilangan Naruto. Kawanku satu-satunya. Aku memang memiliki teman lain. Tetapi tak ada yang sedekat dan senyaman Naruto.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dalam jangka waktu pendek dinding transparan makin terasa tebal walau aku tak pernah bisa melihat seberapa tebal dinding tersebut. Semuanya terasa hampa semenjak ku habiskan jam istirahat sendirian. Ku coba tak menghindari Sasuke dan ikut mengakrabkan diri. Itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Terbaca jelas seberapa Sasuke membenciku. Kebencian yang tak ku temukan alasannya. Seolah dia ingin aku menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Ini memang takdirku. Aku tak pernah dapat mendekati orang yang ku sukai. Tak pernah sekalipun. Yang ku lakukan hanya menghindar. Mungkin seharusnya dari awal aku tak pernah mengenal Namikaze Naruto. Orang itu terlalu sempurna bagiku dan dia lah yang membuatku menjauh dari Sasuke. Kawan Naruto banyak. Sering pacaran dengan orang yang disukai. Memiliki orang tua berada, dan memiliki Sasuke.

Sepertinya tidak akan ada banyak perubahan jika aku menghilang dari kehidupan Naruto. Aku bukan apa-apa. Aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Aku bisa menghitung berapa banyak teman yang ku miliki. Tetapi aku tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak teman yang Naruto miliki. Itu pun aku memiliki teman karena berteman dengan Naruto. Teman Naruto adalah temanku juga. Hidupku sungguh menyedihkan. Mengantungkan diri pada kehidupan orang lain.

Seharusnya memiliki teman banyak adalah cukup bagi Naruto. Dia seolah memakan hampir semuanya dan tidak menyisakan apa-apa untukku. Soal bakat, aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Aku tak pandai olahraga, tak pandai bermain alat musik, tak pandai dalam bidang akademik pula. Selain itu, daya ingatku rendah dan aku memvonis diriku sendiri mengidam penyakit _short term memorize_.

Meskipun aku hidup dalam kehidupan seperti ini, aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kelahiranku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Banyak orang yang bunuh diri karena menghadapi kegagalan dan macam cobaan hidup. Itu artinya, aku memiliki satu hal yang tak dimiliki oleh mereka, bahkan mungkin oleh Naruto juga, yaitu kekuatan menghadapi rasa sakit dalam hati. Seberapapun aku gagal, dihina, kecewa, aku tetap melangkah maju. Malahan aku menelan bulat-bulat semua rasa itu seperti bagian dari sarapan sehari-hari. Inikah kelebihanku? Kelebihan yang tak terlihat. Tetapi tidak apa. Selama aku memiliki kelebihan, kelebihan yang sangat kuat, aku bangga.

**BLAK! **Aku terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar pintu terbuka kasar. Bahkan aku rasa pintu tersebut nyaris copot dari engselnya. Aku menengok ke arah pintu. Di sana, orang yang paling aku hindari di dunia berdiri dengan kepala mencari-cari sesuatu.

Aku tetap pada posisiku dengan sebotol minuman di tangan. Aku tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Membiarkan Sasuke menemukanku tanpa aku harus menunjukan diriku sendiri.

"Karin!"

Aku membuang muka menghindari kontak mata. Ku mainkan botol minuman setengah kosong di tangan. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugup setiap kali bertemu Sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kasar. Oh, aku tak suka cara dia bertanya. Jauh berbeda dengan cara yang dia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan Naruto.

"kau pikir aku sedang apa? Duduk dan minum. Jelas?" jawabku dingin. Berusaha bernada wajar meski kenyataanya malah terdengar menantang.

"kenapa kau… menghindar?"

Beberapa saat aku diam. Apakah Sasuke menyadari aku menghindarinya?

"ada seseorang yang mencarimu sampai membuatku repot." Lanjutnya menjelaskan. Aku menenggelamkan wajah dalam lutut. Memainkan botol seolah aku tak mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Dia tidak sedang membicarakan perasaanku. Dia hanya peduli pada seseorang lain.

"dia berkali-kali menolak ajakanku dengan alasan 'kau'. Meskipun tak ada yang dilakukan denganmu. Dia membentakku ketika aku menyepelekanmu. Jadi, katakan padaku ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"

"apa dan siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" serunya sembari menarik kerah kemejaku. Detik itu, aku ingin menangis. Sangat ingin menangis. Kenapa perlakuan Sasuke jauh berbeda terhadapku? Aku perempuan yang seharusnya diperlakukan lebih lembut.

"hei… kau membenciku?" berani-berani aku bertanya ke pokok permasalahan yang selalu ku rasakan.

"cih!" Sasuke melepas cengkramannya. Menendang dinding di sebelahku lalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. "aku akan menendangmu masuk tong sampah jika kau adalah laki-laki!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku rasakan. Semuanya terasa hampa. Badanku ringan. Sisa-sisa potongan hatiku habis. Sampai rasa gugup maupun marah sekalipun sirna. Yang ada sekarang, jasad tak berhati. Mataku layu, bibirku tertutup rapat, sorot mataku sendu. Hidungku terasa tersengat dan mataku memanas, aku berusaha menahan tangis.

"tentu saja aku menghindari Naruto." Jawabku datar. Membuat Sasuke berbalik ke arahku dan siap mendengarkan dengan manis. Sementara itu, aku memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan menghindari Sasuke.

"kau pikir, kau bisa duduk tersenyum selama-lamanya setelah apa yang terjadi? Aku menjaga Naruto. Aku menjauhkannya dari jangkauan perempuan lain. Aku menjaga hatiku yang terluka agar cinta di dalamnya tak sirna. Cintanya kepadamu. Kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku menjaga Naruto. Aku tahu, kau akan sangat frustasi jika Naruto tidak ada. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya dan tidak ada kesempatan bagiku."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hanyalah gemuruh angin mengisi keheningan diantara kami. Namun, bagaimana pun juga aku mengerti ada rasa kaget dalam diri Sasuke. Meskipun aku tahu, dia menganggapku sangat rendah setelah aku mengatakan kalimat panjang lebar tadi. Sebuah pernyataan cinta.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Lexicon (?)

Chotto matte kudasai! : wait a minute, please!

Ara… ano hito wa… : eh, orang itu…

Shiranai : I don't know

Wakatteru : I understand / I know

Nani? : apa?

Sou ka? : oh, begitu ya?

.

.

Thx for reading. I love to read your review.


	2. I hate tears

_**Previous on**_**…**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sasuke dan Naruto makin akrab sebelum musim panas berlalu. Hal yang membuatku takut adalah ketika Sasuke berada di sisi Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan aku sangat jauh. Ada dinding transparan yang selalu dibawa Sasuke. Dibawa dengan special untuk diberikan padaku. Aku tak mau kehilangan Naruto, kawanku satu-satunya. Aku memang memiliki teman lain. Tetapi tak ada yang sedekat dan senyaman Naruto.

.

"kau pikir, kau bisa duduk tersenyum selama-lamanya setelah apa yang terjadi? Aku menjaga Naruto. Aku menjauhkannya dari jangkauan perempuan lain. Aku menjaga hatiku yang terluka agar cinta di dalamnya tak sirna. Cintanya kepadamu. Kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku menjaga Naruto. Aku tahu, kau akan sangat frustasi jika Naruto tidak ada. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya dan tidak ada kesempatan bagiku."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hanyalah gemuruh angin mengisi keheningan diantara kami. Namun, bagaimana pun juga aku mengerti ada rasa kaget dalam diri Sasuke. Meskipun aku tahu, dia menganggapku sangat rendah setelah aku mengatakan kalimat panjang lebar tadi. Sebuah pernyataan cinta.

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**I Hate Tears**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

"hapus saja segalanya… hapus semua yang ada di hatiku. Agar aku seperti boneka yang bisa kau mainkan tanpa takut terluka."

Sasuke mendesis kesal. Aku mengerti dengan keadaannya yang tertekan. Tetapi bukankah ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri? Dia masih saja menjaga hatiku seolah-olah dia ingin hatiku dipersembahkan hanya untuknya. Di waktu lain, secara tibat-tiba dia menghancurkan segalanya. Padahal dia tahu, hatiku hanya untuknya, apapun yang terjadi.

"tenang saja. Kami hanya berteman dekat. aku berani bersumpah dan jangan kau pikir Naruto menyukaiku. Itu salah besar. Naruto hanya tak bisa berpisah dari sahabat sepenanggungan."

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Entah dia sedang merenung atau dia memang kehabisan ide serta merta kata-kata.

"maaf, dan terimakasih…" jawabnya singkat sembari berlalu pergi.

Aku melorot dari posisi jongkok. Terduduk lesu. Panas matahari menyengat betisku. Membuat air dalam botol menguap. Cahaya dan pergerakan matahari membuat bayangan bangunan yang melindungiku sirna. Ku tundukan kepala antara menghindari silau matahari dan menahan air mata.

Aku tak ingin menangis… aku benci ketika mataku mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata. Tapi tanpa dapat ku cegah, air mata ini terus bercucuran seolah ada kebocoran dalam kelenjar air mata. Hal ini selalu terulang.

"oy!"

Aku terhenyak kaget. Buru-buru ku tarik kaki lalu memeluk kedua lututku. Menjaga wajahku agar tetap tersembunyi.

Langkah-langkah santai terdengar mendekat. Dia jongkok di sampingku. Menungguku mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi aku tak berkata-kata selain bernafas kasar menahan isak tangis.

"kau… menangis lagi? Berapa kali kau menangisi orang itu?"

Aku bergeser menjauh darinya. Memunggunginya dan tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat wajahku.

"hei, apa kau tak bosan menangis?"

Insting perempuan itu kuat. Meskipun ada keraguan, tetapi biasanya insting perempuan itu benar. Orang ini menyukaiku. Bagiku, nasib orang ini masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang nasibku. Tentu saja begitu. Karena aku tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Mencintai itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada dicintai. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tahu bagaimana sakit menyembunyikan cinta. Aku tahu persis semuanya. Karena aku merasakan.

"pergi." Kataku singkat. Berharap nada bergelombang karena menangis tak terdengar. Ku lepas kacamata dan menyimpannya di dekat kaki. Aku tersedu-sedu. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Dia bergerak mendekat. Memposisikan dirinya melawan arah cahaya matahari. Melindungiku dari panas. Tak ku hiraukan tindakannya yang menurutku sepele. Bahkan tak ku pedulikan maksud dari tujuan kebaikan hatinya.

**Tes… **setitik air jatuh membasahi lantai. Ada banyak tetesan air yang jatuh. Tetapi satu tetes yang baru saja jatuh bukanlah tetesan air milikku. Itu milliknya. Air keringat.

"pakai kacamatamu,"

"JANGAN SENTUH!" buru-buru ku ambil kacamata sebelum dia berhasil menyentuhnya.

"hei…"

"pergilah, ku mohon…"

"Isamine Karin!" bentaknya sembari merentangkan kedua tanganku dalam satu gerakan cepat. Menampilkan wajahku yang berantakan penuh air mata. Matanya menatapku lurus. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapannya.

Ada besitan masa lalu yang mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kami berdua. Di bulan sakura bermekeran. Di bulan pertama aku dinobatkan sebagai salah satu murid sekolah ini. Aku tersesat di koridor sekolah dan di situlah dia menemukanku.

"aku tak melarangmu menangis karena aku tahu kau _senang_ melakukannya. Tapi tolong, melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku terluka. Apakah kau mengerti kenapa Sasuke marah ketika Naruto menolaknya?"

Kedua tanganku yang menegang seketika melemas. Meski pemandanganku buram, aku masih bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi sedih orang di hadapanku ini.

"Sai…" panggilku lemah. "sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menangis di hadapan siapapun. Jadi, aku mohon… hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Jika kau tak suka, kau bisa pergi."

Sai melepas kedua tanganku. Dalam waktu hampir bersamaan, kedua tangan panjang Sai melilit tubuhku. Memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin aku hangat walaupun seharusnya panas karena sinar matahari yang memanggang. Tetapi ini hangat. Apakah ini perasaan Sai? Perasaan lembut dan sentuhan kasih yang membuatku tak ingin berhenti menangis.

Sai menjadi alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan. Tetapi Sai juga yang membuatku merasa sangat lemah. Di dalam diri Sai, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri dan perjuangan Sai yang keras dalam meraihku. Itu adalah dua hal yang mungkin membuatku ingin menangis atau… karena simpatinya yang membuatku merasa terharu?

"berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tersenyum setelah ini…" katanya menyedihkan. Isak meledak dalam tangis. Kebaikan Sai yang tak pernah ku dapat dari Naruto sekalipun, membuatku tersentuh.

Aku mengangguk singkat seraya membalas pelukan Sai. Memendam wajahku dalam pundaknya. Tangisku meledak diiringi kedua sudut bibir yang naik. Tipis, tetapi itu tetap senyuman yang Sai tak ketahui.

.

.

.

_Keegoisan dalam memilih karena sebuah keinginan dari rasa memiliki membawamu pada pilihan yang tidak seharusnya kau pilih._

_Berujung pada penyesalan._

.

.

.

Kebisingan kantor terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menemaniku sehari-hari. Mulai dari suara percakapan, dering telepon, sampai suara jentikan jari-jari di atas _keyboard_. Beberapa kali aku mengelus-ngelus kening. Kepalaku terasa pening tiap kali mendapat _deadline_. Ku taruh dengan kasar gagang telepon di telinga. Aku mulai berputar-putar di kursi seperti biasa.

"Karin-san, authornya tidak menjawab?"

"ahh!" aku berdiri beranjak dari kursi lalu membanting telepon dengan penuh rasa kesal. Aku berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju orang yang ku tahu seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas _deadline _ini. Tak mempedulikan ekspresi takut gadis berkacamata dan dikepang dua yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mejaku, salah satu anak _part time job_.

"Shikamaru!" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja. "kenapa kau melemparkan author bermasalah kepadaku?"

Di balik timbunan buku-buku dan sejuta lembar kertas, rambut hitam diikat nanas menyembul, diikuti mata merah dan layu selayaknya mata yang menahan kantuk.

"_nanda yo? _Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Aku sedang berfikir…" keluhnya dengan suara parau.

"ini!" seruku sembari melempar setumpuk dokumen tepat di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa saat aku menunggu dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada, sementara dokumen-dokumen itu sedang diperiksa Shikamaru. "aku tidak salah memberikan author padamu. Ini benar."

"ti-dak-mung-kin!" tegasku sekali lagi.

"ini author yang ditangani Naruto. Semenjak kau bilang akan bertanggung jawab atas tugas Naruto yang tidak terselesaikan, makanya aku melempar author ini padamu."

Detik itu juga, aku langsung merebut kembali dokumen yang aku lempar. Menendang meja Shikamaru yang adalah atasanku sendiri lalu kembali ke kursiku. Mengangkat telepon dan mengetik beberapa angka di atasnya. Oh sungguh, terkadang aku menyesal atas tindakan bodohku. Ini semua karena janji bodoh pada diri sendiri. Aku masih memegang teguh janji dari sejak SMA, menjaga Naruto demi Sasuke.

Sejak keluar dari SMA, aku dan Naruto mengambil universitas dan jurusan yang sama. Alasanku sederhana ; agar bisa menjaga Naruto demi Sasuke walaupun aku sama sekali tak berminat masuk ke dalam bidang yang sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri berkuliyah di New York. Menyerahkan Naruto padaku. Padahal mereka baru saja 9 bulan pacaran. Sungguh ironis bagi mereka dan bagi diriku sendiri.

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah penerbit komik bersama Naruto. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak menikmati pekerjaanku. Sejak pertama kali membalut luka Sasuke, aku pikir aku akan menjadi dokter anak. Tetapi lagi-lagi tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. Semua jalan hidupku teralih karena seorang laki-laki yang dunianya tidak akan teralih padaku seberapapun aku mengabdi padanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto memiliki kondisi fisik yang kurang sehat yang imbasnya kepadaku. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya Naruto selesaikan, akhirnya harus diselesaikan olehku. Setelah lulus SMA kepribadianku berubah demi menjadi seorang pelindung. Demikian pula pada Naruto. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang terlalu lembut. Apa lagi dia memang memegang posisi uke dengan Sasuke.

Aku mendalami ilmu bela diri, memasak, dan pekerjaan yang tidak aku senangi. Aku mengambil apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Semua itu aku lakukan dengan sangat bodoh. Aku menyesal. Jujur saja, penyesalan itu seringkali singgah, seringkali pergi juga. Aku tetap mengejar dan berharap Sasuke akan beralih padaku. Harapan kosong yang bodoh.

Aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke semenjak dia pergi ke New York. Yang aku tahu sih, Naruto sering menghubungi Sasuke. Mulai dari surat biasa sampai _e-mail_. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki koneksi. Aku punya nomer ponsel dan _e-mail_ Sasuke di ponselku. Tentu saja kedua koneksi tersebut ku ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Naruto. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah mendapatkannya.

"Karin-san, silahkan diminum dulu tehnya."

Sesaat mataku teralih dari layar PC ke wajah polos pekerja _part time_, terlebih perhatiannya. Dia satu-satunya yang paling perhatian padaku di kantor ini. Senyumnya sungguh polos. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Sai senpai…

Sai sering mengirimiku _e-mail_ dan kadang-kadang kami saling _chat_ di salah satu situs pertemanan. Itu hal yang sering kami lakukan setelah dia lulus. Bercerita tentang banyak hal. Termasuk meluapkan perasaanku setiap kali aku merasa kesal karena Naruto dan Sasuke. Setahun setelah aku lulus, aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa dari Sai. Lagi pula tidak ada usaha dariku untuk mencarinya.

"Hinata, bisa kau pergi dari mejaku?" kataku datar, menyeruput tenang teh panas buatan Hinata.

"e-eh? Aku mengganggu ya? Ma-maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" katanya berulang-ulang sambil tak berhenti membungkuk-bungkuk.

"bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka ada yang terlalu perhatian padaku. Maaf, pergilah!"

Benar. Aku tidak suka. Itu membuatku merasakan perasaan lemah. Membuatku ingin menjerit frustasi. Selama ini, perhatian yang ku dapat tidak lebih dari perhatian seseorang kepada anak laki-laki. Semasa SMP, aku tak punya banyak teman. Pada SMA, teman-temanku kebanyakan laki-laki hingga akhirnya aku terbawa menjadi sedikit kelaki-lakian. Ingat 'kan teman-temanku kebanyakannya adalah teman-teman Naruto? Yaa begitulah. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu perhatian padaku. Semua perhatian yang ku dapat bersifat standar. _Nothing special_. Selain itu, kedua orang tuaku menganggapku mandiri. Jadi, aku jarang tersentuh perhatian mereka.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ku rasakan perhatian adalah dari orang-orang yang bahkan belum ku kenal lebih dalam. Pertama, dari Sai, kakak kelas yang mencintaiku. Kedua, pegawai kantin sekolah yang menolongku ketika aku nyaris pingsan karena memaksakan berlatih fisik dalam kondisi tubuh sakit. Ketiga, orang-orang yang tak dikenal di sekitarku, seperti penumpang kereta yang rela berdiri lalu mempersilahkan tempat duduk kepadaku. Keempat, Hinata. Perhatian darinya yang paling aku tidak suka.

Aku pikir, hanya memberi teh, membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan memijit pundak saat aku merasa lelah, itu semua adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang pekerja paruh waktu. Tetapi entah lah… semuanya terasa menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin menangis. Aku seperti melihat Sai dalam diri Hinata.

Telepon berdering, mengalihkan pikiran yang sedang kalut oleh banyak masalah. Beberapa kali aku melirik bergantian antara telepon dan monitor PC. Dua hal yang paling aku benci dari kantor ini. Sempat aku berfikir untuk tidak mengangkat telepon, tapi….

"halo? Ini dengan X Publisher bagian Editor Department. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"…ah, kemana saja kau, author bodoh? Beribu-ribu kali aku mencoba meneleponmu dan selalu saja berakhir pada pesan suara. Kau ingin membunuhku, hah? …..pekerjaan Naruto menjadi tugasku semenjak dia sakit. …..jangan membantah! Nanti malam ketika aku tiba di apartement, harus ada banyak lembaran _storyboard_ di faxku. Mengerti? …..nanana~ aku tidak mendengar alasan apa-apa darimu. Sampai nanti!"

**PLOP!**

"Cih!"

Beberapa kali aku berputar di kursi. Menidurkan kepala di senderan kursi. Ku taruh kedua tangan di kening. Memejamkan mata lalu berkonsentrasi. Tadi aku tidak salah 'kan mengatai author bodoh? Ya, seharusnya sih tidak. Jika dia marah dan kesal, dia boleh keluar. Masih ada banyak author yang mengantri meminta karya-karyanya diterbitkan. Cih! Cih! Cih! Aku kesal!

**Kriiiiiiiiiiing…..!**

Dan lagi-lagi telepon berdering. Kali ini, tanpa banyak keraguan, ku angkat telepon lalu berseru kasar "APA LAGI YANG KAU BUTUHKAN? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU, WANITA JALANG?"

Pada waktu bersamaan, semua perhatian anggota Editor Department terpusat padaku. Tak ada jawaban dari sebrang telepon. Membuatku menyadari seluruh perhatian dari anggota editor. Maka, aku kembali duduk tenang. menurunkan kepalaku dengan harapan papan penyekat meja dapat menyembunyikanku.

"_..halo? Ini Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Karin?"_

Ku kecilkan suara sampai hampir terdengar berbisik. "ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, barusan aku membentakmu. ….tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini. ….sudah lah! Kita kan teman. …ya, ya, ya, aku pasti segera pulang. …oke, sampai nanti!"

**BRAK!**

Sebelum aku bisa menaruh gagang telepon, seseorang menggebrak mejaku sampai cangkir teh di atasnya bergeser dan nyaris menumpahkan teh ke _keyboard_.

"peraturan yang paling pertama di departemenku; JANGAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGANKU!" raungnya ganas.

Nara Shikamaru, Kepala Editor Departement, anak dari presiden X Publisher, pemalas, hobinya memerintah, senang memberikan _deadline_ dan dia yang paling berwajah mengkhawatirkan di puncak _deadline_. Walau begitu, aku tak segan-segan membentak atau bahkan naik ke atas mejanya saat aku merasa tertekan karena _deadline_.

"LAKI-LAKI BUSUK, BERHENTI BICARA BERNADA TINGGI PADAKU!"

Beginilah sehari-hari di Departemen Editor. Biasanya tidak ada yang berani melerai kami berdua selain Naruto. Kadang-kadang Hinata ikut melerai. Itu pun jika dia sedang memiliki keberanian penuh. Meskipun begitu, pertengkaran antara aku dan Shikamaru tidak akan bertahan lama. Yaa..layaknya anak SD, sebentar berkelahi, sebentar lagi baikan, lalu berkelahi lagi, lalu baikan lagi, dan lalu begini, lalu begitu…

Syukurlah selama Sasuke pergi, aku memiliki banyak perubahan. Lebih dari itu, aku senang sekarang aku bisa lebih mudah berteman ketimbang di masa-masa sekolah.

.

.

Kereta terakhir dari Tokyo melaju kencang dengan suara khasnya. Membuat malam semakin terdengar lelah. Suaranya makin menjauh dan menjauh sementara kedua kakiku berjalan lambat menyusuri jalanan sepi. Biasanya, aku berjalan berdua dengan Naruto dari stasiun kereta ke apartemen.

"cih! Dingin sekali." Gumamku pada diri sendiri sembari mengeluarkan kedua tangan dengan enggan dari dalam saku lalu sesegera mungkin membenarkan letak syal.

Malam dingin ini mengingatkanku di hari pertama aku dan Naruto bekerja dan memiliki apartemen sendiri. Waktu itu, aku masih sedikit bersifat seperti rumput laut di dalam air. Terlihat lemah, lembut, jika tertabrak sedikit akan berseru kaget lalu berkata maaf berulang-ulang. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Aku menjadi lebih kasar semenjak kuliyah dan semua sifat rumput laut itu berakhir saat beberapa orang pemabuk mengepung kami. Saat itu aku berkelahi dan Naruto bersembunyi. Cih! Cih! Cih! Aku jadi sedikit kesal jika mengingatnya lagi.

"_Tadaima_~" gumamku lemah sembari membuka pintu apartement. Mengucapakan hal yang tidak berguna, karena tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Aku tinggal sendirian.

"_okaeri_!"

Seharusnya, tidak ada yang menjawab…Aku memang tinggal sendirian. Betul, aku tinggal sendirian…

"_okaeri_, Karin-chan!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKAN!"

**PLANK!**

Sebelah sepatuku melayang menghantam pintu. Nyaris saja bagian injakan karet sepatunya terpisah. Sengaja ku lempar dengan meleset. Aku tidak mungkin melempar sepatu ke muka seseorang hanya karena dia memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan. Hal ini sering aku lakukan tiap kali Naruto memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_chan . _Bukan karena aku tidak suka, justru karena aku suka. Sayangnya, sebutan dan cara dia menyebutkannya itu memberikanku perasaan rumit. Membuatku merasa ingin menangis. Sama halnya dengan ketika Sai berada di sisiku. Errr, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Yahh..pokoknya membuatku terharu sampai ingin menitikkan air mata.

"_okaeri_! Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu."

"ya..ya..ya..terserah!" kataku berpura-pura masa bodo. Mengabaikan wajah pucat Naruto yang dipaksakan tersenyum.

Ku buang mantel ke sembarang tempat. Melempar segala yang menempel di tubuhku sampai tersisakan tanktop dan celana pendek biasa. Ku buka keresek bertuliskan "Yamashita Convienent store" dan mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung ku teguk salah satu minumannya.

"ini bukan musim panas lho…" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"hn," jawabku singkat tanpa berhenti minum.

"dan kau perempuan."

"ya,"

Perlahan-lahan mataku mengikuti Naruto. Memperhatikan bagaimana setiap gerak lambatnya membereskan seluruh barang yang ku berantakan. Dia sudah mirip sekali dengan perempuan . Apalagi dia mengenakan celemek.

"seharusnya, kau bersikap lebih manis. Seperti dulu, mungkin…"

"Karin sudah mati 7 tahun yang lalu." Kataku tegas. Menggenggam kuat-kuat kaleng di tangan sampai nyaris bentuknya rusak. "aku tidak bisa hidup menjadi 'Karin' di dunia kejam seperti ini. Sekarang, aku adalah KARIN yang tak termakan emosi egois."

Mendengar jawabanku, Naruto berhenti dalam aktifitasnya. Ku lirik selewat dan mendapati sebuah keraguan. Barusan, sepintas aku melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"begitu kah? Kau hebat. Aku jadi iri."

"cih! Kau kan laki-laki. Sekuat apapun aku, kau pasti jauh lebih kuat."

"hn, benar…"

"kalau begitu, siapkan makanan. Apa kau pikir aku tidak lapar setelah menanggung pekerjaanmu, hah?"

"ahaha… ya, tunggu sebentar."

Mataku masih tidak lepas dari Naruto. Sejak aku mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sok bijak, Naruto menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku mulai khawatir. Ku acuhkan minuman-minuman kaleng di atas meja, beralih pada Naruto yang sejak tadi memunggungiku. Ku raih pundaknya dan ku rasakan getaran kecil. Aku mulai ragu dengan tindakanku selanjutnya. Ini pasti pertanda buruk. Atmosfer di sekitarku berubah.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya sendu dengan suara kecil. Saat ku tarik pundaknya, dia memberiku wajah yang tak aku inginkan. Wajah yang beberapa menit yang lalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan sangat hangat meskipun dalam keadaan sakit.

"k-kau kenapa? Jangan menangis! Apa ada seseorang yang menerormu, hah? Jangan takut, katakan padaku dan aku akan membunuh mereka!"

Sementara aku mengambil beberapa lembar tissue secara panic, Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, senyum miris dan air matanya tak berhenti menderai. "aku tidak apa-apa…"

"jika tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

Lexicon

Tadaima : I'm home

Okaeri : Welcome

.

.

Thx for reading, and did you know that I need your opinions?


	3. I Hate Whenever I feel Tired

_**Previous on**_…

Sejak keluar dari SMA, aku dan Naruto mengambil universitas dan jurusan yang sama. Alasanku sederhana ; agar bisa menjaga Naruto demi Sasuke walaupun aku sama sekali tak berminat masuk ke dalam bidang yang sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri berkuliah di New York. Menyerahkan Naruto padaku. Padahal mereka baru saja 9 bulan pacaran. Sungguh ironis bagi mereka dan bagi diriku sendiri.

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah penerbit komik bersama Naruto. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak menikmati pekerjaanku. Sejak pertama kali membalut luka Sasuke, aku pikir aku akan menjadi dokter anak. Tetapi lagi-lagi tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. Semua jalan hidupku teralih karena seorang laki-laki yang dunianya tidak akan teralih padaku seberapapun aku mengabdi padanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Selama Sasuke pergi, aku memiliki banyak perubahan. Lebih dari itu, aku senang sekarang aku bisa lebih mudah berteman ketimbang di masa-masa sekolah.

.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku mulai khawatir. Ku acuhkan minuman-minuman kaleng di atas meja, beralih pada Naruto yang sejak tadi memunggungiku. Ku raih pundaknya dan ku rasakan getaran kecil. Aku mulai ragu dengan tindakanku selanjutnya. Ini pasti pertanda buruk. Atmosfer di sekitarku berubah.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya sendu dengan suara kecil. Saat ku tarik pundaknya, dia memberiku wajah yang tak aku inginkan. Wajah yang beberapa menit yang lalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan sangat hangat meskipun dalam keadaan sakit.

.

.

"_Aku akan mengerti seberapa berharganya seseorang ketika dia tak lagi ada di sisiku."_

_Aku tahu itu kalimat basi,_

_Tapi aku suka._

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**I Hate Whenever I Get Tired**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Tangisnya makin meledak dan aku nyaris tak berani melontarkan pertanyaan. "hei, katakan padaku…" kataku akhirnya sembari membingkai pipi Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangan. "bukankah kita teman?"

Beberapa saat kami saling bertukar pandang. Mata Naruto bengkak. Ku tebak, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menangis. Jujur, aku tidak yakin dengan ketegasanku sendiri. Apakah aku benar-benar ingin mendengar keluhan/masalah Naruto lalu memberinya beberapa saran? Oh Tuhan… aku terlalu lelah.

"Sasuke…" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanyaku sigap.

Aku selalu ingin mendengar cerita apapun tentang Sasuke, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kini tak seperti itu lagi. Mungkin ini adalah puncak. Aku terlalu lelah menjadi orang bodoh. Ya, aku akan mematahkan janjiku sendiri. Janji yang ku kira akan menjadi janji seumur hidup. Aku tak akan lagi menjaga Naruto demi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan memberikan penghargaan sedikitpun padaku. Aku punya jalan hidupku sendiri.

Dua tahun belakangan ini, Naruto tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Pernah ku coba memancing Naruto untuk bercerita, tapi nampaknya dia memang tidak ingin. Sejauh yang ku lihat, tidak ada masalah serius diantara mereka. Hari ini menjelaskan bahwa ada masalah besar. Hanya cukup satu hari untuk dua tahun.

"kalau punya masalah, jangan dipendam. Sekarang jadi menumpuk dan meledak, kan?"

"tidak.." jawabnya bersikukuh, masih terisak-isak. "aku baik-baik saja. Hiks… aku hanya tak habis pikir hiks, kau bisa lebih baik dariku hiks.. hiks… aku terlihat seperti perempuan dibanding kau! Hiks.. hiks.. haa.. haa… ahaahaa…"

Naruto tertawa hampa. Tawa yang benci ku dengar. "berhenti tertawa." Perintahku dingin. "jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah… kau perlu membebaskan yang ada di hatimu…"

Kalimat ini… jika aku sedang sendiri sekarang, maka aku ingin menangis juga. Mengingat masa lalu, betapa menyedihkannya aku. Betapa Sai satu-satunya yang mengerti dan aku sia-siakan. Aku tetap menjadi orang bodoh gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari seberapa berharganya Sai setelah dia tak lagi ada di sisiku.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar keluhanku tentang Sasuke? Iya kan?"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Hatiku cukup bergetar mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak pernah mencoba menjadi teman yang buruk. Selelah apapun aku, aku tetap ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk teman.

"aku hanya… aku.. tidak ingin membuatmu terlarut-larut dalam tangis."

"begitu kah?"

"hn,"

Hening. Naruto tak terdengar lagi menangis. Aku kembali ke posisi awal, menghadap meja dan sejumlah minuman kaleng. Ku lepas kacamata lalu ku tekan-tekan bekas pijakan kacamata diantara dua mata. Kapan aku bisa tidur?

"kenapa kau tidak membenciku, Karin?"

Ku buka salah satu minuman lalu ku teguk tanpa bisa ku nikmati. Semuanya ku telan dalam satu waktu.

"ahh…" aku bernafas lega seiring karbon yang keluar dari kaleng dan mulutku. Mesin fax berbunyi. Mesin cetaknya berkerja cepat. Lembar demi lembar kertas terdengar bergesekan satu sama lain. Dengan enggan aku berdiri menghampiri. Melewati Naruto seolah Naruto tak mengatakan apapun.

"membenci? Untuk alasan apa?"

"aku membuatmu repot. Seharusnya aku lah yang menjagamu sebagai laki-laki."

Beberapa saat aku diam, membuka-buka lembaran _storyboard _yang baru saja ku dapatkan. Mataku tertuju pada kertas-kertas ini sementara pikiranku kosong. Jari-jari lemah membuka lembar demi lembar. Lima.. delapan.. sepuluh.. dua belas.. kertas belum berhenti keluar dan mesin fax terus mencetak. Kapan aku bisa tidur? Kapan? Kapan? Kapan ketenangan datang? Kapan-kapan?

"atau…" lanjut Naruto. "dengan alasan aku pacar Uchiha Sasuke."

Jari-jari putihku berhenti bergerak. Percakapan ini mengarah kepada hal yang saat ini tak ingin aku bahas. "kenapa kau tidak pergi ke dapur lalu siapkan makanan untukku, huh?" kataku mengalihkan.

"kau menyukai Sasuke juga kan?"

**Srakk.. **kertas-kertas di tanganku terbang bebas. Berjatuhan dengan lemah gemulai. Menimbulkan nada tenang yang sempat membuatku iri karena ketenangannya. Tetapi suara gaduh mesin fax menyadarkanku pada kenyataan hidup.

"sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"che! Ku pikir kau akan menyangkal."

"sejak kapan?" tanyaku mengulangi.

"sejak pertama kita berdua bertemu dengan Sasuke bebarengan, sejak surat pertamaku."

Lagi-lagi aku diam, dan mesin fax berhenti bergerak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Selain lelah oleh pekerjaan, aku juga lelah membenahi hatiku. Membereskannya dari gejolak-gejolak perasaan macam ini. Semua ini gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke…

Ku ambil lembar per lembar kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Tak habis pikir, author tersebut mematuhi perintah setelah ku caci. Ada baiknya juga kata-kata kasar itu. Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Shikamaru.

"jadi, apa jawabanmu, Karin? Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar."

"aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu, apa inti permasalahan dari semua ini? …Bukankah cukup bagimu mendapatkan hati Sasuke?"

"bukan itu.."

Ini perdebatan kecil yang sangat tenang. Dimana tak ada nada tinggi dan bentakan. Namun, luka yang ditimbulkannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari perdebatan dengan nada tinggi. Kelembutan suara ini… yang tenang itu yang berbahaya.

"bukan itu masalahnya. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku berusaha tidak melukaimu. Meskipun aku tahu, yang ku lakukan adalah sia-sia."

"Naruto… jangan kau ungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Aku ingin bebas… aku ingin hidup tanpa ingatan tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

"kau berkata begitu, tetapi kau masih merawatku seolah-olah Sasuke akan memberikanmu perhatian. Aku tahu… aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu, kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke, iya kan?"

"Ku mohon… Naruto.."

"Karin," panggilnya lembut. Tanpa disangka-sangka, dia berada dekat di belakangku. Sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya. "meskipun ini permintaan yang egois, aku mohon… berjanjilah padaku, Jika Sasuke pulang nanti, tunjukan padanya betapa kau mencintainya dan jangan pernah kau hiraukan aku. Jangan pernah kau fikirkan tentang aku. Paham?"

"apakah itu kalimat perpisahan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Tangannya yang melingkar di sekitar perutku mengendur. Tangan yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ. Dengan gerakan lembutnya, dia memberiku sebuah kegundahan. Ini kegalauan yang jelas sekali aku benci.

"makanannya di meja dapur. Sudah siap. Oyasumi, Karin.." katanya sambil berlalu pergi, menyimpan celemek di sofa dan seolah tanpa beban pergi meninggalkan apartementku. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Ahh…aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

.

.

_It's gonna make me crazy…_

.

.

Jam alarm berdering nyaring. Seperti biasa aku menghentikan kebisingannya dengan cara yang tak terduga, antara dibanting, ditenggelamkan ke dalam bantal, membuangnya ke tong sampah, atau melemparnya keluar jendela. Setelah suara alarm lenyap, kebisingan tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ciakan anak-anak burung di pinggir jendela membuatku berfikir untuk mengambil senapan, lalu memasak sarapan pagi dengan daging anak burung.

Sadar kebisingan ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertindak, akhirnya ku ambil jam alarm yang berdering (untuk yang kedua kalinya) di atas meja. Membuka jendela apartemen yang langsung menghubungkan ke dunia luar. Tanpa basa-basi, ku lempar jam tersebut tepat ke sarang burung. Nyaris saja sarang tersebut jatuh.

"BAJINGAN!" gerutuku tanpa peduli tatapan horror dari dua anak pelajar di bawah sana.

Setelah ku tutup tirai rapat-rapat, aku kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Aku baru tidur selama 15 menit. Semalaman aku mengedit dua _storyboard_. Itu bukan pekerjaan yang enteng yang bisa dilakukan dalam hitungan menit saja. Aku harus memposisikan gambar, balon dialog, dan alur cerita agar pembaca dapat mengerti dengan mudah. Selain itu, aku juga harus memiliki persetujuan dari author. Jika author tidak mau menerima perubahan yang ku buat, maka aku harus merubah dengan cara lain. Mempertimbangkan dua sisi; keinginan author dan agar pembaca dapat mengerti maksud cerita yang disampaikan author. Siapa bilang menjadi editor itu mudah?

Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan masuk kerja. Tumben-tumbenan juga Naruto tidak mengetuk pintuku. Biasanya dia sudah panik jika aku terlambat 3 menit dari biasanya. Ah! Aku baru ingat, mungkin masih bermasalah dengan yang semalam. Soal itu… aku belum memikirkannya lebih jauh. Siapa peduli! Aku belum istirahat dari kemarin. Setidaknya tugas kantorku telah selesai. Aku ingin tidur.

Namun demi setan yang hinggap di kedua pundakku, Tuhan sama sekali tak mengizinkanku istirahat. Ponsel yang ku kira telah ku non aktifkan, berdering nyaring. Aku tahu persis nada dering ini, sebuah dering panggilan. Shit! Siapa pula yang menelepon sepagi ini? (Di jepang, jam berangkat kerja itu sekitar jam 7 dan itu termasuk pagi bagi mereka.)

Sempat ku acuhkan, namun aku tak bisa pura-pura tak mendengar. Tanpa melihat layar ponsel, aku menolak panggilan. Menyelipkan ponsel di balik kasur dan lalu merebahkan diri senyaman mungkin. Ini yang ku inginkan sejak dari 3 hari yang lalu. Ahh… lega.

.

**DUAGG! DUAGKK! DUAGK!**

Aku terperanjat bangun dengan rasa kaget yang luar biasa gara-gara suara gaduh yang lebih gaduh dari alarm jam. Itu suara benturan. Apakah ada bahaya? Apakah ada kebakaran sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu sekasar itu? Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melompat dari kasur. Berlari menuju pintu lalu… **BRUKK! **Aku menabrak.

"err, apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya dengan nada kesal ditahan.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Teriakku panik sembari menarik kerah baju orang yang ku tabrak. Aku berlari antara ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak tahu pastinya kemana aku harus berlari.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

"Lepaskan! Kebakaran dimana maksudmu?"

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" aku masih berteriak panik setelah cengkramanku terhadap kerah baju lepas.

"hei,"

"kebakaran!"

"HEI!" Kali ini dia membentak dengan menahan kedua pundakku. "dimana kebakarannya?" kata-katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ke-kebak…kebakarrr…ran? Bukankah kau pemadam kebakarannya? Aku pikir kau tahu dimana kebakarannya." Jawabku polos.

"oh, _damn_…kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang bodoh." Gumamnya kurang jelas. "jangan beri tahu aku jika kau baru bangun pada jam segini."

"ee?" aku mengerut, menatap lurus-lurus kedua mata onyx dihadapanku meski sejujurnya penglihatanku tidak begitu bagus tanpa kacamata. Sepertinya mataku merah sampai dia bisa menebak begitu. "maksudmu jam segini?"

"aku berdiri di sini menunggumu dari satu jam 30 menit yang lalu!"

"ee? Eh? He? HA? HAH? AKU KESIANGAAAN!" Jeritku lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Aku berlari ke dalam apartemen. Memasukkan roti ke dalam pemanggangan. Mengambil mantel dan jas. Memakai keduanya tanpa melepas piama. Detik selanjutnya, aku panik mencari kacamata. Setelah hampir 5 menit dan pemanggang roti berdenting, akhirnya aku menemukan kacamata di atas mesin cuci. Ku ambil tas tangan dan wadah map plastik berwarna putih di atas rak sepatu. Aku memilih memakai sepatu boots agar celana piamaku tidak kelihatan. Setelah sekiranya siap, aku keluar dan lalu mengunci pintu.

"bukankah kau memanggang roti? Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"O iya, aku lupa…" kembali aku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Menyimpan tas tangan dan wadah map di dekat rak sepatu. Tanpa membuka sepatu, aku mengambil dua buah roti yang menyembul dari pemanggangan. Ku telan bulat-bulat roti tanpa telur dan susu. Oh, sarapan yang tidak sehat. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah benar-benar kesiangan.

Buru-buru aku berlari ke pintu keluar. Mengunci lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lift.

"bukannya tadi kau membawa tas jinjing?"

"O iya, kau benar!" aku berbalik lagi, masuk ke dalam apartemen lagi. Melewati rak sepatu lalu mengambil syal di atas kursi makan. Berjalan kebingungan mengitari ruang tv. Setelah beberapa kelliling, aku berpindah ruangan.

"hei, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?"

"Tasku! Tasku! Itu isinya proposal author pendatang baru! Itu penting! Penting!" jawabku tanpa berhenti mencari.

"seandainya saja aku bisa membantu… sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantu."

"masuklah dan bantu aku mencari!"

Beberapa langkah setelah tamu memasuki apartemen, dia berteriak nyaring "aku menemukannya!"

"apa? Benarkah? Cepat sekali!" aku berlari menuju pintu. "dimana itu?"

"di sini," tunjuknya ke rak sepatu. Namun mataku tak mengarah ke rak sepatu. Mataku tepat mengarah ke sosok yang menunjuk. Sosok yang ku rindukan. Aku pun sadar seberapa bodohnya aku gara-gara kelelahan.

"apa?" tanyanya kalem. "apa kau ingat letak kebakarannya dimana?"

"ha?"

"kau sudah sadar? Che! _ohisashiburi_…" ada senyuman melecehkan diantara kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang dulu membuatku terluka. Kini dengan senyuman setipe, aku merasa rindu oleh masa lalu. Ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang sekarang.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

.

~**I Hate Whenever I Get Tired~**

.

"apa yang terjadi selama 6 tahun aku tidak ada di Jepang? Apakah otakmu hilang, huh?"

Aku terdiam. Ku biarkan diriku sendiri dengan tanpa sopan santun memperhatikan setiap inci yang ada di sosok di hadapanku ini. Agar aku benar-benar yakin bahwa orang ini memang Uchiha Sasuke. Jika mataku tidak salah, Sasuke sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak mengenalinya walau pun aku sudah memakai kacamata.

"kau sendiri? Ada apa dengan jas dan dasi ini, hah? Kau sedang melucu? Haha!" ujarku setengah mengejek, setengah bercanda. Mencubit dan menarik pelan jas dan dasi Sasuke.

"hah! Aku memang sedang bercanda." Jawabnya santai dengan seringai mencandai. Dengan tenang tangan-tangannya membetulkan dasi yang ku kacaukan. Tangan-tangan itu nampak terbiasa dengan ikatan dasi yang rumit. "sebenarnya aku hanya pengamen jalanan, lalu seorang pengusaha besar memberiku jas dan dasi karena aku terlalu tampan… hahaha"

"HAHHAHA! Kau pintar bercanda ya?" seruku tanpa menahan tawa. Aku tertawa bukan karena lawakan Sasuke. Aku bisa melawak jauh lebih baik darinya. Aku tertawa karena aku merasa senang. Senang bisa melihat Sasuke lagi, dan senang Sasuke jauh lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

"jadi, kau bekerja di depan computer seharian, huh?" tanyaku masih berkonteks bercanda setengah serius.

"tidak juga… hanya berdiam diri dengan stelan seperti ini di depan wanita-wanita kesepian.."

"aahahhaa lagi-lagi kau bercanda… hmm, aku tahu kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan seperti itu."

"kenapa?"

"karena kau bukan penyuka wanita kan?"

"hahahha ya! Ya! Karena aku penyuka perempuan…"

"penyuka laki-laki maksudku!"

"ehm," Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdehem. Menetralkan suara dan segeralah atmosfer di sekitarku berubah. Memasuki arena serius. Benar-benar serius. "jadi, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"maksudmu tinggal di dalam apartemen atau tinggal di kota ini?"

"emm…yang mana saja yang menurutmu aku tanyakan."

"jika maksudmu tinggal di dalam apartemen, aku tinggal sendirian. Tapi aku punya tetangga yang sejak SMA menjadi temanku, dan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu menjadi… emm… itu… ehm!"

"kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"yaa begitulah. Aku juga satu kantor dengannya."

"kalian bekerja bersama?"

"i-iya, dan..wah!" aku berseru kaget saat melihat pergelangan tanganku, dimana sebuah arloji berwarna ungu semi merah muda bertengger manis. "aku terlambat! Terlambat! Terlambat! Oke, sampai nanti Sasuke!" Aku pun bergegas pergi menuju lift tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

"hei, Karin! Kau lupa mengunci apartemenmu!"

Demi sekantung emas, _shit_! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang paling penting?

"kenapa kau tidak bolos bekerja saja untuk sehari? Kau kelihatan lelah… selain itu, memangnya ada jadwal kereta jam segini?"

Aku tertegun saat hendak melepaskan kunci dari lubang kunci. Bahkan aku lupa dengan tekad awalku untuk bolos dan tidur seharian. Erght… rasa lelah ini benar-benar membuatku hampir seperti orang gila.

"ya..ya..idemu bagus juga. Jadi sepertinya lebih baik aku tinggal di apartemen, lalu kau sendiri mau kemana? Kau tidak datang jauh-juah dari New York ke Jepang dengan tanpa tujuan 'kan?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi apartemen di sebelahmu, tapi…"

"kau pasti datang terlambat! Naruto sudah berangkat bekerja dari jam 7."

"tidak! Aku menunggu di sini dua jam. Dari jam 6 pagi aku berdiri!" jawabnya dengan penegasan di setiap kalimat.

"_sou ka?_" aku mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan mimik seolah-olah berfikir. "mungkin kau hanya kurang beruntung saja."

"kau mau masuk ke dalam?" kataku mempersilahkan. Tetapi Sasuke malah diam di ambang pintu. Maka ku ambil keputusan. "oke, terserah padamu. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang. Sampai nanti!" ku tutup pintu dan Sasuke buru-buru menahannya.

"ee, tunggu!"

"apa lagi?"

"kau tidak merindukanku setelah enam tahun berpisah, huh? Dulu kita _dekat _sekali sewaktu SMA."

Tanpa berfikir panjang dan waktu lama, aku segera menjawab. "ya, tentu saja aku rindu. Tapi aku ragu kau ini Sasuke asli atau bukan. Oke, sampai nanti!"

"t-tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" serunya saat ku coba menutup pintu lagi. "aku benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, ketua geng terkenal yang membubarkan gengnya demi laki-laki yang aku cintai, Namikaze Naruto. Kau percaya?"

Beberapa saat aku menatapnya tanpa arti lewat cela pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit. "aku ingin percaya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang ku tanyakan. Bukankah dulu kita punya hubungan sangat _dekat_? seharusnya kau ingat hal yang lebih detail dari pada itu. Permisi, waktu tidurku tersita."

"e eh! Sebentar! Ku mohon…" kami saling berebut pintu, aku menutup dan Sasuke membuka.

"maaf, tapi aku benar-benar lelah sampai mengira kau adalah pemadam kebakaran. Lalu—"

"sebentar! Sebentar! Ku mohon, aku menunggu hari ini tiba sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ku mohon Karin…"

"aku takut kau hanya teroris yang pintar membuat topeng…"

"maaf. MAAF!" Katanya tegas. Sukses menghentikan pergerakanku. "aku tahu, selama ini aku jahat padamu.. aku sadar, maaf…"

Ku hela nafas panjang dan kini aku benar-benar ragu apakah yang di hadapanku ini Uchiha Sasuke asli atau bukan. Pasti otaknya terjatuh saat di bandara. Secara penampilan, Sasuke memang berubah total, bukan lagi anak geng dengan rambut di cat. Tak ku sangka kepribadiannya pun ikut berubah. Bahkan dia meminta maaf padaku!

"ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama enam tahun di New York" jelas Sasuke. "kau sendiri… _sedikit _berubah juga."

"tapi aku lebih suka kau yang langsung." Jawabku sembari membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "akan ku beri alamat kantor Naruto. Jadi kau bisa menemui Naruto."

"tidak usah! Tidak perlu… aku sudah menelepon ke sana. Katanya Naruto tidak ada. Malah mereka pikir dia sedang bersamamu."

"ha? Dari awal aku memang sudah curiga. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu letak apartemenku? Dan sejak kapan kau mengetahui nomor telepon kantor?"

"aku bisa membayar seribu penguntit untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"hahaha" aku tertawa lepas. "seharusnya kau cukup menyewa detektif saja. Penguntit tidak cukup pintar. Sekarang kau kehilangan dia 'kan?"

Aku ingat betul ketika pertama kali menghajar salah satu penguntit bayaran Sasuke di hadapan Naruto. Yaa…dia bukan penguntit kelas ikan teri. Dia itu 'penguntit', salah satu anggota FBI. Karena keberadaannya membuatku resah dan waktu itu aku belum tahu siapa dia, akhirnya aku menghajarnya. Sehari setelah itu, ada penguntit baru lagi. Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto mengabariku jika mereka adalah suruhan Sasuke. Lalu aku disuruh tutup mulut oleh Naruto. Sungguh, terkadang cinta Sasuke itu mengerikan.

"che! Itu karena permintaan Naruto untuk memberi mereka waktu istirahat." Keluhnya.

Tentu saja. Setiap seminggu orang yang menguntit berganti. Tiap harinya, mereka mengawasi Naruto 24 jam penuh. Aku bahkan sampai bisa berteman dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Shino, itu nama yang dia kenalkan padaku. Entahlah apakah itu nama asli atau hanya nama samaran.

"jadi, kau tahu kemana Naruto pergi?"

Beberapa saat aku diam. Menolak kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Dari awal, aku tak berniat membantu Sasuke. Meskipun hilangnya Naruto mungkin karena kesalahanku juga. Tapi aku pikir Naruto tidak akan marah hanya karena hal kecil tadi malam. Maksudku, dia sudah dewasa. Seharusnya bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi.

"sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu." Aku kembali menutup pintu. Kali ini Sasuke tidak mencoba menahannya. Membuatku sedikit ragu untuk menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Namun, perlahan ku tutup juga.

"kau menyembunyikan Naruto dariku, hah?" katanya kencang-kencang.

Memangnya terkesan begitu ya? Argghhht… ini kan masalah mereka berdua, kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan terlibat? *sigh* dari awal aku yang melibatkan diri sendiri. Bodohnya lagi, aku sadar bahwa aku tak lagi mencintai Sasuke. Hanya sugesti lingkungan yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku masih mencintainya selama enam tahun ini. Kenapa aku sadar di akhir?

"dengar Sasuke, jika kau pikir ini adalah ulahku dengan motif yang pasti kau ketahui, seharusnya aku melakukan ini enam tahun yang lalu."

"kau tahu kenapa aku menyewa agen FBI?"

Aku diam.

"Itu karena Naruto berada di sisimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa Naruto dalam keadaan aman selama kau ada di sisinya."

**BRUAKK! PLAKK!**

Dalam satu gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu, dan sebelum aku sadar syal di leherku terjun bebas. Seolah air yang mengalir lembut dari leher merambat ke dada lalu jatuh di lantai. Telapak tanganku terasa panas dan nafasku tercekat. Tetangga sebelah yang hendak melintas di depan kami buru-buru menarik tali kekang pada anjingnya, berjalan buru-buru dengan wajah tidak enak. Mengacuhkan hewan peliharaannya yang tersiksa akibat tercekik.

"cih! Seberapa lama kau menunggu kesempatan ini tiba? Kesempatan menampar wajahku."

"lebih dari tujuh tahun yang lalu…"

"lebih dari tuj—"

"asal kau tahu saja, selama kau tidak ada, aku lah yang merawat Naruto. Kau pikir agen FBI bisa menjadi sosok ibu untuk Naruto, hah?"

"**lebih** dari tujuh tahun kau bilang?" katanya mengacuhkan pernyataanku. "apa-apaan maksudmu?"

"AKU MENGENALMU SEBELUM KAU MENGENALKU!"

**BRUAK! **Aku kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ku kunci pintu dan berlari ke ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajah dalam bantal. Menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinga. Seharusnya tadi malam aku minum obat tidur, jadi di pagi hari aku tidak akan terbangun dengan mudah. Pertemuan ini pun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

LEXICON

Ohisashiburi : Long time no see

Sou ka? : oh, begitu ya?

.

Thx for reading. Hope you like my fict, and don't forget to leave some review..


	4. I hate to hating

_**Previous On...**_

Sasuke pulang dari New York tepat pada hari dimana Naruto menghilang. Err, ini menimbulkan banyak masalah. Apalagi kata-kata perpisahan Naruto yang sangat jelas memberiku rasa galau.

"_Meskipun ini permintaan yang egois, aku mohon…berjanjilah padaku, Jika Sasuke pulang nanti, tunjukan padanya betapa kau mencintainya dan jangan pernah kau hiraukan aku. Jangan pernah kau fikirkan tentang aku. Paham_?"

Si Bangsat Bajingan Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mempercayaiku. Yeah, entah sejak kapan. Itu membuatku merasa sangat kecewa karena selama dia pergi, aku selalu menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Penjagaan yang ku lakukan karena mengharapkan perhatian Sasuke.

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"**I Hate To Hating"**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

"Dengar Karin, cinta itu bukan perasaan yang mudah. Aku tidak tahu cinta apa tepatnya yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap tersenyum. Karena cinta itu terkadang berbalik menyeramkan. Jika suatu hari nanti itu terjadi, kau boleh datang padaku. Kita bisa berbagi suka dan duka. Janji?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Beberapa menit yang lalu, senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku secara gamblang. Sekarang, dengan mudah dia bertindak sebagai kakak. Ini membuatku bingung. Selain ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku, aku selalu tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan setiap kali berada di sisi senpai.

"Sai.. senpai…"

"Nah, bagus! Jika kau ragu, kau tak perlu membuat janji. Jika kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu menerima. Hidup itu bagian dari kebebasan."

"Senpai…"

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Apakah kata-kataku salah?"

"..hiks.. hiks.. senpai…"

"Ja-jangan menangis!"

"_Doushio? _..hiks.."

Senpai dengan wajah panik, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya karena aku menangis tanpa alasan yang dia ketahui. Sai senpai tahu, aku benci saat seseorang menyentuh kacamataku. Tetapi di lain pihak, dia ingin menyeka air mataku, menghapus sedih di baliknya.

"Kenapa senpai selalu di sisiku? ..hiks.._ doushio?_ apakah senpai tidak pernah merasa sakit? ..hiks.. karena aku tidak pernah mencintai senpai walau hanya sedikit. ..hiks.. hiks.."

"Bagiku, rasa sakit itu… timbul saat kau kehilangan senyum…"

Dan aku tetap menangis meski senpai berkata demikian. Aku tak peduli seberapa terlihat cengengnya aku di hadapan senpai.

"Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan tangismu.."

Isakku masih tak berhenti sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirku terasa begitu mengagetkan. Tetes air mata terakhir menitik. Angin musim panas berhembus ramah. Mengeringkan jejak air mata di pipi. Nafasku tercekat begitu menyadari Senpai memiliki cara yang tak dapat ku duga untuk menghentikan air mata. Bagaimana dia memagut bibirku dan menyentuh lidahku adalah bagian yang membuat air mataku benar-benar terhenti. Mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal yang sedang ku tangisi.

"Nah, sekarang kau berhenti 'kan?"

Ku tundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku. Aku tak bisa mengungkiri rasa senang karena tindakan senpai barusan. Meski aku tak yakin oleh sebab rasa senang itu sendiri.

"…_arigatou_… _senpai_.."

.

~**I Hate To Hating**~

.

Matahari menyeruak masuk dari cela-cela ventilasi. Kaca jendela bergetar tiap batu kecil membentur. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap ringan karena merasa terganggu oleh gaduh kaca. Merentangkan kedua tangan kemudian bangkit dengan rasa sakit kepala luar biasa.

"Errrghhtt… _shit_!"

Masih dengan pemandangan buram, aku membuka tirai. Melepas cahaya bebas masuk sembari menghindari kontak langsung dengan cahaya matahari dan membuat anak-anak yang melempari kaca jendelaku berlari terbirit-birit karena kaget. Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat mencaci mereka. Padahal aku sedang ingin mencaci.

"Cih! Bocah…"

Kemudian aku berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Duduk tenang di kursi meja makan dan menunggu sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"_Mattakun_…" gumamku begitu sadar aku menunggu hal yang tidak mungkin datang. Aku lupa, hari ini Naruto tidak ada. Itu artinya tidak ada pula yang memasak suatu makanan untukku. Kembali aku beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Melihat selewat jam dinding. Pukul dua siang tepat. Tidurku cukup lama juga.

**Drrrrdd.. drrdd.. drrrdd… "**_**kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru.. Itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou…"**_

Getar khas dan alunan melodi piano dari lagu Magnet menarik tubuhku secari otomatis mencari ponsel. Tanpa banyak peduli, ku lempar satu persatu bantal dari ranjang. Mengacak-acak seluruh kasur sampai aku bisa menemukan ponsel flap kesayanganku.

"_Geez_…" aku mulai menggerutu lagi ketika aku melihat tampilan layar ponsel. 72 panggilan tak terjawab dan 30 pesan diterima. Ada 29 pesan berisi sumpah serapah dari Shikamaru yang dikirim dalam waktu yang berbeda, dan satu pesan yang membuatku tertegun cukup lama. Satu pesan dari alamat _mail_ Sasuke.

"_Apakah kau sudah bangun? Aku di luar, menunggumu…_" dikirim jam 07.59 pagi tadi. Buru-buru jempolku bergerak lincah menuju menu log panggilan. Nama teratas dari panggilan tak terjawab yakni, Nara Shikamaru. Sisanya adalah deretan nama Sasuke. Waktu terakhir dia mencoba meneleponku pada jam 08.43 pagi, beberapa menit setelah aku bertemu Sasuke.

Yang ku tanya-tanyakan adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui nomor ponselku? Ah, _shit_! Sekarang dia orang kaya yang bisa membeli salah satu pulau kecil di Indonesia. '_Membeli_' nomor ponselku tentu saja hal yang mudah baginya dengan bantuan FBI. Aku sendiri mendapatkan alamat _mail_ dan nomor ponsel Sasuke secara diam-diam dari ponsel Naruto. Menyimpannya selama tujuh tahun. Hanya menyimpannya saja dan tak pernah menghubungi Sasuke sekalipun. Ya, aku tahu itu terdengar menyedihkan. Cukup. Tidak usah dibahas panjang lebar.

Sasuke benar-benar mencari Naruto. Tapi aku belum tahu alasan dia pulang ke Jepang secepat ini. Ku dengar dari Naruto, Sasuke seharusnya pulang dua tahun lagi.

_**Flop! **__"_Masa bodo…" ku lempar ponsel ke atas kasur setelah menutup flapnya keras-keras.

Ku lempar tubuh di sofa yang empuk. Menyalakan tv dan berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ku tonton. Ah… aku tidak bisa mengungkiri bahwa aku benar-benar lapar dan tak sanggup hanya berdiam diri saja. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan perut.

Aku kembali ke ranjang. Memungut ponsel yang tadi ku campakkan. Mengenakan jas dan syal. Menyelipkan dompet di salah satu saku jas. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingat mengunci pintu dan menyimpan kunci itu sendiri dalam saku. Sambil berjalan menuju lift, aku memikirkan tempat makan mana yang enak. Aku rasa kedai ramen saja cukup.

.

Uap kuah ramen menyebar kemana-kemana. Tak bisa dibedakan antara uap ramen dan uap nafas. Suhu mendadak dingin sekali meski salju belum juga turun. Aku terus meneguk _sake_ sendirian. Mengabaikan seberapa panasnya aku. Pasti pipiku kemerahan sekarang. Ah, siapa yang peduli? Aku di sini ingin melepas beban pikiran.

"…**si bangsat bajingan itu… harus membayar segalanya~**" aku menggumam kurang jelas dalam suara cukup besar dan diakhiri dengan sendakwa yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatapku aneh. Namun aku dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Segala hal yang seharusnya membuatku tak nyaman, ku tepis dengan enteng dan tidak menjadi beban pikiran.

"Maaf nona, apakah bangku di depanmu kosong?"

"**..akan ku bayar setiap satu balok kecil otaknya. Yaa… jika otaknya pintar.**" Ku teguk satu gelas penuh sake sekaligus.

"saya rasa kosong. Terimakasih telah membiarkan saya duduk di sini."

"..**bajingan itu tidak akan datang. Melemparku sesuka hatinya. Dia pikir aku ini ibu kekasihnya apa? Bahkan aku tidak mendapat bayaran satu sen pun!**"

"Apakah nona sedang punya masalah?"

"**Masalah hiks.. sepele.**"

"_Sou ka_?"

Aku melirik orang di hadapanku sepintas. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Pemandanganku serba beruap dan buram. Yang jelas, dari posisi dia duduk, dia sedang bertopang dagu memperhatikanku. "**..hiks.. cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ironisnya, hiks dia berpacaran dengan **_**euuugghh**_**―**sendakwa―**teman dekatku sendiri.**"

"Dan kau terus mencintainya selama tujuh tahun?"

Sontak aku menengadah, menatap lurus-lurus orang di hadapanku. Tangan kananku meraba-raba permukaan meja sebelah kiri. Mendapatkan tekstur kacamata lalu buru-buru memakainya. Beberapa kali mataku mengerjap dengan kerutan ekstrim di kening.

"Tehee~ _Ohisashiburi_!"

Aku membuang nafas tak acuh. Melepas kacamata lalu meneguk secangkir sake lagi. "ku kira siapa… kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau bilang tugasmu selesai."

"Ya, memang sudah selesai. Sekarang aku bekerja di Jepang, bukan sebagai agen."

"Kau dipecat?"

"Tidak. Aku mengundurkan diri. Menjadi seorang agen itu berat jika kita memiliki keluarga."

Sekilas aku meliriknya lesu sementara jari-jari kananku memainkan cangkir sake dan tangan kiri menopang dagu. Mengingat-ingat dengan baik dua tahun yang lalu di musim panas. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan agen rahasia FBI. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kiba. Entah nama asli atau bukan. Oh, sekarang dia lebih cocok disebut mantan agen rahasia. Dulunya dia salah satu sewaan Sasuke. Dia salah satu dari dua agen yang dekat denganku. Biasanya, jika Naruto sedang di dalam apartemen atau sudah tidur, kami sering bercakap-cakap singkat.

"Kau sudah punya istri, huh? Berapa anakmu?"

"Ahahaha tidak! Tidak! Aku baru mau berkeluarga."

"Oohh… aku kaget. Umurmu kan masih muda. Kapan kau menikah?"

"Ahahaha _ettou_.. _anou_, sebenarnya perempuan itu.. _ettou_.. masih **calon pacar**. Eehehehhe" aku membuang lirikan darinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak bersemangat. Mungkin ini bawaan dari rasa lesu kelelahan. Biasanya aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama anak ini. Sikap dan tingkah lugunya lah yang sering membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Siapa tau aku kenal."

"_E-ettou_… ahahha Karin-san tidak akan kenal."

"_Sou ka_? Hm… aku pikir semua agen rahasia itu pandai memikat dengan bakat 'aksi pertunjukan' yang memukau. Jadi, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Kataku sambil memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang. Ada yang sedang memesan, sibuk makan ramen, sibuk mengobrol sampai mengacuhkan ramen, dan sibuk dengan telepon genggam.

"_So-sou nanda_…"

Aku memutar kepala perlahan-lahan ke arah Kiba. Aku tak tahu dia kenapa. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas. Lagi pula, sepertinya dia sedang menunduk. "he? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Me-menurut Karin-san, apakah perempuan yang bertingkah kasar.. e-eh? Maksudnya tomboy, e-eh! Bukan! Bukan! Yang tidak terlalu feminim…"

"Maksudmu seperti aku? Atau maksudmu menyindirku, hah?"

"I-iya, eh tidak! Maksud saya, mirip Karin-san! menurut Karin-san… apakah dia akan.."

"Jika kau berusaha meraihnya, kenapa tidak?"

"Ha?"

Kiba nampak tercekat kaget. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Dia tipikal orang yang sulit mengatakan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya adalah bagian dari privasi. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, sebelum dia bisa mengatakannya, dia telah menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kau seorang agen 'kan?" aku diam beberapa saat, menunggu jawaban dari Kiba. Namun, Kiba malah diam, menunduk ragu-ragu. "yaa.. walaupun sekarang kau seorang mantan agen, tetap saja dulu kau pernah menjadi agen. Menurutku, sebenarnya kau memiliki kepribadian yang _mature_. Kau pasti tahu kan seorang agen itu harus pandai menggunakan minimalnya senjata api?"

"Ya, benar.. tapi.. selama aku bertugas, aku tidak pernah mendapat tugas berat, seperti menakhlukan bom atau menangkap teroris kelas C. tugas yang paling berbahaya yang pernah ku lakukan hanya mengawal presiden. *_sigh_*"

"Hahaha kau lucu!" aku tertawa palsu. "kau pernah mengawal presiden Amerika 'kan? Kau pasti berlatih simulasi kemungkinan bahaya yang terjadi 'kan? Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kau seolah-olah telah berperang melawan musuh bersenjata yang levelnya mungkin setingkat dengan kelas A."

"Tapi kan itu simulasi penyerangan yang direncanakan…"

"Hahh… kau ini.. berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Dua puluh satu.."

"Kau harus mencari pasangan yang mencintaimu karena dia merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Tidak peduli seberapa membosankannya kau dan sejelek atau semiskin apapun kau. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak mau dengan aku yang seperti ini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, cari pasangan yang mencintaimu karena dia merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Bukan berarti kau harus menjadikan perempuan yang sedang kau incar sekarang ini harus menjadi pasanganmu. Masih ada banyak perempuan… santai sajalah.. lagian umurmu masih 21 tahun."

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi aku ingin dia!"

"Haaa dasar kau anak manja! Untuk apa kau mecintai jika itu artinya melukai diri sendiri? Cintailah orang yang patut kau cintai!"

"Karin-san sendiri mengejar-mengejar Sasuke-sama sampai tujuh tahun." Keluhnya datar.

"Apa? Waktu itu aku masih terpengaruh pikiran anak SMA!"

"He? Maksudnya, sekarang Karin-san sudah….?"

"Yaa.. kau tidak perlu tahu juga sih. Sudah, ah!" aku bangkit berdiri. "aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan rumah. Sampai nanti!"

Di situ lah pertemuan antara aku dan Kiba berakhir. Seharusnya sih kami menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari pada ini. Hampir dua tahun kami tak bertemu. Dipertemukan oleh musim panas, dan dipisahkan oleh musim dingin. Siapa sangka musim itu berpengaruh. Semoga dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya. Semoga saja…

.

.

Senja nampak enggan ditelan malam. Samar-samar deret kereta melaju terdengar semakin menjauh. Kali ini aku bisa mendengar dan melihat segalanya dengan begitu jelas. Aku telah terbebas dari pengaruh sake. Aku duduk di beranda apartemen, menikmati dua botol anggur pemberian tetangga sebelah.

Pada dasarnya aku bukanlah seorang pemabuk, tetapi kondisi membuatku seperti ini. Yahh.. apa boleh buat. Lagi pula anggur ini bisa mubazir jika tidak diminum. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena anggur.

"…Wataru~ ayo cepat!"

Oh, aku mendengar teriakan anak remaja di bawah sana. Teriakan yang nyaris melengking. Terdengar sangat manja. Pasti anak SMA. Ini bukan ilusi.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

"Ayoo~ kayuh sepedanya lebih cepat!"

"Berat badanmu naik lagi ya?"

"Hoaa kau jahat!"

Sejujurnya, aku benci masa-masa SMA. Aku benci mengenal Namikaze Naruto. Tapi aku lebih benci mengenal seorang teman. Semua itu jika diingat-ingat lagi sekarang, membuatku membenci segalanya. Aku tidak ingin masa lalu terjadi di masa sekarang. Aku tak mau…

.

.

.

"Karin.."

"Hn?"

"Coba tebak… jam istirahat tadi Sasuke mengatakan apa padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang…"

Aku tahu… aku tahu dengan tepat. Membuatku ingin menjerit dan menangis. Ini berita buruk bagiku. Lebih baik aku tertidur lalu terbangun di esok hari. Berpura-pura hari ini tidak pernah ada. Karena itu, aku tak mau mendengar apapun. Tolong jangan katakan apapun…

"Begitukah? Waaw… dia benar-benar mengatakannya padamu?"

"i-Iya.. k-kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Hahha sekali-kali mainlah ke kamarku. Ada banyak _manga shonen ai_ di rak mangaku."

"B-benarkah? Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"kenapa aku harus keberatan? Aku senang dua kawanku menjadi satu. Hihihi."

"Syukurlah…"

Berhenti tersenyum.. ku mohon… aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tidak bisa… berapa kalipun aku mencoba… seperti ada luka yang terus-menerus membuat tubuhku merasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama dan aku tidak bisa menangis… sama sekali tidak bisa. Karena itu, aku tersenyum sebagai pengganti dari tangis…

.

.

.

**Drrrdd! Drrrdd! Drrd! **_**Yurusarenai koto naraba nao sara noe agaru no… dakiyosete hoshii takashimete hoshii**_**… FLOP!**

Aku menutup flap ponsel. Mengabaikan siapa yang menelepon. Mataku masih layu sama seperti pada saat aku dibawah efek sake. Aku yakin betul, sekarang ini aku tidak sedang mabuk. Aku hanya sedang terkena _syndrome_ malas berfikir. Mungkin tidak masuk akal, tetapi itu benar.

Bosan juga hidup tanpa kesibukan. Apalagi sekarang aku tak punya tetangga yang bisa di ajak berbagi. Emm… aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku. Erght! Pada akhirnya aku membutuhkan teman juga. Hal yang sulit aku terima.

"_Mattakun…_"

Jadi teringat Kiba yang mencari seseorang yang dapat menerima dia apa adanya. Adakah seseorang yang seperti itu untukku? Mungkin ada.. mungkin juga tidak ada. Hari ini aku bertemu dua orang yang sedang 'mencari'. Sasuke memiliki jalan yang sama dengan Kiba. Apa tidak apa-apa ya aku tidak membantu Sasuke?

Pst! Aku sudah membantu Sasuke lebih dari tujuh tahun ini. Bukannya aku pamrih, tapi itu lebih dari batas wajar. Lagi pula bukan salahku juga jika Naruto menghilang. Suruh siapa pergi jauh ke New York. Memangnya Jepang tidak cukup luas untuk dia, hah? Atau… Naruto menghilang karena aku? Karena pertengkaran kecil semalam? _Oh my god_.. aku sering sekali bertengkar dengan Naruto. Sumpah demi lobak, tadi malam itu pertengkaran yang bukan apa-apa dibanding pertengkaran sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Kuso_!"

Aku bangkit dari kursi beranda. Mengambil mantel dan syal yang lebih tebal. Kembali lagi ke kursi beranda untuk mengambil ponsel. Buru-buru aku mengambil kunci apartemen di atas tv tanpa menutup pintu beranda. Bergegas aku pergi dengan sepatu _boots_ se-betis. Dalam langkah lebar-lebar, aku mengetik beberapa huruf di ponsel. Lalu menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Beberapa detik aku menunggu selagi nada sambung berdengung.

"Kiba?" sapaku langsung. "kau dimana sekarang? ….tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tunggu di situ, aku segera datang. …tunggu saja!"

**FLOP! TING! **Tepat setelah menutup flap ponsel, kakiku melangkah masuk lift dan pintu lift segera tertutup. Dalam diam yang panik, aku berharap kecepatan lift bisa bertambah 10 kali lebih cepat. Aku butuh kecepatan untuk menghemat waktu. Ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan agar perjuanganku selama tujuh tahun tidak berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

Lexicon

Doushio : Why? / Why it must happen?

Manga Shonen Ai : Boys Love Comic

Kuso : I think it has a similar meaning with "shit"

Mattakun : ungkapan lelah, seperti "ya ampun.." atau "aduh, aduh.." etc

.

Aku senang mendapatkan review dari kalian semua. Semoga ceritaku menjadi lebih baik dan dapat lebih dinikmati. Terimakasih.


	5. Mr Charming

.

Setelah perjuanganku yang bodoh selama 7 tahun, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan perjuangan tersebut berakhir sia-sia. Untuk mendapatkan saran yang tepat dalam menyelesaikan misi, aku menemui Kiba, sang mantan agen terhebat di… err, dunia mungkin, agen FBI. Apalagi dia pernah mengurus masalah Sasuke. Sedikit-banyak, dia tahu sesuatu yang bisa membantu masalahku.

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Mr. Charming**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

"Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba sekali?"

Ku simpan kepala di atas meja. Penuh rasa pasrah. Aku tidak berniat menyerah di awal, tetapi aku memang terlambat. Seharusnya, jika aku berniat menolong, aku menolong tanpa harus berpikir dua kali di awal sebelum segalanya bertambah rumit.

"maaf Karin-san, aku ingin membantu. Tetapi semenjak aku bukan lagi anggota agen, aku tak punya hak dan wewenang mengambil data-data yang ku dapat semasa masih bertugas."

"hn, _daijobu_.."

"nomor telepon Naruto-san… Naruto-san benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"hampir satu milyar kali ku coba.."

"sudah mendatangi tempat tinggalnya?"

"dia tinggal di sebelah aparte…" buru-buru ku angkatkan kepala. Menatap lurus-lurus kedua mata Kiba seolah aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "kau benar… kau benar! KAU BENAR! Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuan singkatnya." Aku menyambar tangan Kiba. Mengenggamnya kuat-kuat sampai dia meringis kesakitan lalu menganyunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali dengan penuh semangat. "sekarang aku harus pergi menuju rumah orang tua Naruto. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Sampai nanti!"

Begitu aku beranjak dari kursi, tangan Kiba berhasil menarikku dan menghentikan pergerakanku. "duduk dulu sebentar." Katanya.

"hei, aku sedang buru-buru!"

"Jika Naruto-san... Naruto-san ada di rumah orang tuanya, seharusnya Sasuke-sama sudah menemukannya dari pagi tadi."

Seluruh tubuhku melorot sampai terduduk kembali di atas kursi. Semangatku patah dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 detik. Pernyataan Kiba benar. "lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"lebih baik hubungi Sasuke-sama terlebih dahulu. Kalian bisa bekerja sama."

Tangan kananku langsung menyusup ke saku jas. Mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya. Sampai aku menyentuh benda dingin seukuran genggaman tangan. Ku tarik lalu ku buka flap benda tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, aku sibuk berharap Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon dariku.

Kiba nampak tidak terlalu peduli. Kepalanya sibuk berputar ke sana kemari, menyapu bersih seluruh pemandangan di sekitar restoran pinggir jalan ini. Terlintas di benakku seberapa baiknya Kiba. Dia mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menolongku, menemukan Naruto. Sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut dengannya setelah dia menjadi mantan agen.

"Halo? Sasuke? …ini aku, Karin. Kau sudah menemukan Naruto? …sudah menghubungi rumah orang tuanya? …apa? ….ha? …hei! …t-t-tunggu! …hei Sasuke! …..aku, aku hany-"

**TUUTT!**

"_Damn_!" desisku kesal. "Sepertinya dia sedang stress karena tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto. Cih!" kataku, membuat tatapan menuntut penjelasan Kiba. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda dariku itu memutar-mutar bola matanya, menolak kontak mata.

"lalu sekarang, Karin-san akan menyerah?" kata Kiba akhirnya setelah mataku berhasil menangkap tatapannya.

Aku membuang nafas berat. Menyimpan ponsel di atas meja, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Beberapa kali aku mengurut kening setelah melepas kacamata. "tidak mungkin aku berhenti." Kataku datar, siap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya.

**Sreeeet, **Kiba menggeser kursinya mendekat padaku. Itu artinya, mulai ada rasa ketertarikan terhadap pokok masalah yang sedang ku alami.

"Kau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku melanjutkan semua ini."

"e? maksudnya?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"aku menasehatimu untuk mencari seseorang yang memang untukmu. Aku pikir, selama ini aku menjaga seseorang yang memang untuk Sasuke. Jika Naruto bukan untuknya, maka seharusnya tujuh tahun adalah waktu 'menghapus' yang sangat cukup menghapus seluruh kenangan tentang Naruto."

Perlahan aku bangkit. Mengambil ponsel dan tidak langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "kau mengerti 'kan? Anggap saja yang ku lakukan ini hanya amal-amalan."

"_un_! _Ganbatte da yo, Karin-san_!"

Malam kian gelap dengan angin dingin bertiup ke segala arah. Senyum hangat Kiba mengantarku sampai aku tak bisa melihat senyum itu lagi di garis horizon. Membuatku yakin, keputusanku ini memang benar. Langkahku mantap meski aku tak tahu arah tujuan. Sendirian.

"amal-amalan yang bodoh." Gumamku kurang jelas sembari mempermainkan batu di ujung sepatu. Pikiranku melayang-layang antara keinginan pulang ke apartemen dan mencari cara lain yang lebih mudah untuk menemukan Naruto.

Andai saja Sasuke masih seorang ketua geng brandal seperti dulu, mungkin mencari seorang Naruto bisa dilakukan dalam hitungan menit. Seluruh anggota yang bertebaran dimana-dimana bisa membantu dalam pencarian. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Eh, tunggu! Itu memang masa lalu, tetapi seharusnya mantan-mantan anggota masih ada 'kan? Mantan-mantan anggota yang adalah beberapa diantaranya menjadi temanku.

Buru-buru aku merogoh saku, mencari ponsel flapku. Tergopoh-gopoh aku mengetik sebuah nama di daftar kontak dan betapa sangat bersyukurnya aku ketika nama yang ku maksud ada. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, aku segera menelepon dan dengan tak sabar menunggu telepon diangkat.

"Sakon?" sapaku tak sabaran begitu nada sambung terhenti. "dengar, dimana kau sekarang? ….aku serius! Dimana kau sekarang? …...ini aku, Karin. Kau ingat? ..…bukaaaan! Bukan! Bukan! Aku teman Sasuke. ….itu Sakura… ini aku, Karin! ….ya, benar! …..boleh minta bantuan? ….kau ingat Naruto? ….itu Ichimoku Ren! Yang aku maksud Namikaze Naruto. Kau ingat kan 'pacar pertama' Sasuke? …..aahahah benar! Benar! ….ya! betul sekali, rambutnya berwarna kuning. ….ha? APA? …..memakai jas hitam? ….lewat dimana? …._ch-cho-chotto_! Kau lihat dia dimana? …...ha? IKEBUKURO? ….e-eh bisa kau—"

"ISAMINE KARIN!"

**PLAK! **Sebuah majalah animanga bulanan mendarat manis di kepalaku. Menimbulkan suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Otomatis aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK!" Bentakku marah. "apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, bajingan?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Ingin dipecat, HAH?"

"e-eh…" beberapa detik aku terdiam. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya melorot ketika yang ku dapat adalah sosok laki-laki jangkung bermantel super tebal dengan kuciran nanas di kepalanya. "ke-kepala editor…" kataku lemah. "ee… eeehehehhe _konbanwa_~"

"_konbanwa_? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELARIKAN DIRI DARIKU!" Teriaknya dalam volume bukan main kerasnya. Mengabaikan perhatian orang-orang di sekitar.

"_ch-chotto_! Aku sedang menelepon, ini penting!" cepat-cepat aku menempelkan ponsel di telinga lagi.

"author kah?"

Aku menggeleng singkat.

"kalau begitu, ikut aku!" serunya sembari merampas ponsel yang hendak ku pakai. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang dia jinjing. Mencengkram tangan kananku kuat-kuat lalu menarikku pergi entah kemana.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan ponselku!" aku meronta-meronta dan tak jarang aku memukul serta menendang Shikamaru.

"apa kau tahu kesalahan apa yang kau buat hari ini?" katanya bernada kesal.

"aku tidak tahu karena kau tidak memberiku tahu. Kembalikan ponselku!" aku berbalik bernada jengkel. Nyaris teriakanku terdengar melengking.

"apa kau lupa, kau menangani tiga author bulan ini, hah? Kau pikir _storyboard_ bisa menyunting dirinya sendiri? Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah kerugian yang akan diterima oleh seluruh pegawai X _publisher_ hanya karena kau sebagai editor tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, HAH?"

"tunggu dan dengar aku!"aku menggeram kesal sembari menebas cengkraman Shikamaru. Memaksanya terlepas dariku. "satu _storyboard_ sudah ku kerjakan dua minggu lalu dan tadi malam sudah ku selesaikan dua storyboard, aku sudah mengirimnya ke fax kantor tadi pagi. _Deadline_ Matsuno-san (salah seorang author) itu minggu lalu, jadi aku aman hari ini."

"aman, hah? BAGAIMANA DENGAN SUNTINGAN TAHAP AKHIR DARI KETIGANYA?" Shikamaru meraung kencang dengan kantong plastic berisi puluhan lembar kertas manga dan sketsa. Belum tas jinjing di tangannya yang lain. Dia benar-benar terlihat sebagai laki-laki yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"itu bukan urusanku. Seharusnya itu urusan Kakashi senpai." Jawabku tenang.

"_BAKA_! Apapun alasanmu, sekarang kau harus ikut denganku!" katanya bersi keras, kembali meraih tanganku dan menariknya.

"e-eh tunggu! Tunggu! Bisakah aku mengerjakannya besok? Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Ada hal yang penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"kalau begitu suruh siapa membolos? Dan kau mengajak Naruto bolos juga ya?"

Kali ini aku diam. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Menjelaskan segalanya dari awal? Sepertinya tidak. Itu bukan ide bagus, dan aku sadar tentang penyuntingan tahap akhir, aku harus mendapat persetujuan author atas perubahan yang ku lakukan. Itu bukan hal kecil yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat.

"katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Isamine Karin tak suka buang-buang waktu, apa lagi buang-buang waktu dengan ocehanmu yang tak berguna."

.

.

Bising keberangkatan kereta terdengar nyaring. Melupakan bahwa saat ini adalah jam malam yang seharusnya hening. Langkah-langkahku melebar seiring rasa 'terlambat' yang tak karuan. Aku berlari semakin kencang menyusuri koridor stasiun, sampai melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus.

"Hap!" aku keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ooh, bau keramaian kota di Tokyo dan di Kyoto itu jauh berbeda ternyata. Apa lagi Ikebukuro, kota yang sepertinya sulit terlepas dari kebisingan.

Lariku terhenti seiring dengan arah tujuan yang menghilang. Segera ku rogoh saku mantel dan menelepon seseorang yang sudah pasti aku tahu siapa.

"Halo? Sakon? Aku sudah tiba di Ikebukuro. Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Ikebukuro sendirian. …..apa maksudmu datang saja ke bar X, hah? Apa kau tidak dengar _ini pertama kalinya aku ke Ikebukuro_? ….apa? …jemput saja aku ke sini, brengsek jalanan!"

**Pip! **Sambungan telepon terputus. Selanjutnya aku berdiri manis di pinggir persimpangan jalan. Aku sudah nampak seperti anak SD yang menunggu jemputan ibu. Aku mulai berharap-harap cemas ketika waktu 10 menit berlaru. Aku jadi lebih sering melirik jam arlojiku. Jam 12.55 malam. Ini jam lebih dari jam larut. Syukurlah aku bisa menyelesaikan _storyboard_ yang diberikan Shikamaru dengan tepat waktu walaupun aku harus datang ke sini pada jam larut.

Tidak terfikirkan olehku bagaimana setelah ini, bagaimana aku bisa pulang atau aku harus mencari penginapan karena jadwal keberangkatan kereta pastilah telah habis. Setitik penyesalan tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatiku. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh gundah lagi. Selain itu, aku bukan anggota grup **GALAU**ERS=,= Sakon bajingan, cepatlah datang!

Lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang tak berhenti ramai sedetik pun. Padahal sudah larut malam begini. Aku tak mengira masih ada orang yang bersenang-senang di tengah malam begini. Tapi mungkin justru karena tengah malamlah yang menjadi hiburan mereka. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Masa SMAku tidak begitu berwarna selayaknya anak muda yang senang bermain. Setelah lulus SMA, aku fokus kuliah untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang aku senangi. Tetapi pada akhirnya malah terjebak dalam pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali.

"Menunggu tumpangan, Nona?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor balap putih berhenti tepat di depanku, dengan pengendara berstelan jas putih awut-awutan dan dasi yang longgar.

"aku menunggu jemputan dari neraka." Kataku tidak ramah. Si pengendara motor terkekeh geli. "apakah butuh waktu lama menuju ke sini dengan motor balap berCC 1000?"

"maaf, aku terjebak banjir fans.."

"err, sudahlah Sakon, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru. Dimana kau melihat Naruto?"

"hei, tidak ada basa-basi dulu? Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah lulus SMA, kan?"

Aku berdecak kesal. Sakon sama sekali tidak berubah selain dari penampilannya yang lebih rapi. Meskipun begitu, aura anak nakal tidak lepas dalam dirinya. Aku cukup terkagum-kagum dengan penampilannya yang baru. Luar biasa, dia terlihat tampan.

"kau sendiri tidak membuka helm. Ayolah, Sakon… jika aku terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin akhirnya akan fatal…"

"ya, ya, ya, baik.." Sakon melepas helmnya dan menyembullah rambut putih yang sangat ku kenali dan rambut itu tidak berubah semenjak SMA. Seolah-olah aku kembali ke masa lalu saat aku melihat rambut itu. Mengingatkan bagaimana dulu aku bergaul dengan geng Sasuke. Merasa tersingkirkan dengan keberadaan Naruto dan aku tidak menjadi apa-apa saat mereka semua berkumpul. Aku hanya sosok yang tidak memiliki pengaruh terhadap lingkaran mereka. Ada dan tidak adanya aku, itu tidak memiliki arti apa-apa bagi mereka.

"hei… jadi, jangan katakan bahwa kau berubah menjadi _white-man_ sekarang."

"ahahha tidak juga. Selain aku senang mengecat rambut, ini juga tuntutan pekerjaan. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya penting sekali ya mencari Naruto? Ada apa?"

"tidak bisa ku ceritakan sekarang, maaf. Jadi, dimana kau melihat anak itu?"

"emm, kalau tidak salah… depan hotel Teito. Kelihatannya sih, dia baru pulang dari pertemuan dengan calon mertua."

"HA? Jangan sok tau!"

"apanya yang sok tau? Dia memakai jas bersama kedua orang tuanya dan di sampingnya ada gadis cantik berkimono. Kau pikir apa lagi yang telah mereka lakukan selain pertemuan perencanaan menikah, hah?"

Mungkin itu berlebihan, tetapi itu sangat masuk akal. "tapi, err, ugh! Tapi, kau tau kan.." kataku terbata-bata. "Naruto itu dari dulu berpacaran dengan… Sa-suke."

"hn, aku tau. Aku pikir mereka sudah putus semenjak aku mendapat kabar Sasuke pergi ke New York. Memangnya dia bisa bertahan ditinggal kekasih selama bertahun-tahun? Aku sih lebih baik putus lalu cari yang baru."

Kini semuanya menjadi lebih rumit lagi. Apakah Naruto tidak mendapat kabar soal kepulangan Sasuke? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau menikah? Dengan perempuan lagi. Errght, kenapa aku yang tertekan padahal ini sama sekali bukan urusanku? Apakah ini waktunya menghubungi Sasuke? Sebentar, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, aku mendapat jawaban yang demi Tuhan itu membuatku ingin menjotos Sasuke. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke telah mengetahui berita perjodohan Naruto?

"hei, Karin? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa.."

"matamu berkantung. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"sungguh.. eh, Sakon, mungkin ini mendadak dan sangat lancang, tapi boleh aku pinjam motormu? _Please…."_

Sakon membuang nafas berat, kemudian berkata "aku bisa mengenalimu dari jauh lewat warna rambutmu yang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Aku mengenalmu sebagai anak pemalu dan pendiam sewaktu SMA. Tapi, lewat bahasamu di telepon… kau berubah drastis ya?"

"ini bukan waktunya membahas masa lalu!" geramku menutupi rasa canggung. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa canggung tiap kali ada orang yang membicarakan kepribadianku di masa lalu dan di masa sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mereka katakan tentang perubahanku adalah benar. Aku memiliki perubahan yang besar. Jika sekarang adalah masa SMA, mana mungkin aku berani mengobrol dan bahkan meminta pinjaman motor pada Sakon, orang yang sering mengejekku sewaktu SMA.

"ayolah Sakon, ku mohon.. aku tidak mungkin menunggu kereta besok pagi. Aku bisa mengendarai motor balap kok!"

"lalu membiarkanku yang sudah keren begini berjalan kaki menuju rumah? Kau-pasti-sedang-bercanda. memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"err, mencari Naruto. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus memberi kabar terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke. Yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi Sasuke? Aku tahu, aku punya nomer teleponnya. Tapi, tapi, tapi, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, dia terdengar sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Bukan berarti aku takut bicara padanya, hanya saja… jika dia sudah tahu kabar mengenai Naruto, lalu aku tetap memberi tahu kabar yang sama, dia pasti makin meledak. Ini bukan tentang hasil akhir, ini tentang cara melakukannya. Bagaimana aku memberi tahu Sasuke walaupun aku tahu mungkin usahaku sia-sia…" kataku berentetan. Aku mulai panik dan tak memperhatikan tatapan Sakon yang berkata "aah, anak ini pasti bukan Karin."

"tenanglah, Karin.. tenang! Tenang!"

"apa maksudmu dengan tenang? Aku harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua hari!"

"aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi beri aku nomer Sasuke. Biar aku yang menghubunginya!"

.

.

"aa, ku kira kau lupa. …..ya, tentu saja, tentu saja! …tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang dimana sekarang? Terdengar berisik sekali. …Kau menyetir sambil menelepon? Berani sekali kau. Dasar ketua geng! Ckckck lalu, aku ingin tahu berapa kali kau ganti pasangan. Hahaha ….bohong! bukannya ada banyak wanita cantik di New York? …ha? Kau masih pacaran dengan Naruto? Tapi, bukannya Naruto itu… bukan masalah gender, tapi tadi siang aku lihat dia di-eh! Ah, bukan apa-apa kok! …sungguh. …err, baiklah, sebenarnya tadi siang aku lihat dia bersama kedua orang tuanya menemui gadis cantik berkimono. …...aku tidak tahu. Kelihatannya sih sedang mengenalkan pasangan. Ya, seperti.. seperti… umm, ….hei! hei! Jangan mendadak marah begitu dong! ….aku tidak mengadu domba. …...lho? hei!"

**TUUTT!**

"Teleponnya diputus"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih kepada Sakon. Tetapi aku malah sibuk mengetik pesan. Dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah memberi alamat rumah orang tua Naruto kepada Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu Naruto ada di sana atau tidak. Menurut intsing yang ku miliki, Naruto sedang ada di sana dan aku akan menyusulnya sekarang.

"Sakon, ku mohon, _please_… _onegaaaai_! Pinjami aku motor!" kataku memohon-memohon dengan nada memelas. Namun, Sakon terlihat tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"itu bukan urusanku. Ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang. Sampai nanti!" katanya datar sambil memakai helm. Sebelum dia bisa menyalakan mesin motor, aku melayangkan kaki tepat ke perutnya sampai dia mengerang merasa mual.

"bajingan, aku baru saja memakai punggung kaki. Bagaimana dengan kepalan tangan dan tendangan kaki yag lain, hah?" aku mulai mengancam Sakon sembari mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Tak peduli apakah ini akan memberikan masalah besar padaku suatu hari nanti, atau tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang begitu menusuk. "jangan kau pikir aku lupa soal _lelucon _ yang sering kau lakukan padaku. Kau pikir lucu jika aku tersandung di kantin dan seluruh makanan yang ku bawa tumpah di kepalaku? Terimakasih untuk seluruh 'masa-masa' SMA yang kau berikan padaku."

Sakon membuang tatapan dariku. Aku tidak mendapatkan tatapan takut dari matanya. Itu lebih seperti tatapan Shikamaru setiap kali aku mengganggu jam tidurnya. Oh, aku gagal mengancam? Atau dia merasa tak diancam karena aku yang mengancam? Latar belakang jadi orang yang pernah sering dibuli itu ngaruh ya?

.

.

.

Perjalanan hampir empat jam dengan motor dalam kecepatan 100 km per jam. Bayangkan sejauh apa rumah orang tua Naruto! Letaknya di desa dan jauh dari peradaban Tokyo. Setidaknya aku masih terbiasa dengan suasana sepi seperti di Kyoto.

"kau yakin, kita tidak sedang tersesat?" Tanya Sakon. Aku mendekatkan telinga padanya. Gemuruh angin membuat pendengaranku kacau. Apalagi terhalangi oleh helm.

"tidak. Aku yakin betul! Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok!"

Di depan dua pohon rindang yang berdiri tegap membentuk gerbang, kami berhenti. Ada papan yang menyambungkan kedua pohon hidup tersebut. Bertuliskan 3 huruf kanji yang entah bagaimana dibacanya, aku tidak tahu.

"ini rumah Naruto? Kau tidak salah alamat 'kan?"

"memangnya kenapa?" jawabku sambil berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"aku pikir Naruto itu berasal dari kalangan sederhana atau setelah melihat letak rumahnya, selebih-lebihnya dia itu anak petani."

"kau tidak berubah. Tetap merendahkan orang lain. Apa kau tidak tahu sebenarnya sejak SMA, aku ini model terkenal di Amerika?"

"ha? Sungguh?"

Cih! Dia berpura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?

Setelah memarkirkan motor, kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu 'rumah' Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tidak cocok menyebut ini dengan rumah. Halaman yang super luas (bahkan jarak dari gebang ke pintu rumah harus dicapai dalam 2 menit), gerbang yang tidak biasa, dan bangunan 'rumah' yang seperti kerajaan di Korea, membuatnya tak pantas di sebut rumah. Belum lagi penerangan jalannya menggunakan lampion dan ada undakan tangga sebelum pintu.

"Ini istana ya?" Tanya Sakon begitu kami tiba di depan pintu.

"ha… entahlah. Pertama kali aku datang ke sini, aku juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganmu."

Beberapa saat kami berdua diam di depan pintu. Bukan karena tak tahu cara mengetuk pintu atau memberi salam pembuka. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya tak enak juga bertamu pagi-pagi begini (baca : jam 04.34 pagi).

"hei, kau tau tidak, Sakon?"

"apa?"

"aku merasa bodoh."

"hn," Sakon menjawab singkat dan tiba-tiba dia meleos pergi.

"hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"tidur di motor."

Aku mengejarnya dari belakang. Bukan bermaksud melarangnya tidur di motor, tetapi aku tidak mau bertamu sendirian. Jika pun aku dianggap orang gila yang bertamu pada jam segini, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

"Sakon, temani aku masuk!"

"aku kan hanya mengantarmu sampai tiba di rumah orang tua Naruto. Tidak ada pernjanjian mengantarmu sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Lagi pula aku ingin istirahat."

"_Please_…." Aku mulai memohon lagi. Di waktu yang bersamaan, deru mesin mobil terdengar mendekat dalam kecepatan tinggi.

**CKIIITT! **Suara gas dan rem dalam satu waktu nyaris membuat gigiku ngilu. Mobil sport merah yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui aturan, tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah jalan antara gerbang rumah dan pintu rumah. Aku dan Sakon yang melihatnya tercengo-cengo. Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, sesosok bayangan jangkung keluar. Terasa dari aura yang dia keluarkan, pastilah dia orang yang bermood sangat buruk.

Aku maupun Sakon, diantara kami tidak ada yang mencoba bertanya _siapa_. Membiarkan sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Cahaya lampion yang seadanya, tidak memberikan penglihatan yang cukup jelas. Lalu, pada jarak dimana mata bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas, aku membuang nafas lega.

"aa~" kata orang itu dengan suara parau. Dia berjalan gontai tanpa keseimbangan. Terdengar dari suaranya saja sudah menunjukan orang itu sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

"yo! _Hisashiburi…_" kata Sakon canggung.

"kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku takut-takut. Dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan penampilannya. Stelan jas biru gelap, rapi sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Sakon, ada kantung hitam di kedua matanya dan tatapannya seperti zombie yang kelaparan. Ini kah pengaruh dari pencarian orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?

"Permisi…" katanya sembari melewati kami berdua dengan langkah gontai. Tepat saat dia berada diantara kami, dia nyaris jatuh jika Sakon tidak menahannya. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tumbang. Apa yang telah terjadi pada anak ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakon yang terdengar enggan.

"Siapa di sana?" kata suara tegas dari kejauhan.

Aku dan Sakon memutar kepala cepat-cepat ke sumber suara. Oh, kali ini apa lagi? Mungkinkah itu prajurit? Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat ada prajurit di rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya orang tua Naruto itu macam apa sih? Jujur saja, walau aku berteman dekat dengan Naruto, sering mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Hubungan orang tuanya bisa dibilang '_rumit'_. Jadi, masih entah karena alasan apa tepatnya terkadang aku tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Lexicon

Daijobu : tidak apa-apa

Ganbatte da yo : Lakukanlah yang terbaik!

Onegai : please/I beg to you

.

Fb?

Setiap orang yang mendengar jawabanku, mereka tertawa dengan dengusan yang kadang membuatku risih. Tetapi aku tetap berkata "aku tidak memiliki fb atau apapun itu.."

Semenjak aku pikir bergaul dalam dunia maya itu diperlukan, aku mulai mengelola blog yang lama ku acuhkan. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku gagal mengelolanya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para pembaca. Aku selalu membaca setiap review kalian, bahkan membacanya berulang-ulang. Itu hal yang menyenangkan.

Duniaforkita(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	6. Unbelieveable

_**Previous on…**_

Aku menemui Sakon, teman baik Sasuke sejak SMA. Dia berubah dari anak SMA _berantakan _menjadi laki-laki _charming_. Ya, ku akui itu karena penampilannya yang serba putih. Tapi bukan itu pokok permasalahannya! Aku dan Sakon pergi ke kediaman orangtua Naruto. Di sana kami bertemu Sasuke dalam keadaan super mengenaskan... lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata kami datang di hari PERNIKAHAN Naruto!

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

"**Unbelieveable"**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

**Srrr, TAK! Srrrr, TAK!**

Terdengar nada berirama. Nada khas yang mengingatkanku pada kampung halaman. Suara gemercik air yang jatuh ke dalam tabung bambu. Jika air telah penuh, maka bambu akan membentur batu dan menumpahkan airnya ke dalam kolam dengan suara nyaring. Bisa ku bayangkan terdapat ikan koi dalam kolam. Lalu deretan bonsai di sekeliling kolam. Ah, rasanya sudah lama aku tak melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Kepalaku terasa pening. Entah efek sake kemarin sore atau aku kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Begitu ku buka mata, pemandanganku buram. Jadi, aku menutup mata lagi dan ku putuskan untuk tidur lebih lama. Namun, tak lama kemudian aku buru-buru membuka mata. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan rasa kaget berlebih. Tanganku meraba-meraba permukaan kasur dengan maksud mencari jam _wake_r dan tak ku temukan dimanapun. Terlepas dari jam _waker_, aku beralih ke ponsel. Begitu aku menoleh memperhatikan sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja aku diam membeku merasa asing. Ini bukan apartemenku dan bahkan aku tidak ingat memiliki futon tradisional yang dapat digulung dan dilipat.

"kore?"

Oh, apa yang telah terjadi? Aku tidak ingat apa yang ku lakukan sebelum aku jatuh tertidur. Sekelilingku tiba-tiba berubah seperti di tempat penginapan. Bahkan ada tatami (biasanya di apartemen modern tidak ada tatami).

Buru-buru aku keluar, menggeser pintu tradisional yang terbuat dari kertas dan.. hap! Aku mengerutkan wajah dengan ekspresi kaget. Seseorang nyaris mengetuk jidatku.

"woah!" serunya kaget. "_o-ohayou_… o_genki desu ka_?"

"Sakon?"

Otakku mendapat sedikit kejutan listrik. Rentetan ingatan berpencaran dalam otak dengan sekali lihat wajah Sakon. Tadi malam, err… lebih tepat tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke mendadak jatuh pingsan yang entah itu jatuh tertidur atau memang pingsan. Beberapa prajurit atau harus ku katakan sebenarnya mereka itu _bodyguards _di era modern begini, menangkap basah kami—3 tiga tamu yang kebingungan bagaimana cara menyapa tuan rumah. Karena melihat penampilan kami, terutama Sasuke, yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, yakni mata berkantung dan wajah penuh rasa lelah, akhirnya kami dibiarkan menginap untuk beberapa jam. Now, _here we are_.

"Naruto menikah hari ini!" kata Sakon tiba-tiba saja.

"ASTAGA!" Jeritku tanpa control. Secara reflek Sakon menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan lebarnya.

"apakah Sasuke tahu?" tanyaku buru-buru.

"demi Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur dia belum bangun. Apa kau punya ide untuk langkah selanjutnya?"

"emm, dimana dia tidur?"

Di waktu bersamaan, terdengar suara pintu bergeser di sebelah kami, diikuti suara parau "aku di sini.." penampilan Sasuke jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan dari pada tadi malam. Kemeja tanpa jasnya berantakan dan dasinya sudah tak layak di sebut dasi.

"**Dimana Naruto?**"

Sakon merendahkan tubuhnya mendekatiku, lalu berbisik "Apa aku boleh melarikan diri?" andai bisa, aku juga ingin. Baik aku maupun Sakon, kami berdua sama-sama tahu bagaimana sifat buruk seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika dia merasa terganggu.

"**Tunjukan padaku, dimana Naruto?**"

Dengan gesit aku berlari ke arah Sasuke, menopang tubuh jangkungnya sebelum tumbang kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku tidak mencium bau alcohol atau rokok pada diri Sasuke. Itu artinya, dia tidak mabuk untuk melepas rasa pendat dalam pikiran. Malah tercium aroma khasnya yang sejak SMA tidak pernah berubah. Dengan sepercik keajaiban, aroma tersebut membuatku merasa rindu masa lalu. Masa yang aku kira tidak pernah ingin aku ingat.

"Lebih baik istirahat dulu saja. Kau pasti lelah 'kan setelah menempuh perjalanan New York - Jepang?" Kata Sakon sambil membantuku membopong Sasuke.

"**Aku tidak butuh.**" Kata Sasuke tegas sembari melepas bopongan aku dan Sakon. Dia berjalan lunglai sepanjang koridor sambil berpegangan pada dinding.

Aku dan Sakon memperhatikannya tanpa berniat melarang. Kami berdua tidak berusaha mencegah atau membantu. Jika pun kami lakukan, salah satu atau keduanya tetap saja salah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tipikal orang yang keras kepala dan tak ingin dibantu jika ini adalah masalah pribadi menurutnya. Kami berdua sama-sama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Meski mungkin dalam 7 tahun ini ada perubahan dalam diri Sasuke.

Sakon menarik ujung mantelku. Dia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke berada dengan dagunya. Di sana, dua orang berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Aku dan Sakon buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke. Wajah-wajah _bodyguards _tersebut tidak nampak ramah.

"Kalian ini, tamu atau penyusup?" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

Err, aku pikir mereka punya cara yang lebih keren untuk memastikan hal tersebut dari pada menanyakan langsung atau mereka hanya _bodyguards _hiasan saja?

"kami bertiga teman Naruto. Sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali karena tidak mau terlambat di acara yang sangat berbahagia ini. Aaahahahhaa" kata Sakon lancar. Tak lupa dia bergaya dengan senyuman _charming_nya. Ah, shit! Aku tidak mau mengakui, tetapi senyuman itu memang memukau. Bisa ku tebak, pasti dia berprofesi sebagai model.

"**dimana Naruto?**" geram Sasuke. Aku langsung merasa was-was. Kalau Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini, mungkin kami malah di sangka teroris.

"kami tidak bisa menunj- hei! Mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke berlari melewati dua _bodyguards _yang **nampak** pintar padahal ternyata otaknya tidak sepintar penampilannya. Aku dan Sakon saling bertukar tatap. Detik selanjutnya, kami menemukan kesepakatan tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan kata-kata. Secara bersamaan, kami menabrak dua_ bodyguards_, mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang entah berlari kemana.

Secepat mungkin kami berlari dan berbelok di beberapa tempat. Lari kami semakin cepat seiring punggung Sasuke yang tak bisa kami lihat dimana-dimana.

"kemana sekarang kita harus berbelok?" kata Sakon setelah kami terlalu banyak berbelok di beberapa perempatan jalan.

"entah. Belok kiri saja!" jawabku sambil tersengal-sengal.

Koridor demi koridor kami lewati. Tetapi kami tidak mendapat petunjuk soal keberadaan Sasuke, apa lagi Naruto. Pemandangan di kiri-kanan kami tidak jauh dari dinding kertas tradisional khas Jepang dan halaman luas dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang. Sebagian diantaranya ada pohon yang ku kenal, pohon pinus dan karet.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. Dimana jalan keluarnya?" Tanya Sakon lagi. Terdengar dari deru nafasnya, dia mulai kelelahan.

"ARGHT! Mana aku tahu!"

"Apa kau yakin ini rumah? Hah- hah-hah.. ARRRRGGHHTT! SEBERAPA LUAS BAGIMU UKURAN RUMAH YANG WAJAR?

Kami berhenti berlari di tikungan terakhir. Sejenak kami beristirahat untuk menetralkan pernafasan. Benar-benar gila.. ini tidak pantas disebut rumah, ini lebih cocok disebut istana. Sangat luas!

"Sudah lama aku tak berlari secepat barusan..." kataku diantara deru nafas tak teratur.

Sakon tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku merasa curiga ketika aku tak mendengar deru nafas Sakon. Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukan Sakon dengan ekspresi terkesima atau entah apalah itu. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Tanpa bertanya, aku mengikuti arah yang di tuju mata Sakon. Nafasku tercekat begitu melihat apa yang Sakon lihat. Mungkin sekarang aku mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sakon.

"Astaga…" gumamku tak jelas.

Meski kami berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, kebetulan dan keberuntungan memihak kepada kami. Kami tiba di depan pintu utama dan terjadi kekacauan di jalan utama. Posisi kami yang berada di atas, membuat kami bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan halaman depan. Bukan terbelalak karena keindahan penataan halaman, tetapi menyaksikan ada begitu banyak orang berkumpul dengan pakaian formal. Di pusat kumpulan tersebut banyak yang memakai kimono dan di sana ada Sasuke! Err, ini pertemuan yang tidak tepat antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Siapapun pasti akan merasa kaget jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikan padahal jelas-jelas orang itu mengikat status pacaran denganmu. Itulah yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa tahu perasaannya tak karauan dari disini. Tapi syukurlah dia tidak berbuat macam-macam. Dia diam berdiri di antara tamu-tamu lain. Aku harap, meski ini harapan egois, Sasuke segera pergi tanpa harus menemui Naruto. Jika Naruto mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, mungkin upacara pernikahan ini akan kacau. Sangat kacau.

"Hei, jadi begini ya pesta pernikahan tradisioanal itu?"

"ssst, jangan berisik!" kataku kemudian duduk tenang memperhatikan upacara.

"Kenapa pengantin wanita memakai kimono yang kelihatan berat dan tidak enak dipakai?"

"kau akan mengerti jika kau memakainya."

"tapi aku kan laki-laki. Lagi pula, jika aku menikah nanti, aku tidak akan memakai kimono seperti Naruto. Itu kelihatan norak… dan aku lebih memilih menikah di kuil atau gereja."

"ssstt!" aku tak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sakon. Aku sibuk memperhatikan keadaan di bawah sana. Sepertinya Sasuke mengacau. Begitu aku melihat Sasuke menarik keluar Naruto dari kerumunan, aku segera meraih tangan Sakon. Tak mempedulikan protesan Sakon. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju Sasuke tanpa harus menarik perhatian sekeliling.

Upacara pernikahan yang tadinya sangat khidmat, kini berubah gaduh dengan gemuruh seruan dan pertanyaan heran dari tamu undangan. Orang-orang berjas hitam segera mengejar Sasuke dan tak lama aku pun sadar, bukan hanya Sasuke yang sedang dikejar, aku dan Sakon pun ternyata menjadi incaran mereka. Maka, fokusku sekarang bukan hanya mengejar Sasuke, tetapi juga melarikan diri ke lapangan parkir.

"Sakon, dimana motormu?" kataku panic. Kami berdua berlari-lari kecil diantara puluhan mobil mewah. Aku makin panic begitu dari belakang ada puluhan orang berjas hitam berlari-lari penuh semangat ke arah kami, dan aku kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

"SAKON!" Jeritku frustasi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Jika kami berdua tertangkap, pengakuan sebagai teman dekat Naruto pun tidak akan dipercaya setelah Naruto 'diculik' oleh Sasuke.

"LARI!" Sakon meraung sembari melepas cengkraman tanganku di jasnya, berbalik menyambar pergelangan tanganku, dan kini aku yang ditariknya berlari.

Sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak lagi mempedulikan Naruto apalagi Sasuke. Terserah mereka mau pergi kemana saja, yang penting aku selamat.

**TEEETT! TEETTT!**

"HUWAAAA!" Kami berdua menjerit sejadi-jadinya begitu mobil sport merah dalam kecepatan tinggi mengarah kepada kami yang kami tahu siapa pengemudi mobil tersebut. Bodohnya lagi, karena termakan panic, kami bukannya berhenti berlari lalu mencari tempat aman, malah terus berlari lebih cepat di tengah jalan seolah menabrakkan diri ke mobil. Di depan ada mobil dan di belakang sekawanan orang dengan kemarahan masing-masing. Ini pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan sepertinya. Apalagi ini adalah hari pernikahan.

"SASUKE SIALAN!" Kutuk Sakon. Dalam hatipun aku tak jauh mengutuk Sasuke dengan kata-kata tak kalah kasar dengan Sakon. Jika terjadi kecelakaan, lalu masuk surat kabar, maka di surat kabar akan tertulis ; "korban kecelakaan, menabrakkan diri pada mobil sport berkecepatan tinggi". God, itu sama sekali gk keren! Tapi jika harus jujur, aku menikmati semua ini. Sensasinya berbeda dari yang biasa ku lakukan. Setiap hari menghadapi _storyboards_, computer, telepon, author, erght! Itu nyaris membuatku gila.

Detik-detik mobil mendekati kami, Sakon menarikku ke pinggir. Membuatku menabrak pantat mobil dalam satu gerakan cepat dan rasanya membuat tubuhku terasa remuk. Mobil lewat begitu saja dengan suara klakson yang tak berhenti. Orang-orang di belakang kami segera berlari berhambur melawan arah. Berteriak dengan teriakan ketakutan sekaligus panik. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang lari tak terkendali. Aku terkikik geli melihat setiap ekspresi yang mereka hasilkan. Ini upacara pernikahan terkonyol yang pernah ku hadiri.

**BRUUM! BRUUM!**

Sebelum aku sadar, Sakon telah siap dengan motor balapnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera naik karena dari arah lain sekawanan orang-orang berjas hitam berlari ke arah kami. Dalam kecepatan tinggi, motor balap putih melesat lincah melewati puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tamu undangan. Mau tak mau, aku memeluk erat Sakon dari pada menanggung resiko jatuh lalu tertangkap.

Di jalan desa yang kecil dan lurus, Sakon membiarkan motornya berlari kencang sekencang-kencangnya motor balap. Ketika dari jauh kami melihat sebuah titik merah, Sakon mengurangi kecepatan. Merah yang mula-mula nampak seolah titik, berubah ke dalam bentuk yang tak asing dari jarak dekat dan Sakon berhenti tepat di belakang benda merah tersebut. Aku tidak segera turun. Beberapa saat aku memperhatikan keadaan. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu mobil dengan kepala menunduk dan Sasuke yang membelakangi Naruto. Langsung ku tebak dengan mudah, pasti sudah terjadi pertengkaran.

"antarkan aku pulang." Kata Naruto pelan dan terkesan judes. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Aku rasa, ini giliranku turun tangan. Namun, sebelum kakiku menginjak aspal, Sakon menahanku. Melarangku ikut campur. Kepalanya yang berhelm menggeleng kecil. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia tiba-tiba menarik gas pada kecepatan tinggi. Membuatku sedikit terlenggak ke belakang lalu berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Mataku tertuju pada Naruto, membiarkan kepalaku berputar sampai titik maksimal kepalaku dapat berputar ke belakang.

"Hei, hentikan motornya!" kataku.

"cukup. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah mereka lebih jauh."

"hentikan motornya, bodoh!" kataku bersi keras. Sakon malah menaikkan kecepatan. Sekali lagi, badanku terlenggak ke belakang dan reflek kedua tanganku melingkar di perut Sakon, berpegangan.

"Hentikan bodoh! Hentikan! Hentikan!" kataku berulang-ulang sambil memukul-mukul helm Sakon. Lalu dalam sekali rem, motor berhenti. **PLETAK! **Jidatku membentur helm dan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Berdenyut-denyut.

"Turun dari motorku."

Tetapi aku tidak turun. Dia pikir aku bodoh? Setelah menurunkanku, pasti dia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sakon berdecak kesal. "kau tidak bisa ikut campur lebih jauh terhadap masalah orang lain." Kata Sakon akhirnya menjelaskan. "lagi pula, apa kau tidak cukup terluka selama 7 tahun ini? Kau tidak sadar kau terlihat menyedihkan? Aku bisa menilaimu seperti itu padahal aku tak tahu bagaimana persisnya cerita cintamu dengan Sasuke. Jika aku tahu, mungkin selain menyedihkan, kau lebih persis terlihat bodoh."

_Damn_! Kata-katanya benar dan aku sangat merasa kesal. Errrgghhtt! Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengahajar si brengsek Sakon karena kata-katanya yang terlalu tepat sasaran.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bantuanmu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Semilir angin berhembus. Tercium aroma musim dingin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entah karena ini desa dan aku terbiasa mencium aroma musim dingin di keramaian Kyoto. Aku menundukkan kepala sementara telinga mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata dari Sakon, orang tertolol yang pernah ku kenal. Diantara anggota geng Sasuke, Sakon lah yang terkenal sompral dan paling terlihat bodoh. Tetapi, bagiku kebodohannya hanyalah topeng belaka untuk menutupi jiwa bijaknya. Dimana dia selalu sebagai penegak semangat Sasuke, menjadi penasehat dikala Sasuke kehilangan diri dan menjadi tiang saat Sasuke tak mampu berdiri, membuatku terus mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya meski itu menyakiti hatiku.

Sasuke dan Sakon adalah kawan dekat. Sama seperti aku dan Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah sadar betapa berharganya Sakon sampai mereka berpisah dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengabari apa-apa tentang dirinya kepada Sakon.

Sekarang, Sakon melakukan hal yang biasanya dia lakukan untuk Sasuke kepadaku. Aku paham dengan posisiku dan aku paham dengan posisi Sakon. Dia teman yang baik menurutku. Dia tak suka jika melihat seorang kawan merasa terpuruk dan dia tak suka pertengkaran antar teman meski dia bergabung dengan geng nakal. Karena dia berteman dekat dengan Sasuke, maka aku mengenalnya meski kami bukan teman yang baik sewaktu SMA. Dia sering mengolok-olokku dan tak jarang mempermalukanku di depan umum.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak?"

"ya, aku dengar."

"jadi, kau masih ingin pergi ke sana?"

"tidak."

"sekarang, pulang?"

Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat dia berlaku baik padaku. Seharusnya, dia lupa padaku. Lupa total setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku semasa SMA. Aku hanya mainan baginya.

"terserah." Jawabku singkat. Lalu kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka topic pembicaraan, kami berdua hanya berdiam diri. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang berusaha membuka mulut. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Melayang tak tentu arah bersama lamunan masa lalu dan tiba-tiba aku teringat kalimat Naruto.

"…_Jika Sasuke pulang nanti, tunjukan padanya betapa kau mencintainya dan jangan pernah hiraukan aku. Jangan pernah kau fikirkan tentang aku. Paham?"_

Apakah dari awal, Naruto memang merencanakan semua ini? Termasuk pernikahan ini? Err, tapi pikirannya salah besar jika merencanakan aku dan Sasuke mengikat suatu hubungan special. Seharusnya dia tak pernah berfikir aku pantas berpacaran dengan mantan pacarnya. Lagi pula dia sendiri tahu 'kan kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu seorang _gay_?

.

.

.

Sakon menarik standar motor lalu turun dari motor tanpa memerintahkanku turun lebih dulu. Cara dia turun dari motor benar-benar tidak mencirikan penampilannya yang keren. Kaki kiri turun duluan, kaki kanan melayang ke arah depan melewati stir motor. Sempat aku ingin tertawa, namun aku tahan. Setelah dia melepas helm, dia menatapku tanpa arti.

"kenapa kau mencintai orang yang jahat padamu?"

Aku membuang muka dari Sakon menatap tempat lain. Mengabaikan lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang yang lewat di belakang kami. Aku kembali ke keramaian kota. Suara kendaraan bergema diantara dinding garasi yang super besar ini. Mungkin sepuluh atau belasan mobil dapat masuk sekaligus. Aku tidak mengerti seberapa kayanya Sakon. Sewaktu SMA, dia tidak punya tanda-tanda cikal bakal orang kaya.

"kau masih mencintai Sasuke setelah lulus SMA?"

"dari mana kau tahu soal itu?"

Sakon tidak menjawab. Matanya berkeliling menghindari kontak mata. Detik itu juga aku menyesali pertanyaanku sendiri. Sudah jelas-jelas nada Sakon adalah pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan.

"aku kan hanya bertanya. Jawabannya 'iya' ya? che! mudah terbaca…"

Aku turun dari motor. Merapikan pakaian lalu dengan penuh perasaan membungkuk hormat. "terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti membalas jasamu."

**PLOK! **Dengan lembut tangan lebarnya jatuh di atas kepalaku. Mengacak-acak kecil rambutku yang sudah awut-awutan sehabis tertiup angin kencang. Rasanya sudah lama tak ada yang melakukan hal ini padaku dan sejujurnya soal perlakuan ini… aku memiliki perasaan yang galau, antara suka dan benci. Sentuhan yang Sakon berikan, sama seperti sentuhan yang biasa dilakukan Sai Senpai. Senpai bilang, sentuhan itu bagian dari ungkapan kasih. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya soal itu sampai sekarang.

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika kau memang memaksa ingin balas budi, jadi _maid_ di apartemenku ya!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

**BLETAK! **Lagi-lagi kakiku melayang, mengenai kepalanya kali ini. Sakon terkekeh geli sambil mengusap kepalanya yang pasti terasa saki.

"hei, Karin.."

"hn?"

"Jangan tersendat oleh masa lalu. Kau harus mengucapkan selamat datang pada apa yang menanti di depan. Sasuke itu bagian dari masa lalumu kan?"

Aku tertegun mendengarkan. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di sekeliling berubah. Perkataan sakon mengalir lembut seolah mengusir beban yang ada dalam pikiranku. Beban yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Yang aku tahu, beban itu mengganjal dalam hati. Menghambat aku untuk bergerak bebas dan menyerukan kehidupan pada dunia.

"tinggalkan dia. Tinggalkan masa lalu."

"terimakasih…"

Hening.

"Nee, Sakon."

"hn?"

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?"

"ha? Apa?" Sakon mendengus geli dengan sedikit senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Aku menggeleng kepala diikuti senyum hiasan. Berusaha mengontrol keadaan ke dalam kondisi setengah bercanda.

"aku tahu sejak pertama kali kau mempermalukanku di depan seluruh murid. Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang anak cupu berkacamata. Kau membenci fakta itu 'kan?"

Sakon terkekeh geli. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Sedikit bergerak-gerak hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

"ya, aku akui soal fakta itu. Tapi, aku bagian dari masa lalumu juga, kan?"

"ya, dan aku tidak bisa memilihmu," jawabku sigap. Aku berdehem canggung. "jadi, sebenarnya aku ini anak cupu yang banyak digemari oleh laki-laki ya? hahaha" kami berdua tenggelam dalam tawa sesaat. Cukup untuk melupakan suhu dingin sekitar. Setelah tawa berlalu, kami saling berdiam diri. Aku sadar, seharusnya aku segera berpamitan dan kembali ke kantor. Aku meminta izin pada Shikamaru untuk bolos walaupun Shikamaru hanya mengizinkan sampai jam 3 sore nanti.

"hei, kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?" kata Sakon akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"tentang?"

"tentang aku dan Sasuke yang melibatkanmu."

"ha? Apa? Beri tahu aku!"

"Sasuke pernah menyukaimu."

"HA?" 

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

How to end this story?

Is there any idea? I lost my idea… che! Funny.


	7. Nara Shikamaru

_**Previous on…**_

"hei, kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?" kata Sakon akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"tentang?"

"tentang aku dan Sasuke yang melibatkanmu."

"ha? Apa? Beri tahu aku!"

"Sasuke pernah menyukaimu."

"HA?"

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

_Intermesso …_

.

"Yang itu.."

Angin berhembus hampir setiap saat di ketinggian ini. Aroma mekar bunga sakura masih tercium meski april telah berakhir. Awal tahun pelajaran telah dimulai. Seragam SMA masih tercium bau toko, bau baru yang khas.

"Matamu tidak buta 'kan, Sas?" Sakon turun melompat dari pilar bangunan, ke sisi Sasuke. Lalu melompat lagi ke atas tembok pembatas, ikut mengamati apa yang diamati oleh Sasuke dari atas gedung parkir setengah jadi ini.

Sasuke berdecak tanpa arti. "ada yang salah ya dengan anak itu?"

"emm… tidak juga. Hanya saja dia berkacamata."

"lalu? dia yang mengobatiku waktu itu 'kan?"

"ha? Kapan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya sibuk mengamati setiap gerak sosok mungil di bawah sana. Di mata Sasuke, semua gerakan yang dibuat sosok di bawah sana selalu terlihat lucu. Bagaimana anak itu berjalan, menoleh, melambai dan tersenyum. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke suka rambut merahnya yang tergerai cantik.

.

.

.

Clack.. clack.. clack.. tetes demi tetes air turun dari ujung rambut. Akibatnya, keramik UKS jadi basah dan kotor oleh tanah yang berubah menjadi lumpur. Bau amis telur tercium dimana-mana. Terik matahari yang berhasil menerobos jendela dan jatuh tepat di kepalanya membuat suasana semakin menjadi gila. Karin tetap berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, mengabaikan hawa panas musim panas. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi.

"sudah… kau bilang : tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kata Sai enteng sembari mengacak-acak lembut rambut Karin dengan handuk UKS.

Karin tidak menjawab. Bukan tak tahu jawaban, tetapi kini dirinya sedang berusaha menahan luapan emosi. Jika memaksakan diri untuk berkata-kata, mungkin dia akan meledak dalam tangis. Dia tak mau menunjukkan wajah menangis terus menerus di hadapan Sai, seorang kakak kelas yang mencintainya.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh _menegur _dia?" kata Sai lagi, pergerakan tangannya berhenti. Sai tidak berusaha mengelap tangannya yang kini kotor dan berbau amis dari sisa pecahan telur di kepala Karin. Dia malah nampak senang dan terlihat ingin membuat tangannya menjadi lebih kotor lagi.

"..unn.. _betsu ni_.."

"kenapa?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi dengan penegasan.

Beberapa saat Karin terdiam. Menyadari, dia harus memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan selanjutnya. Jika salah sedikit saja, mungkin dia akan membuat Sai marah.

"tidak apa-apa, Senpai…" akhirnya kata Karin singkat, sesingkat-singkatnya.

"berapa kali dia melakukan ini padamu?" kini suara Sai terdengar dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"tidak sering. Makanya, tidak apa-apa…"

"ini bukan soal kau tidak apa-apa, ini soal TINGKAH DIA PADAMU!" Sai meraung. Membuang handuk di tangannya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Senpai!" Karin menahan tangan Sai. Meremasnya kuat-kuat dan tak mempedulikan jika kukunya melukai tangan Sai.

"..Sakon.. ukh! Sakon.." Karin kesusahan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Emosinya belum stabil. Dirinya sedang terapung-apung antara senang, terharu, dan benci. Sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"lepas, aku akan menghajarnya sebelum dia pergi." Nada Sai makin terdengar dingin.

"dia menyukaiku, senpai.." kini Karin tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, suaranya terdengar serak dan sumbang.

Teg! Satu kalimat itu, sebuah alasan... terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun meyakinkan.. suara lembut Karin yang lemah yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah fakta kuat.

"che! Heh.. hah.. ha-ha-ha Jangan bercanda, Karin! Seseorang yang menyukaimu tidak akan mempermalukanmu di depan umum seperti ini…"

"Sakon punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya…"

Sai tertegun. Menatap tanpa arti wajah Karin yang tenggelam dalam tundukan kepala. Rambut merah panjangnya nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian wajah dan selewat nampak seperti sodako dengan warna rambut baru.

"bagaimana kau yakin, Karin?" Tanya Sai tidak terlalu peduli. Dia tak menginginkan jawaban. Dia menginginkan kebenaran dalam hati Karin. Sai takut jika hati Karin berpaling dari Sasuke ke seseorang lain, dan seseorang itu bukanlah dirinya… itu akan berarti perjuangannya selama ini hanya sia-sia.

"..Sakon itu.. Sakon itu.."

Sai menunggu dengan sabar. Menghadap ke Karin dan melepas cengkraman anak itu. Dia mulai berfikir seberapa imutnya tindakan Karin. Anak perempuan yang sangat pemalu.

"dia orang baik!" tegas Karin.

Dan Sai mengerti seberapa sulit usaha Karin untuk mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang dirasa Karin itu membuatnya malu. Sai suka bagian itu. Sai suka ketika kedua pipi Karin semu kemerahan. Sai suka cara Karin menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Sai suka semua itu.. semua bagian yang ada pada diri Karin.

Srrashh… jari-jari Sai menyusup diantara helaian rambut Karin. Rambut yang lembab dan tak tercium aroma khas shamponya. Aromanya hilang karena dicuci mati-matian bekas lemparan 4 butir telur mentah. Ulah Sakon.

"itu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti…" kata Sai dengan nada seperti biasa, membuat Karin menaikkan kepalanya, menatap lurus mata Sai. "aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau menganggap teman kepada orang yang telah berbuat jahat padamu."

"he… ehe… hehe… karena aku orang bodoh.." jawab Karin enteng. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan membiarkan Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lembab berbau anyir.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****7**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**~Kohan44~**

.

.

.

Kendaraan berlalu lalang di luar sana. Sesekali mata Karin beralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela kafe ke jam tangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Jarum pendek nyaris mendekati angka tiga, dan itu semakin mendekatkan Karin pada kepanikan. Kepalanya berputar-putar antara pemandangan luar, jam tangan dan meja seberang, meja dimana Sakon dan menejernya berada.

"_geez…_" ini yang entah ke berapa kalinya Karin menggeram kesal menunggu Sakon selesai berdebat dengan menejernya.

Setelah Karin setuju dengan ajakan Sakon di ruang parkir untuk mengobrol dan minum kopi sambil membicarakan rahasia antara Sasuke – Sakon, Si Tuan Charming itu malah bertemu menejernya di kafe. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan teguran dan perdebatan soal _schedule_ Sakon hari kemarin dan hari ini yang terganggu. Menejernya itu persis sekali dengan Shikamaru yang suka marah-marah jika sudah menyangkut rapat percetakan buku. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Shikamaru, Karin jadi sedikit was-was. Walaupun Karin terlihat cuek dan kurang peduli dengan tugasnya, sebenarnya ada perasaan takut yang disembunyikan, takut dipecat. Karin tak tahu pekerjaan apa yang harus dia cari selanjutnya jika Shikamaru memecatnya.

Dua menit berlalu dari sejak terakhir kali Karin melirik jam. Ini tidak bisa ditoleransi. Seberapa besar rasa penasarannya terhadap rahasia, tetap rasa takut dipecat yang paling besar. Akhirnya Karin membenarkan syal lalu beringsut pergi dari tempat duduk. Tak menghiraukan Sakon, ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar, menerobos angin musim dingin. Berlari-lari kecil menuju terowongan stasiun kereta api.

Setelah membeli tiket, Karin menunggu kedatangan kereta dengan rajin sambil menggenggam cemas ponselnya. Dari semenjak tiba di ruang parkir apartemen Sakon, Shikamaru tidak menghubunginya. Mungkin ini pertanda buruk. Biasanya, Shikamaru minimalnya akan memberikan sebuah pesan teks tentang ancaman jika Karin terlambat dua detik saja.

Tepat diantara kecemasan dan kebimbangan untuk menelepon Shikamaru, kereta tiba di hadapan Karin. Karin segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan melupakan kecemasan untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru berdecak kesal ketika tak menemukan warna merah yang selalu menjadi target bentakannya. Dua hari tanpa si rambut merah, itu hampir sama seperti dua hari menahan emosi. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi keberadaan Karin begitu mempengaruhi gejolak emosinya. Bagaimana dia bisa lebih lega jika ada Karin, dan dia akan lebih uring-uringan jika Karin tak ada.

Jam menunjukkan 01.56 siang. Sejauh ini, Karin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Detik selanjutnya, Shikamaru merasa dirinya bodoh karena telah memberikan izin cuti sampai jam 3 nanti. Perizinan yang memang bodoh. Cuti kok cuma beberapa jam? Untung saja kemarin malam dia bertemu dengan Karin di pinggir jalan. Walau pun itu hanya kejadian yang tidak disengaja. Lebih ke semacam takdir, mungkin, dan entah 'untung' untuk apa tadi malam Shika bertemua Karin.

Beberapa telepon berdering. Volumenya ada yang besar dan kecil, tergantung dari jarak telepon itu ke Shikamaru. Hampir semua telepon berdering bergantian. Mengusik pikiran Shikamaru yang semberawut. Belum lalu lalang orang-orang kantor. Shikamaru tak habis pikir, apa saja yang dilakukan mereka sampai harus bolak-balik melewati mejanya? Itu makin membuat matanya pusing.

Kembali dia berusaha focus terhadap pekerjaan. Menyunting _storyboards _yang sudah diberi perubahan oleh bawahannya. Ada kerutan di kening Shikamaru, juga ada keringat. Bukan kerutan dan air keringat biasa.

"GAH!" Shikamaru berseru frustasi sembari melempar lembar naskah cerita ke atas meja. Beberapa kali dia berputar di kursi sambil memijit ringan keningnya. Kembali tangannya meraih ponsel dekat cangkir kopi. Melihat layar ponsel tersebut dan tak menemukan apa-apa selain gambar seorang bocah 4 tahun dengan rambut blonde pendek. Shikamaru menaruhnya kembali. Menunggu jam 3 tiba itu lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Lebih lama dari menunggu kelahiran seorang anak.

Shikamaru beringsut dari kursi, bergegas keluar kantor setelah mengambil mantel, mengacuhkan tatapan curiga dari bawahannya. Ia tak peduli jika dirinya dinilai buruk oleh bawahan, selama atasan Shikamaru menganggapnya baik-baik saja, semuanya tidak menjadi masalah.

Di pinggir kedai dekat persimpangan jalan, seorang wanita muda dengan 4 kunciran unik berdiri manis. Wajahnya tidak nampak kesal saat menunggu. Mungkin itu karena yang ditunggu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Shikamaru tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri wanita muda tersebut.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" kata Shikamaru dengan nafas sedikit tersengal-sengal. Si Wanita Muda menggeleng singkat seraya mengajak masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Maaf jika kau menunggu lama di cuaca seperti ini." Kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat gelenganku barusan?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab dan malah duduk manis di salah satu bangku sebelum bangku tersebut diisi oleh seseorang lain. Beberapa saat Shikamaru mengacuhkan wanita di sebelahnya dan sibuk memilih menu yang disediakan kedai. Wanita yang di sebelahnya pun nampak tak begitu mempermasalahkan. Sepertinya, ini hal yang sering terjadi pada si Wanita. Maka, Si Wanita pun ikut memilih menu.

"Ehm," si Wanita mendehem pendek. Bukan karena ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya atau dia sedang terkena flu-batuk, melainkan untuk meluruskan inti pertemuan ini.

"Oh, bagaimana kabar Mahiru?" kata Shikamaru akhirnya, membicarakan perempuan lain.

"dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan memasukkannya ke TK." Jawab Si Wanita dengan kepala tak berhenti bergerak antara mengangguk, berputar ke kiri dan kanan. Entah canggung atau meresa kedinginan.

"kau tidak meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumah 'kan?"

"tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Di rumah ada temanku yang menjaganya. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Mahiru di cuaca sedingin ini."

"un.. benar, sepertinya salju akan turun hari ini."

Keheningan mengisi kembali. Shikamaru tak nampak canggung sama sekali. Berbeda dengan wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi istri Shikamaru dan memberikan seorang anak perempuan bernama Mahiru.

"kau yakin akan memberikan Mahiru pada ku?" kata Shikamaru.

"kenapa? Kau ayahnya 'kan?"

Beberapa saat Shikamaru diam, memberikan sedikit jeda. "maksudku, kau tau kan.. pekerjaan dan sikap malasku?"

"menurutku, kau bukan tipikal ayah yang akan menelantarkan anaknya hanya karena pekerjaan. Apalagi malas.."

"che! Khekhe.." Shikamaru terkekeh singkat. "kau masih mempercayaiku walaupun kita sudah setahun bercerai?"

"itu tidak merubah fakta tentang kau adalah ayah dari Nara Mahiru."

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat dan tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa lagi. Dari awal, ketika mantan istrinya, atau kita sebut saja Temari, meminta Shikamaru untuk merawat anak mereka, Shikamaru langsung menjawab 'ya' tanpa banyak keraguan. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Temari mempercayakan Mahiru pada Shikamaru, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Shikamaru punya perhitungan sendiri saat mengambil keputusan.

"kenapa kau tidak mencari ayah baru untuk Mahiru? Yaa.. setidaknya Mahiru tidak kehilangan sosok ayah."

"bagaimana pun juga, ayahnya kan kau.."

"maksudmu, kau ingin membuang Mahiru padaku, begitu?"

"untuk apa aku membuang anakku sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk mengurusi kuliyah dan kerja part time. Jika kau butuh uang untuk keperluan Mahiru, bilang saja padaku." Temari memberikan alasan setengah berbohong.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab lagi, cukup tersenyum. Di saat itulah pesanan siap, dan tanpa berkata-kata, hanya membisikan "itadakimasu.." dalam volume kecil, mereka berdua mulai menyantap hidangan. Membiarkan topik pembicaraan tertunda sedikit lebih lama.

"ku dengar, kau sedang dekat dengan salah satu bawahanmu." Temari kembali membuka forum pembicaraan.

"ada masalah?"

Temari menggeleng pendek. "Jika kau akan menikah dengannya, pastikan dia akan berlaku baik pada Mahiru." Katanya kalem tanpa lepas dari sumpit dan hidangan.

Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk tersendat makanan. "kau benar-benar ingin membuang Mahiru?" kata Shikamaru cepat-cepat, merasa tidak percaya pada mantan istrinya ini.

"aku tidak berkata begitu." Jawab Temari polos. "aku hanya tidak mau kau lupa pada Mahiru. Tidak apa-apa kau lupa padaku, aku tidak peduli. Tapi jika Mahiru, lain lagi ceritanya.."

"emm…" Shikamaru pura-pura berfikir sambil memain-mainkan sumpitnya. "dia itu.. orang yang kasar. Kurang ramah pada anak-anak, sering melalaikan tugas, dan bukan tipe perempuan yang senang memasak." Jawab Shikamaru asal. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"ha? Kau bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan dia di hadapanku, hah? Calon istrimu yang baru?"

"tidak.. aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar kau bisa tahu, dia akan berlaku baik atau tidak pada Mahiru."

"kau tidak ingin merawat Mahiru ya?"

"aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya." Shikamaru mengulangi. "Jika dia bukan yang terbaik, aku bisa mencari perempuan lain…"

"bagaimanapun juga, yang terbaik bagi Mahiru adalah aku, ibunya." Jawab Temari enteng, berhasil mengundang tawa tertahan dari Shikamaru. "apa yang kau tertawakan, heh?"

"haha.. maaf, tidak ada.. hanya saja.. bagaimana ya jika kita menjadi suami-istri lagi?"

"aa~" Temari tidak menjawab. Membiarkan suaranya bergelombang dalam kata yang tak jelas. Dia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri, bertingkah munafik bahwa dia tak menginginkan Shikamaru sebagai pendamping hidupnya lagi. Andai saja yang meminta cerai bukanlah dirinya, dia akan meminta Shikamaru kembali.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu menyukai perempuan itu, hah?" kata Temari lagi.

"emm.. apa ya?" Shikamaru kembali berpura-pura berfikir. "mungkin karena dia kuat dalam menghadapi tekanan, menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tugasnya walaupun membutuhkan waktu lama dan nampak tidak akan berhasil sama sekali. Tegas, berani bertanggung jawab, dan… cuek."

"kau tidak sedang mengarang sifat seseorang 'kan?"

"tidak. Memangnya terdengar begitu ya?"

"aku pikir satu-satunya alasan logis adalah seperti… umm.. karena dia itu cantik dan muda."

"hahha" Tawa Shikamaru meledak. "apa kau merasa cantik?"

"e?" beberapa saat Temari tertegun, mencerna pertanyaan Shikamaru. Begitu sadar, dirinya sontak menyikut pinggang Shikamaru. "tentu saja aku cantik! Makanya kau mau menikahiku! Iya 'kan?"

"yaa… jadi, kau tahu jawabannya 'kan?" Shikamaru menyimpan sumpitnya. Merapikan diri lalu berkata mantap. "kapan aku bisa mengambil Mahiru?"

"nanti malam, sekitar jam 7."

"emm… baiklah. Aku akan ke rumah untuk menjemput Mahiru. Pastikan dia memakai jaket tebal, oke?" Temari mengangguk enteng. "baiklah, aku pergi duluan.. makanannya biar aku yang bayar. Sampai nanti!"

Begitulah mereka berpisah, perpisahan yang singkat dan tidak terlalu hangat. Tapi, untuk ukuran mantan suami-istri yang cerai karena sebuah masalah, mereka sangat akur dan rukun.

Shikamaru melihat jam tangannya, pukul 15.05. oh, waktu tiba-tiba terasa cepat bergerak. Shikamaru mempercepat langkah, mengabaikan suhu yang semakin rendah. Dia harus cepat-cepat tiba di kantor sebelum seseorang yang berjanji akan berada di kantor pada jam 3 tepat tiba. Bagaimanapun juga, butuh sekurang-kurangnya waktu sepuluh menit dari kedai ke kantor, dan Shikamaru tidak mungkin tiba sebelum 15.10.

Di salah satu persimpangan jalan, di bawah lampu jalan, Shikamaru melihat sosok yang—mungkin— tadi ia bicarakan bersama mantan istrinya, seorang gadis muda berdiri di depan mini market bersama laki-laki seumuran bermotor sport. Hati Shikamaru mencelos ringan, di susul rasa sakit yang seolah-olah tak beralasan. Seluruh tubuh Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja melemas dan tak bergeming.

Melihat bagaimana si gadis itu tersenyum, sangat menjelaskan bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya bukan hanya sekedar seorang lak-laki. Laki-laki itu berkemungkinan adalah kekasihnya. Shikamaru memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di depan gadis tersebut, lalu berfikir pesimis. Dirinya hanya duda yang kebetulan masih dalam umur muda. Sempat-sempatnya dia berfikir untuk menarik perhatian gadis muda yang begitu polos. Itu nyaris tidak layak bukan?

Beberapa kali Shikamaru menggeleng singkat dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Memulihkan fikiran meski luka dalam hatinya tidak pulih dalam waktu itu juga. Kembali dia berjalan, kali ini dengan tujuan berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sepasang kaki panjang membawa Nara Shikamaru mendekati gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

Karin turun dari motor sport putih yang tadi malam senantiasa mengantarnya ke tujuan yang sangat jauh. Buru-buru dirinya merapikan diri di depan kaca jendela mini market tanpa peduli beberapa mata yang kebetulan lewat memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang? Aku kan bisa mengantarmu dari Ikebukuro." Kata si pengendara motor.

"aku takut mengganggu pembicaraanmu dengan menejer." Jawab Karin tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Jika Sakon tidak terlihat sangat sibuk seperti saat di kafe tadi, pasti Karin akan meminta Mr Charming tersebut mengantarnya sampai kantor. eh, siapa sangka… Sakon menyusulnya ke stasiun kereta pemberhentian dari Ikebukuro ke Kyoto. Lalu mengantarkan Karin sampai sini.

"oh, jadi kau tidak mau tau soal rahasia aku dan Sasuke ya?"

Tiba-tiba Karin berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Perlahan menoleh ke arah Sakon. Memberikan tatapan lurus tak berarti. "dia hanya masa lalu. Yang harus ku pikirkan sekarang adalah masa depan. Begitu kan?"

Sakon tertawa kecil sembari memainkan helm di tangannya. "_Shit_! Aku termakan kata-kataku sendiri" gumamnya pelan.

"hahaha" Karin tertawa lantang. "sudahlah… ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk tumpangan singkatnya. Oke, aku pergi dulu!"

"eh, Karin!"

Karin kembali berbalik. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sakon.

"Ya? Ada apa lagi?"

"kenapa aku tidak boleh mengantarmu sampai kantor?"

"Karena Isamine Karin sudah terlambat!" jawab suara bass lain. Karin agaknya terkejut begitu seseorang menaruh telapak tangan di atas kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan Sakon. Tentu saja Sakon kaget ketika seseorang yang lebih tua dari Karin tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seolah sangat mengenal Karin.

"Karin, dia ayahmu ya?" Tanya Sakon dengan nada super polos. Tentu saja, nada tersebut mendapat sambutan semburan kesal dari si Pak Tua.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku setua apa, HAH?" Raungnya seperti biasa dengan cara khas yang biasa dia lakukan pada Karin.

"e-eh! Tenang, Bos! Tenang! Sstt!" kata Karin, berusaha menenangkan. Buru-buru Karin beranjak mendekati Sakon. Namun, sebelum Karin dapat meraih Sakon, si Pak Tua menarik tangan Karin.

"kau terlambat, Isamine Karin!"

"heii!" Sakon turun dari motor. Dalam gerakan cepat, dia memutus pegangan si Pak Tua.

"aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi berhentilah bertindak kasar, Tua!" Sakon maju selangkah di depan Karin, siap berkelahi dengan lawan.

"Cih! Hei, Karin," kata si Pak Tua. "aku tidak tahu siapa anak ini, tapi jika kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu yang menumpuk, kau akan ku pecat.." ancamnya.

Karin terbelalak lalu buru-buru menunduk dalam. "maaf!" serunya, sementara si Pak Tua berlalu pergi.

"siapa yang tadi itu?" Tanya Sakon.

"Atasanku, _BAKA_!" Dalam gerakan cepat Karin menjitak kepala Sakon dan berlari menyusul atasannya.

Shikamaru melirik singkat bawahannya yang kini tergesa-gesa mengimbangi langkah-langkah besarnya. Ada perasaan jengkel saat berhadapan dengan anak muda tadi, anak muda yang tak sengaja Shikamaru dengar Karin memanggilnya Sakon. Ini bukan masalah dirinya disebut tua, itu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Ini soal… apa ya tepatnya?

.

.

.

Kecanggungan tercipta. Uchiha Sasuke menjaga tatapan tajamnya secara intens. Tak mengurangi hawa dingin yang ia ciptakan. Kembali sikapnya seperti 6 tahun lalu, sewaktu ia masih SMA. Sementara itu, Naruto tak berusaha berkata-kata, hanya menjaga kepalanya tetap tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan soal ini padaku sebelum semua ini terjadi?"

"aku pikir, kau sudah tahu. Kau menyewa FBI kan?" jawab Naruto enteng seraya berdecak melecehkan. Ini memang terdengar konyol 'kan? Menyewa FBI? Apakah itu tidak kekanak-kanakan?

Sasuke mendengus seraya tertawa singkat, lalu menghela nafas berat. "sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyewa FBI sekali pun. Mereka teman-teman satu gengku sewaktu SMA." Sasuke diam, memberi jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "lagipula, untuk apa aku menyewa FBI? Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti baik-baik saja dan setia menungguku pulang, iya kan?"

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Ia takut hari ini terjadi, ia takut cinta Sasuke menjadi lebih besar. 6 tahun itu waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan jejak seseorang dalam kehidupanmu. Selama 6 tahun Naruto mengalami banyak pertemuan, mengenal banyak orang yang tak terduga. Bukan tidak mungkin cinta itu bisa hilang. Naruto malah ragu jika Sasuke masih mencintainya sama seperti masa SMA dulu.

Pernyataan gombal jika kau masih mencintai orang yang selama 6 tahun ini tidak pernah kau temui.

.

.

.

Lexicon

Betsu ni : nothing (tidak ada hubungannya denganmu)

.

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan dan kesetiaan kalian sampai sejauh ini^^

Aku sangat senang, terimakasih… untuk seterusnya, mohon kerja samanya! ^_^


	8. Mahiru

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

.

Derit roda sepedaku terdengar ngilu. Namun kakiku terus mengayuh seraya mengabaikan seluruh kebisingan yang tercipta. Mataku fokus pada sepasang makhluk yang jelas-jelas sangat aku benci. Mereka berdua terlalu mengumbar-ngumbar kebahagiaan di depan mata.

Tidak masalah jika kebahagian tersebut dibagi sama rata, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto saling beradu tawa tanpa aku, mereka melupakanku. Yeah, ini cerita SMA ku. Orang bilang, masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan selama kau sekolah, dan itu tidak terjadi padaku. Aku harap, aku langsung masuk universitas atau mungkin lebih baik langsung kerja, menikah, lalu menua dan mati!

Yah, itu memang cerita singkat. Meskipun begitu, dalam cerita singkat itu tidak terdapat luka yang mendalam. Aku benci saat melihat Namikaze Naruto bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang aku sukai sejak SMP. Fakta besarnya lagi, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka memiliki gender yang sama. Hidup itu penuh dengan kejutan dan luka. _Yeahh… oh hell, damnit!_

Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan selain mengayuh sepeda dan menutup mulut. Membiarkan gelak tawa, canda dan sorak sorai dari mereka memenuhi gendang telingaku. Memang asyik jika pulang sekolah dibonceng pacar sampai rumah. Asyik bagi yang mengalami.

**Ckiit… **tiba-tiba aku berhenti mengkayuh. Semilir angin mendesir, meniup poniku. Sesaat aku menghela nafas. Memandang layu kedua punggung kawanku yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sudah ku duga, mereka lupa keberadaanku. Mereka tidak menyadari aku tak lagi mengikuti mereka. Lain kali, aku tidak akan mau pulang bersama mereka lagi. Jalan kaki sendirian itu jauh lebih baik dari pada bersepeda bertiga dengan mereka. _Damn_!

Ku belokan arah dan mulai mengayuh sepeda, mengambil rute pulang yang lebih jauh dari pada biasanya, agar terhindar berpapasan dengan Naruto. Jika harus menghibur diri, aku akan berkata "sebenarnya aku lebih suka rute ini. Lebih jauh, lebih asyik. Lagi pula, di sini jarang ada yang lewat, lebih sepi, lebih bagus.." kata-kata menyedihkan yang terlalu dipaksakan.

.

**Chapter 8**

"**Mahiru"**

**~Kohan44~**

.

"..rin! KARIN!"

**BRUAKK! **Aku terperanjat bangun. Mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Gelap. Hanya mejaku saja yang terang. Di sampingku, Shikamaru tengah menatapku intens. Matanya meleset sedikit dari mataku. Jadi, walaupun mata itu mengarah padaku, sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak sedang menatapku. Perlahan-lahan ku gerakkan bola mata ke arah tatapan mata Shika. Yep! Di pipi kananku ada secarik kertas storyboard.

**Sreet.. **aku melepasnya enteng. Untungnya aku tidur tanpa mengeluarkan liur. "ehee~" cengirku lebar-lebar.

"kau tau sekarang jam berapa?"

Ku angkat sebelah tangan, lalu menemukan jarum pendek pada jam tanganku mengarah tepat ke angka 7.

"YA AMPUN!" Jeritku tanpa sadar. "sejak kapan jadi jam 7? Aku bahkan belum selesai membaca _story_-nya." Buru-buru aku kembali ke puluhan kertas yang berhamburan di meja.

"lupakan saja.. kau membuatku terlambat, Isamine Karin.." geram Shika. Aku pun segera sadar bahwa aku benar-benar membuat Shika kesal.

"oke, akan ku selesaikan di rumah." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ku kumpulkan seluruh kertas lalu berbenah siap pulang. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui keadaan Shika sekarang.

"Tidak secepat itu, Isamine Karin…" geramnya. Oh, ini pertanda buruk.

.

Angin bertiup kencang dengan suhu luar biasa dingin. Tetapi bulir-bulir salju belum juga turun. Sambil mempertahankan barang bawaan agar tidak ikut terbang bersama angin, kulangkahkan kaki yang semakin berat digerakkan. Entah kemana arah tujuanku, bos menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Bosku Nara Shikamaru. Katanya, dia memiliki tugas penting dan aku harus mengikutinya sebagai hukuman melalaikan tugas dan datang terlambat. Karna ini memang salahku, jadi tanpa banyak protesan aku menerima saja.

"Hei, bos egois, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

"kau bisa memanggil bosmu dengan lebih sopan tidak?"

"maaf, tidak bisa."

Shikamaru mendesah singkat, mengakui bahwa dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan tingkahku. "ke sini," katanya tiba-tiba berbelok masuk koridor undakan tangga. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah hati-hati. Beberapa kali sebelumnya aku tergelincir karena jalan yang lembab.

"ini apartemen author? Wow, miskin sekali.." kataku pelan yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan Shikamaru. Untuk ukuran seorang author dari X _publisher_, apartemen ini memang dibilang kurang layak.

**Teng..tong.. **begitulah kira-kira bunyi bel apartemen nomor 25. Sementara menunggu tuan rumah membuka pintu, Shikamaru nampak sibuk membereskan dirinya sendiri dan menyerahkan seluruh barang bawaannya padaku.

"iniiii… apartemen-pacarmu-ya?" kataku patah-patah.

"Bukan!" Jawabnya sigap. "Pokoknya, kau tidak ku izinkan berkata apapun, cukup menggeleng atau mengangguk, jangan lupa tersenyum yang ramah!"

"ha? Ma-maksudm—"

**Clack.. **kata-kataku terputus oleh bukaan pintu. Cahaya lampu dalam ruang apartemen menyeruak keluar, menampilkan warna kuning hangat. Aku berdiri tergagu-gagu saat yang membuka pintu adalah perempuan dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil bermantel tebal di sisinya. Dari pakaian dan _gesture_ mereka berdua, sangat nampak jelas bahwa salah satu diantara mereka akan ikut pergi bersama aku dan Shikamaru.

"oh, itu dia ya?" kata si perempuan pada Shikamaru. Walaupun aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa yang dibicarakannya adalah aku. Lalu Shikamaru mengangguk singkat tanpa berusaha berkata-kata.

"hai!" sapa si perempuan ke arahku. Aku membalas sapaannya dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala. Bukan bermaksud mematuhi perintah Shika, aku memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Si anak kecil nampak berlindung di balik kaki panjang perempuan dewasa. Shikamaru menghampiri anak tersebut, seperti berusaha untuk menenangkan atau semacam membuat anak itu merasa lebih baik. Sekarang aku mengerti, tanpa fakta yang kuat, anak itu pastilah hasil pernikahan antara si perempuan dewasa ini dengan Shikamaru. Anak itu memiliki sedikit kemiripan antara Shikamaru dan si Perempuan Dewasa. Oh, aku sangat terkejut.. demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar terkejut. Jadi, orang macam Shikamaru bisa menikah dan bahkan menjadi ayah ya? Hebat, luar biasa! Tapi itu masih dugaanku.

Setelah proses yang cukup lama dan si ibu selesai memberikan serentetan nasehat pada anaknya, aku, Shikamaru dan anak berambut blonde tersebut segera pergi dari apartemen sempit si Perempuan Dewasa. Rasanya aku tak tega ketika harus pergi. Melihat bagaimana mata anak ini tak rela berpisah dari ibunya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa diantara hubungan Shikamaru dan ibu anak ini. Yang jelas, aku senang sekarang aku bisa pulang. Mengingat aku benar-benar kelelahan dan pegal sehabis menunggu Shikamaru merayu anaknya untuk pergi.

"Hei, Karin.." panggil Shika pelan.

"hm?"

"apa... anak ini mirip denganku?" katanya layu sembari menatap sendu kepala blonde berkuncir dua. Jadi dugaanku benar, anak ini adalah anak Shikamaru.

"um! Mirip."

"apanya?"

"wajah menjengkelkannya."

**Pletakk! **Dan jawabanku dibalas oleh jitakan lagi. Sambil mengaduh-aduh dan mengusap bagian kepala yang terasa sakit, aku kembali berkata "jadi, kau menyuruhku mengantarmu, huh?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Shikamaru memang berbeda ya semenjaka anak ini ada? Dari tadi dia tidak banyak bicara. Apakah begini sosok ayahnya?

Kami bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan, dan karena tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa ku lakukan, jadi sedari tadi aku memperhatikan tangan Shika yang menggenggam tangan anak ini. Sentuhan yang terlihat berbeda. Meskipun itu jabatan tangan biasa, entah kenapa memberikanku kesan lembut.

"ne, papa…" kata anak ini tiba-tiba. Langkah Shikamaru terhenti. Otomatis aku pun ikut berhenti.

"_yuki_…" gumam anak tersebut dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Ku tengadahkan kepala, menyapu langit gelap dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dua sampai lima butir salju jatuh. Terlihat jelas dengan latar langit gelap. Selanjutnya, lebih banyak butir-butir salju jatuh saat Shikamaru mengajakku mampir ke apartemennya.

"maaf, tapi… kau tahu kan, anak ini.."

"Mahiru!" Shikamaru menyela saat aku hendak menolak ajakannya.

"ya, Mahiru.. seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja mengetahui namanya."

"aku tidak akan mengajakmu mampir jika Mahiru tidak ada."

"ha? Maksudmu, aku harus menjadi BABY SISTER, HAH?" Bentakku keras-keras.

"kau bisa tid—"

"ini di luar pekerjaan, dan hubunganmu denganku bukan lagi atasan dan bawahan, camkan itu!"

Shika tak menjawab. Dari raut mukanya terbaca jelas dia ingin melontarkan seribu satu kata yang jauh lebih kasar. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, menahan perkataan, sementara itu secara perlahan-lahan mataku melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Shika. Dalam genggaman tangannya, terdapat tangan mungil yang bergetar. Terlihat kecil dan rapuh. Mahiru terisak-isak, kedua pipinya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

Hati anak kecil itu begitu sensitive ya? Padahal aku tidak membentak pada Mahiru. Bahkan kata-kataku tidak kasar, benar kan? _Shit_! Sekarang aku merasa bersalah. Aku pikir anak kecil tidak mengerti bahasa orang dewasa.

…

"ma.. ma.. mahiruchan! Mahiru~ chan!"

Berita buruk.. karena merasa bersalah dan tak tega melihat raut muka mungil Mahiru berkaca-kaca. _Here I'm_,dijajah oleh bocah berusia 4 tahun. Membiarkan tugas ibu ditangani Shika dan tugas ayah olehku. Err, itu karena aku tidak pandai dalam hal ibu rumah tangga. Meskipun aku tahu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Sependiam-pendiamnya anak kecil, mereka itu tetap menyusahkan, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghadapi mereka. Entah bagaimana jika nanti aku memiliki anak sendiri. Sekarang saja aku sudah kewalahan. Mahiru duduk di punggunggku dan memaksaku bergerak seperti sapi. Cih!

"..ma~ chan! Mahiruchan! Hiruchan! Ma~ ma~ ma~.."

"Mahiru sayang, sudah dulu ya? Tante Karin ingin istirahat.." kataku baik-baik, tetapi aku malah mendapat dua pipi kembung dari Mahiru. Sialan bocah ini!

"hmpfftt.." dan suara tertawa tertahan dari si brengsek Nara Shikamaru yang adalah ayah dari Nara Mahiru, memaksaku untuk menahan diri agar tidak menendang putri dari bosku ini.

"AAHH!" jeritku lepas. Bangkit berdiri lalu meregangkan tulang punggungku yang rasanya nyaris patah. Mengabaikan Mahiru yang terjatuh dari punggungku. Terlihat dia bersiap menangis. Ku acuhkan dan tetap menikmati waktu-waktu peregangan. Aku lebih peduli mengambil ponselku di meja, lalu membaca beberapa pesan masuk. Keningku mengkerut saat membaca salah satu pesan yang begitu mencurigakan sekaligus aneh.

Dari dapur, Shikamaru berteriak panik seraya berlari kemari. Segera menimang anaknya dengan wajah 'ayah-gagal-yang-menyedihkan'. Membuat ekspresi lucu yang malah membuat tangis Mahiru makin kencang. Malang sekali nasib ayah satu ini.

"Karin!" geramnya kesal, dan aku hanya menjawab "ya?" dengan enteng.

"KAU DIPECAT!"

"Hoaa~" jerit tangis Mahiru hampir bebarengan dengan raungan Shika. Seolah melakukannya demi aku karena mengerti arti dari dua kata tersebut.

"terserah." Kataku lagi. Tidak mungkin Shika memecatku hanya karena alasan kurang logis begini. Setidaknya jika aku memang benar-benar dipecat, aku memiliki pembelaan tersendiri.

Ku ambil jas dan syal di sofa, membenahi barang-barangku dan siap pergi sekarang juga. Saat hendak memakai sepatu boots, tiba-tiba Shika menghalangi jalanku. Menusuk pandanganku dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Ku acuhkan dan terus melanjutkan tekad.

"ini!" katanya lagi sembari menyodorkan Mahiru yang terisak-isak dengan sisa air mata.

"apa?" kataku lurus.

"bawa dia pergi, dan kembali sebelum jam 10. Jika dia masih menangis, aku benar-benar akan memecatmu dengan alasan selalu melalaikan tugas. Mengerti?"

Apa urusannya denganku? Kenapa dia mempercayakan anaknya padaku?

"bagaimana jika aku kabur lalu menjual anakmu? Kau pikir aku hanya bisa bekerja sebagai editor, hah?"

"coba saja." Jawabnya serius.

"maaf, aku tidak cocok sebagai ibu." Kataku menepis dingin ancaman Shika. Berjalan lurus melewatinya.

"kau akan hidup tanpa menikah dan tak memiliki anak seumur hidupmu, hah?"

Si brengsek yang satu ini.. "Aku tidak menjamin Mahiru pulang dalam keadaan sehat."

.

.

Ada kepanikan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan Shikamaru. Rasa panik yang lebih kacau dari panik saat menghadapi kerugian percetakan dalam pekerjaannya, yaitu panik melihat Mahiru menangis. Shika tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia pandai membuat Mahiru tertawa, tetapi tak pandai membuat Mahiru tertawa saat Mahiru menangis.

Shika percaya dan yakin bahwa sebenarnya Karin sanggup sebagai ibu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu perempuan. Meskipun penyebab Mahiru menangis adalah Karin sendiri. Hanya butuh waktu bagi Karin untuk beradaptasi dengan anak-anak. Mungkin gadis itu belum terbiasa.

Bukan tanpa rasa takut ketika Shikamaru harus menyerahkan Mahiru pada Karin. Bagaimanapun juga, meski Mahiru adalah hasil dari pernikahan yang kacau, dia tetap anak Shikamaru. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru menaruh keyakinan yang sulit pada Karin, menginginkan gadis itu bisa menjadi sosok yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini.

Inilah sesuatu yang tidak Shika sadari. Tanpa kejujuran pada diri sendiri, Shika bersikeras memandang Karin sama seperti perempuan lainnya. Mengungkiri bahwa dia sering memberi perbedaan tindakan pada Karin. Selain Shika selalu bertindak kasar, dia juga sering memperhatikan Karin. Membohongi diri sendiri bahwa itu semua dia lakukan hanya sekedar mencari kesalahan Karin. Satu-satunya alasan yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi jawaban yang jujur.

"Aku tidak menjamin Mahiru pulang dalam keadaan sehat."

Teg! Hati Shikamaru makin takut. Dia berusaha keras untuk lebih percaya. Dia ingin Karin tidak mengecewakan dirinya. Dia ingin Karin bertindak sesuai harapan. Namun, tidak… Karin meninggalkan Mahiru. Pergi dengan aura dingin yang selalu Shika rasakan setiap kali Karin tak melakukan hal yang diinginkan Shika. Hal yang sering terjadi.

"Pappa.. Pa.. Pa.." gema suara Mahiru memanggil-manggil. Shika tidak begitu fokus. Dia terlalu sering dikecewakan oleh Karin. Memikirkan kenapa Karin selalu membuatnya kecewa dan tak pernah memikirkan kenapa dirinya kecewa karena Karin.

"papa kenapa?" kata Mahiru dengan suara lucunya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shika adalah laki-laki dewasa yang pernah menjalin hubungan pernikahan. Tidak seharusnya dia bertindak begitu kekanak-kanakan. Dia bukan lagi anak SMA. Camkan itu!

Sebelum Shika dapat menjawab pertanyaan Mahiru, pintu di depannya terbuka kembali.

**Bruak! **Disusul desahan nafas memburu, terdengar kelelahan. "Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Shika tak percaya atas pandangannya sendiri. Melihat Karin kembali, mengambil Mahiru dari pelukannya. Karin yang terengah-engah dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Yakinlah, Karin pasti sudah berlari jauh.

"oke, aku kembali sebelum jam 10. Jika aku pulang lebih cepat dan Mahiru tersenyum, kau harus menaikkan gajihku!"

**BLAM! **Pintu kembali tertutup.

Yang barusan itu.. yang baru saja terjadi.. memberikan Shika suatu harapan kosong. Harapan yang entah apa itu. Meskipun Shika tahu, mungkin Karin melakukan ini hanya karena pekerjaan, memandang Shika sebagai atasan dan ini adalah bagian dari tugas. Tidak lebih. Apapun sajalah.. terserah. Yang jelas, ini memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Shika.

"che!_ Mondokusei na_.." gumamnya diiringi senyuman singkat.

.

.

Karin tak berhenti menggerutu sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi pangkuan. Membiarkan Mahiru mencoba meraih kacamatanya.

"dia pikir aku ini siapa.."

Berjalan lurus di koridor setengah terang. Mengabaikan suhu dingin yang mungkin bisa membahayakan Mahiru.

"lalu aku harus pergi kemana?"

Bel lift berdenting nyaring. Mahiru terkikik sendiri saat Karin menendang pintu lift karena pintu tersebut lama menutup. Keluar dari lift, Karin berjalan cepat keluar apartemen. Memeluk erat Mahiru agar bocah itu tidak kedinginan.

Tak jauh dari apartemen, di suatu jalan sepi, langkah Karin terhenti. Seseorang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan seolah menunggu kedatangan Karin. Seseorang dengan mobil merah mencolok. Karin kembali berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati.

"sa.. suke?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Karin, menatap Karin dan Mahiru bergantian dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditafsirkan. Aura Sasuke terasa berbeda dari pertemuan sebelumnya. Karin menyadari, Sasuke memang berubah, begitu juga dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke lebih sering berubah dalam jangka waktu pendek. Orang yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"oh, hei.. lama tak bertemu yah?" sapanya mengawali tanpa dosa, seolah lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya. "dia… anakmu?" katanya sembari menunjuk Mahiru dengan dagu.

Karin beralih pandang, melihat Mahiru dalam pelukannya sendiri. Mahiru yang berlindung dari cuaca dingin. Terlihat kasian, tak berdaya, kedua pipinya memerah. Ada salju di rambut pirang Mahiru, dan Karin tidak berusaha membersihkannya.

"ya.." Karin menjawab ringan. "ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Menghasilkan uap dari dengusannya. Beberapa kali dia bergerak ringan sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel.

"aku pikir kau belum menikah.." kata Sasuke, mengabaikan pertanyaan Karin.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?" kata Karin sigap, mengulangi pertanyaanya sendiri.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya perlahan ke arah Karin. Tersenyum singkat. Senyum yang tak dipaksakan. Mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat. Lalu…

.

.

Lexicon

Yuki : Snow

Mondokusei : I dunno exactly, but I think it means 'merepotkan'

.

Waah senang sekali memiliki reviewer tetap^^

Ya, tidak terasa kini sudah menginjak chap 8.

Hmm… rasa-rasanya ceritaku tidak begitu menarik. Aku sampai beberapa kali berhenti menulis –mengetik- dan sempat berfikir untuk menghentikan fict ini.


	9. Salju

Ada mimpi yang tak bisa ku lupakan.. mimpi yang sampai sekarang masih terbayang-bayang. Kadang kala, mimpi itu dapat ku lihat dalam tidur singkatku di sela-sela jam bekerja. Mimpi aneh. Berada dalam lingkaran hangat bersama Sai Senpai dan Sasuke. Kami bertiga saling bercanda di bawah pohon. Lalu dari kejauhan, dengan hembusan angin kencang yang menggoyangkan rerumputan, Sakon melambai. Aku balas melambai riang. Mimpi aneh. Seolah-olah aku bahagia waktu itu bersama mereka bertiga.

.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

"Sakon.."

"ya?"

"bisa kau berhenti.. mempermainkan Karin?"

"kenapa?"

"aku benci itu."

"kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak dengar? Aku benci itu!"

"kenapa kau membencinya? Bukankah yang kau sukai adalah Naruto? Namikaze Naruto yang memiliki gender yang sama denganmu!"

**BRAKK!**

"Hentikan, atau aku yang menghentikanmu!"

"errh!" Sakon tak berdaya. Dia tidak bisa menghajar Uchiha Sasuke meski dirinya sedang didesak oleh anak itu.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya. Membiarkan Sakon bernafas lega. Pergi ke tempat lain yang entah dimana itu. Sementara itu, Sakon dengan perasaaan setengah kesal, beberapa kali memukul lantai dengan geraman tak tertahankan.

.

_**Previous on…**_

Seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menemui Karin di dekat apartemen Nara Shikamaru. Karin tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Seperti yang dikatakan Sakon, Sasuke hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Oleh sebab itu, Karin mengaku Mahiru yang sedang dia gendong adalah putrinya bersama Nara Shikamaru, tak memikirkan apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya.

.

**Chapter 9**

"**Salju"**

**~Kohan44~**

.

Karin menyembunyikan Mahiru dalam dekapannya. Seolah melarang Sasuke untuk menyentuh Mahiru lagi. Sementara itu, Sasuke sendiri nampak tak ambil pusing. Dia tetap bergaya kalem.

"Kau mengirimiku _mail_. Aku pikir kau bercanda ingin menemuiku di sini." Kata Karin dingin. Tak terdengar dari nadanya sebuah keramahan.

"Ternyata Sakon benar, kau di sini." Kata Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Karin.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Karin kembali ke pertanyaan semula, pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Sasuke selalu mengalihkan topik seolah Karin akan beralih topik.

"Naruto menikah dengan seorang perempuan." Sasuke mengawali topik utama. "Kau pikir, sejak kapan dia mengenal perempuan itu?"

"maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun selama ini aku menjadi salah satu orang terdekatnya."

"aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu kok!" kata Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"yahh.. itu sih terserah! Lagi pula ini salahmu sendiri."

"salahku?"

"ya, karena kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Jika kau perempuan, mungkin Naruto akan setia menunggumu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tawanya meledak sampai membuat Mahiru ketakutan. Merusak citra Uchiha Sasuke yang keren dan kalem. Jika Uchiha Sasuke 7 tahun yang lalu seperti ini, entah apa yang terjadi pada gengnya.

"Naruto memintaku menemuimu setelah membuat tuntas masalahku dengannya."

Karin mendengus singkat, menahan tawa melecehkan. Teringat kata-kata Naruto di hari itu. "jangan katakan dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Dengus Karin.

"sayangnya iya, hei.. kau tahu itu?"

"terbaca." Kata Karin singkat.

"K-karincha~n" di tengah-tengah obrolan canggung ini, suara memelas Mahiru terdengar. Memecah kecanggungan ke dalam bagian kedinginan.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya, mendapati kedua pipi Mahiru kemerahan. Mata anak itu berair, bukan karena ingin menangis, tetapi menahan sakit dari rasa dingin. Beberapa kali Karin bergerak-gerak, mengusap-usap Mahiru agar anak itu mendapat sedikit rasa hangat.

**Cklack.. **Sasuke membuka salah satu pintu mobil, menawarkan kehangatan untuk Mahiru. "Ibu yang baik tidak boleh membuat anaknya sakit." Katanya. Mau tak mau, Karin masuk dalam mobil, duduk di kursi depan, diikuti Sasuke.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengikuti kata-kata Naruto." Kata Karin, mengembalikan topik.

"siapa juga yang akan memacarimu.." sindir Sasuke setengah bercanda. Karin tak menjawab. Dia berpura-pura cuek dengan memandang pemandangan luar yang perlahan-lahan tertutupi salju. Sorot lampu jalan dan angin yang bertiup. Segalanya segera berubah menjadi putih.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin ku katakan padamu." Kata Sasuke mengawali.

"Apa aku harus memintamu untuk bercerita lebih?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus dalam tawa kecilnya. "Kau perempuan membosankan yang pernah aku temui, lebih membosankan dari nenekku."

"Jika apa yang kau ingin katakan adalah bagian dari masa lalu, lebih baik kau tidak mengatakannya sama sekali. _Jangan tersendat oleh masa lalu. Aku harus menghadapi apa yang menanti di depan._"

"Kau… dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata itu?"

"haruskah ku jawab?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, itu kata-kata familiar bagiku."

"Sakon," jawab Karin tanpa diminta dua kali oleh Sasuke. "Sakon yang mengatakannya padaku."

Tiba-tiba suasana menghening. Obrolan ini makin lama berubah makin dingin. Hal serupa dirasakan Mahiru. Dia merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Karin, tetapi dekapan Karin tidak cukup hangat untuk membuatnya tertidur.

"Siapa nama anakmu?"

"Ha?"

"nama anakmu?"

"Mahiru."

"Hmpftt! Ppftt.."

"Apa? Itu nama yang ku rundingkan dengan suamiku!"

Sasuke beberapa kali mendehem, menetralkan suaranya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena mendengar sebuah nama yang lucu. "Hei, Mahiru.. dulu, ada pangeran yang jatuh hati kepada seorang gadis miskin." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bijak, selayaknya nada kakek ketika membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Tetapi Mahiru tak bergeming.

"Pangeran selalu mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan si gadis miskin. Penasehat pangeran yang mengetahui hal tersebut, selalu menghalang-halangi jalan Pangeran. Dia pikir, gadis miskin itu bisa merusak nama baik Pangeran." Sasuke berhenti bercerita. Matanya berputar-putar, menerawang pemandangan di hadapannya. Alisnya sebelah naik setiap kali salju jatuh di atas knap mobil. Seolah satu butir salju bisa merusak cat mobilnya.

"Apa pangeran bisa menikah dengan si gadis miskin?" Tanya Mahiru, dan Karin nampak cuek, berpura-pura tak mendengarkan.

"Tidak. Pangeran beradu mulut dengan penasehatnya sendiri, dan ternyata…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Penasehat Pangeran juga jatuh cinta pada si gadis miskin."

"Penasehat menikahi si gadis miskin?"

"tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Penasehat dan Pangeran berteman baik. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang menikahi si gadis miskin. Mereka memilih pertemanan yang lebih penting."

"lalu bagaimana nasib si gadis miskin?"

"Entah. Pangeran tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi, diam-diam Penasehat membuat hidup si gadis miskin lebih miskin." Katanya horror.

"alaah! Kau hanya menceritakan kisah hidupmu." Kata Karin menyela.

"maksudmu?" kata Sasuke enteng.

"sepertinya aku kenal dengan Pangeran dan penasehatnya. Kau menceritakan masa lalu, antara kau dan Sakon." Jawab Karin ketus, menyudutkan Sasuke pada sebuah fakta tersembunyi.

"untuk apa aku menceritakan hal itu pada anakmu, hah?"

"kau menceritakannya untukku, kau hanya membuat modus semata."

Karin dan Sasuke saling terdiam. Keduanya beradu pandang seolah bertanding siapa yang paling lama bertahan dalam tatapan menusuk.

"PD sekali kau.. Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya sembari menyalakan mesin mobil, merubah gigi lalu menginjak gas pada kecepatan tinggi. Menerobos angin dan salju. Menciptakan jejak ban diantara salju tipis. Mengabaikan ekspresi takut Karin setiap kali mobil berbelok. Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di tujuan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, lalu memandang keluar jendela, ada sebuah bangunan tua yang mulai tertutupi salju.

"Kau gila?" kata Karin diantara nafasnya yang tercekat-cekat. "kau membahayakan nyawaku dan nyawa anak berusia empat tahun!"

"_Kyoto Senior High School_." Kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobil.

Ada rasa mencelos dalam hati Karin ketika Sasuke menyebutkan sekolah lamanya, seolah lupa oleh adrenalin yang baru saja menggebu-gebu. Karin langsung menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang, di sekolah yang penuh kenangan antara dirinya, Naruto dan orang-orang yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Karin tidak buru-buru keluar. Beberapa kali dia menatap Mahiru dan gedung sekolah bergantian. Rasanya tak tega jika harus memaksa Mahiru pergi keluar hanya karena keinginan Karin untuk mengingat masa lalu yang tidak begitu bagus.

"Hei, Mahiru," kata Karin. "kau tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Mahiru tidak menjawab. Cukup dari raut mukanya Karin bisa tahu jawaban macam apa yang Mahiru ingin katakan.

"Psst!" Karin mendesis kesal. Dia mulai menginjak-injak lantai mobil, menahan gejolak emosi.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Kaca pintu di seberang Karin diketuk. Buru-buru kepala Karin berputar ke arahnya. Di situ ada wajah Sasuke, seperti foto wajah yang dibingkai dalam kaca beruap.

Cklack.. pintu mobil terbuka. Disusul mantel yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke jok mobil.

"Pakaikan dia mantelku." Kata Sasuke dingin, seraya menutup pintu lalu bergegas berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Karin memperhatikan punggung dan bahu tegap Sasuke. Langkah laki-laki itu begitu berkharisma. Mungkin itu lah yang membuat banyak gadis-gadis jatuh hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama, secepat kilat Karin membuntal Mahiru dengan mantel Sasuke. Tak peduli apakah mantel itu benar-benar melindungi seluruh tubuh Mahiru atau tidak. Cepat-cepat Karin berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam gedung.

"Pintu masuknya masih sama seperti dulu," kata Sasuke begitu Karin tiba di sisinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Ada cela supaya kuncinya bisa terbuka dengan mudah. Hanya aku dan Sakon yang tahu soal itu." Sasuke kembali melangkah, tak mengganti sepatunya dan mengabaikan ceceran salju yang mencair.

"Di sini, biasanya aku mengerjai beberapa anak," jelas Sasuke saat mereka berbelok di salah satu belokan tangga. "berpura-pura dia yang menabrakku, padahal aku yang menabrakkan diri sendiri. Ckckc.."

Mereka naik ke lantai dua. Berjalan santai menyusuri koridor gelap. Karin berjalan lebih cepat, mengimbangi langkah Sasuke dan agar dirinya tidak berjarak jauh dari pemuda 178 cm itu.

"Di sini.." Kata Sasuke mulai mengenang lagi. Langkahnya berhenti di salah satu pintu kelas. "Biasanya Sakon menunggumu di sini kan? Kau tidak berani keluar, sampai Sakon memaksamu. Lalu…"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal semacam itu di depan anakku." Kata Karin memotong cerita Sasuke. Karena mungkin hal selanjutnya yang diceritakan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, seraya membuka pintu kelas. Menyalakan lampu, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu meja, baris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela.

"Kau duduk di sini kan?"

"Dan di depannya Naruto. Haa~ mengejutkan kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang." Nada Karin terdengar malas. Dirinya memiliki insting tersendiri, insting yang kuat seiring cerita Sasuke yang makin merembet ke masalah Isamine Karin sering ditindas 7 tahun yang lalu.

**Sreett… **Sasuke menarik kursi di meja tersebut dan duduk di atasnya sambil bertopang dagu memandang salju yang semakin lebat di luar sana.

"Kau selalu seperti ini." Kata Sasuke, dan entah ini hanya perasaan Karin saja atau Sasuke memang sedang tersenyum? Senyum yang.. oh! Membuat Karin ragu apakah ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu bertingkah **sangat dingin **padanya?

"Jika Naruto tidak mengajakmu bermain, kau akan diam seperti ini sampai jam istirahat berakhir."

"_Stalker_.." Gumam Karin kurang jelas.

"ha? Apa?"

"_Stalker_!" Karin mengulangi. "Untuk apa kau memperhatikan hal seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Deg! Sasuke memang sering bercanda, sering sekali semenjak dia pulang dari New York. Kalimat yang barusan itu, dilontarkannya dengan ringan, begitu lancar dan tidak mengurangi penegasan yang tersirat. Menunjukan kalimat itu adalah suatu bentuk dari keseriusan, bukan salah satu dari candaannya.

Karin sedikit gemetar. Mahiru yang memperhatikannya menjadi sedikit khawatir. Karin yakin, gemetar tubuhnya bukan karena suhu dingin. Tetapi karena kalimat Sasuke dan raut polos Sasuke. Seolah laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang tidak begitu menarik dan tidak penting.

"heh.. hehe… ha-ha.. hahaha" Karin mulai tertawa. Tawa yang patah-patah dan dipaksakan. "Kau pandai bercanda." Komentarnya singkat. Menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang tak dapat disembunyikan di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Bagiku iya," jawab Karin sigap. "Aku menyukaimu dari semenjak pertama kali aku mengenalmu di SMP." Karin mulai bercerita dan mengenang seluruh masa lalu. Bahkan dia duduk di salah satu meja, menandakan ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Melupakan kecanggungan dan rasa gugup. Karin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang kikuk (lagi).

"Mencari tahu banyak hal tentangmu, dan mengejar sekolah menengah yang sama denganmu. Ironisnya, kau malah berpacaran dengan temanku sendiri, seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu. He!" Karin mengakhirinya dengan tawa dan dengusan singkat. Berusaha memberikan kesan tidak terlalu serius terhadap topik pembicaraan.

"hmm…" Sasuke bergumam sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, matanya berkeliling ke sekitar ruangan, lalu kembali ke titik jauh di luar jendela. Matanya terlihat serius, di sisi lain ekspresinya terlihat seperti sebuah acting berfikir sambil tersenyum. Membuat hal ini menjadi setengah bercanda.

"Aku ingat, sewaktu aku masih SMP," Sasuke memulai ceritanya. "seseorang mengobatiku setelah baru saja aku selesai berkelahi. Aku mencari tahu tentang dia, lalu mengejar sekolah menengah yang sama dengannya."

"cih! Terdengar lucu…" Karin berkomentar singkat, tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk senyum lebar. "orang yang menolongmu, pasti seseorang yang bodoh, yang selalu membawa peralatan P3K kemana-kemana, berpenampilan cupu, dan pasti dia memakai kacamata."

"ya, dia sangat bodoh… karena dia terlihat menyukaiku." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Haha.." Karin tertawa hampa. "sudahlah, jangan bercerita tentangku lagi. Aku pikir kau tak tahu bahwa aku lah yang menolongmu waktu itu."

"hei, aku memang tidak tahu gadis itu adalah kau. Aku hanya tahu, kau satu-satunya gadis berambut merah di Kyoto."

Karin mendudukkan Mahiru di sampingnya, membuat dia harus duduk berdesakan dengan Karin.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah aku?"

"Sakon." Jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Dia yang memberitahukanku bahwa si rambut merah itu bernama Isamine Karin. Setelah dia memberitahuku, aku menghajarnya."

"ee? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia memberitahuku setelah aku masuk SMA. Padahal dia sudah tahu tentang Isamine Karin sejak SMP."

"oo.. begitu ya?" kata Karin seolah-olah ini bukan pembicaraan yang membicarakan dirinya. "Apakah Isamine Karin memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan orang yang kau sebut Sakon itu?" Tanyanya bertingkah ingin tahu. Lama-lama, obrolan ini seperti sebuah acara lawak plesetan wawancara.

"Awalnya aku pikir mereka tidak memiliki hubungan tertentu. Lama kelamaan, aku tahu, Sakon menyukai Isamine Karin."

"ohh.. hmpt, ini mulai rumit… apakah Sakon tahu bahwa Isamine Karin mengetahui perasaannya?"

"Apa? Jadi, Isamine Karin mengetahui perasaan Sakon?" Sasuke mengulangi dengan nada kaget dibuat-buat.

"ya, semenjak Sakon sering mengolok-olok Isamine Karin."

"Sepertinya Sakon tidak tahu hal itu." Jawab Sasuke serius. "Kau tahu bagaimana hubungan kami berdua setelah mengenal Isamine Karin?"

Karin menggeleng singkat.

"Pertemanan kami berdua menjadi kacau. Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Apa karena Isamine Karin?"

Sasuke mengangguk yakin. "benar. Karena ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Isamine Karin."

"Sesuatu yang salah?"

"Dia membuat hubunganku dengan Haruno Sakura putus, lalu memacari seseorang yang bergender sama."

"ha? Jadi itu kesalahan Isamine Karin? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena—"

"Karinchan…" lagi-lagi suara memelas memotong obrolan mereka. Kali ini Mahiru tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Suhu ini terlalu dingin bagi anak-anak. Kedua matanya berair, dan pegangannya pada jas Karin melonggar. Sasuke menatap Mahiru cemas. Tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak ini, anak Karin.

.

.


	10. The Girl and Glasses

**Chapter 10**

"**The Girl and The Glasses"**

**Kohan44**

.

_Intermesso_

.

Nafas… uap.. suhu dingin.. dan keringat. Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padaku. Saraf-sarafku seolah mati, menolak rasa sakit dari luka-luka segar. Yang ku rasakan hanyalah paru-paru yang makin sulit mengambil udara. Satu-satunya penglihatan buram menjadi titik tumpu kesadaranku. Mengharapkan pertolongan seseorang, membawa tubuh terkapar lemah ini pulang. Namun itu hanya sebatas pengharapan fana. Bahkan teman yang mengalami pertempuran senasib pun tak dapat membantuku bangkit.

"Karin… Karin…"

Terdengar gumam lemah Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang paling sehat di antara kami bertiga; dia, aku dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa gumamannya terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan. Mungkin dia terluka. Ah, aku tak tahu persisnya. Ingatanku memburuk setelah seseorang memukul bagian belakang kepalaku. Rasanya ngilu dan berputar-putar. Persendianku seakan berderit dan tulang-tulang gemetar menahan sakit dan suhu dingin.

Mungkin aku satu-satunya anak perempuan SMA yang berkelahi melawan anak laki-laki pada malam hari. Mereka lebih pantas menjadi lawan Sasuke. Berawal dari rasa ingin melindungi, mungkin. Segerombolan anak SMA menggodaiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya dengan tepat, maka ku putuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka. Yang terjadi,salah satu diantara mereka menarik rokku. Aku tak banyak mengharapkan perlindungan dari Naruto. Meski Naruto jelas berusaha melindungiku, aku tahu dia terlalu lemah, pada akhirnya akulah yang melindungi diri sendiri dan melindungi Naruto juga. Setelah tubuh tak lagi kuat menahan luka, karena faktanya segerombolan anak laki-laki itu tega melukai perempuan, Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkanku. Ah, lebih tepat menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto yang hanya memiliki luka memar. Jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin menendang Namikaze Naruto saat itu.

Sekarang,setelah menang melawan bandit-bandit remaja, Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Namikaze Naruto. Aku tak berdaya. Hanya memohon kekuatan kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa berjalan pulang.

Beberapa kali ku pijat kening sampai pemandanganku menjadi lebih baik. Tanganku yang lain meraba-raba tanah sekitar, mencari kacamata. Begitu ku rasakan struktur kacamata, aku menghela nafas pendek, penuh rasa kecewa. Kacamataku tak lagi sebaik dulu kala. Kaca sebelah kiri retak dan gagang sebelah kanan patah. Alasan apa yang harus ku katakan pada kedua orang tuaku? Entah.. aku harus memikirkannya sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Aku benar-benar terlambat pulang.

Sebelum bisa pulang, aku bersusah payah berdiri dan membereskan isi tas selempang yang berhamburan. Agak tergesa-gesa ku lalukan, karena entah sejak kapan, Sasuke dan Naruto tak lagi berada di dekatku. Mereka… tak ingin ku sebut ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan, tetapi bagiku seorang teman tak seharusnya meninggalkan teman lainnya. Ku betulkan posisi kacamata yang terus-terusan melorot, memastikan di sekelilingku memang tak ada Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu demi satu kaki ku seret, membuat langkah berat. Tak terpikirkan lagi soal orangtua. Rasanya aku tak peduli jika mereka memarahiku karena aku pulang terlambat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tubuhku lesu. Kepalaku menunduk dalam seperti seseorang yang hendak mencari koin dalam gelap, dengan kacamata rusak berat yang ku lilitkan dengan akar tanaman ke kepala supaya tidak melorot. Penglihatanku sangat payah di malam hari tanpa kacamata. Jadi ku paksakan saja memakai kacamata.

Pikiranku mulai melayang-melayang. Kejadian tadi sore seolah mimpi. Memang tak aneh jika anak cupu sepertiku di _bully_ oleh orang-orang yang memiliki beberapa derajat di atasku, dan tentu saja terdengar aneh jika anak sepertiku melawan mereka, mendapat bantuan dari ketua macam Sasuke dan menang. Cih! Bicara apa aku? Aku nyaris melupakan soal kebetulan dan keberuntungan. Jika Sasuke bukan pacar Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin tak akan ada pertolongan untukku, atau kemungkinan yang lainnya adalah… ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Tes... nafasku tercekat. Begitu sadar, langkahku terhenti. Mataku membulat sempurna. Menyadari sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipiku. Mengalir deras dan sulit untuk dihentikan. Ini terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan butuh waktu bagiku untuk menyadarinya.

"ARGHT!" aku menggeram frustasi sembari mencabut paksa kacamata yang telah terikat cukup kuat dengan kepalaku. Ku seka dan ku seka menggunakan lengan switer sampai-sampai mataku terasa panas akibat gesekannya. Namun, air ini tak juga berhenti.

**Krek!** ah, aku menggengam kacamata terlalu kuat. Mungkin ada bagian lain yang patah. Tak peduli soal itu, toh kacamata ini memang sudah hancur.

**Bak! **satu pukulan di dinding terdengar lemah. Air mata berhenti, dan aku mulai bersyukur. Tak bertahan sampai satu menit, kembali cucuran air mata jatuh. Aku mulai merasa frustasi dua kali lipat pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku menangis dan membuatku terlihat lemah. Air mata tak pantas untukku. Aku ini sudah lemah, oleh karena itu tidak dibutuhkan air mata untuk menegaskan kelemahanku!

**BAG!** Kali ini aku memukul lebih keras, dan air mata benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan sekarang. Air mataku semakin deras saat menyadari seberapa bodohnya aku; menaruh pengharapan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari seseorang seperti dia? Bahkan dia tidak pernah memikirkan soal aku. Dia terlalu mempedulikan Namikaze Naruto. Apa yang istimewa dari laki-laki berisik macam Naruto? Aku tidak bisa mengerti.

Perjalanan pulangku tersendat karena sepasang mata yang nyaris tidak berguna. Aku tak peduli jika ayah dan ibu melihat tubuhku penuh luka, tetapi jika yang mereka lihat adalah air mata… satu tetes pun aku tak akan rela.

"Berhentilah mencintai Sasuke."

Ingin ku lakukan hal itu, namun aku sadar pada diriku sendiri, tak semudah itu melupakannya.

Seseorang berdiri di belakangku entah sejak kapan, tahu-tahu dia telah berkata tanpa menunjukan wajahnya lebih dulu ke hadapanku. Segera ku seka air mata, memastikan tak ada yang tersisa. Aku benci jika orang lain melihat wajah sedihku, karena itu akan membuatku nampak menyedihkan. Cukup Sai Senpai yang melihatnya. Hanya dia yang boleh melihat ini.

"Kenapa kau mencintai seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Sekuat apapun aku menahan dan sekeras apapun tanganku menggosok, mata ini tak berhenti… Andai saja aku bisa melepas kedua mata ini lalu menaruhnya di toples, pasti rasanya lega. Jika mata ini telah kering, barulah akan ku pakai lagi.

Ku paksakan mengenakan kacamata kemudian menunduk. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi kacamata. Membuat genangan dalam kaca. Airnya ada yang merembes, menetes keluar melalui retakan kaca.

"Tolong pergi." Kataku tegas meski terdengar serak dan sedikit bergelombang layaknya orang menangis.

"Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir, kau tak bisa mem_bully_ ku di luar sekolah!" kataku lagi.

"he? Buruk sekali pikiranmu.. siapa juga yang mau mem_bully_?" jawabnya enteng sembari berjalan ke hadapanku. Kini aku tak berani bergerak apa-apa, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

"Kau yakin, kau bisa pulang dengan selamat dalam keadaan seperti ini?" katanya, tiba-tiba dia merendahkan tubuhnya, melihat dengan seksama luka-luka di kakiku.

"ini terlihat parah…" gumamnya singkat. Terlihat serius dengan beberapa kali anggukan dan desisan ngeri setiap kali melihat lukaku. Aku pun baru menyadari ada banyak luka di sekitar betis. Kedua kakiku penuh oleh darah. Entah dimana letak persisnya luka-luka itu. Semuanya tertutup oleh darah bercampur tanah.

"erh!" aku mengerang perih ketika satu tetes air mengalir melewati salah satu alis dan masuk ke mata. Entah itu tetes air keringat atau hujan. Eh, bukan kah ini musim panas? Jadi, sepertinya itu adalah keringat. Ku tengadahkan kepala dengan sebelah mata tertutup. Buru-buru ku lepas kacamata dan menyambar mata yang terasa sangat perih.

"Jangan!" larangnya cepat-cepat sambil menahan tanganku.

"keningmu berdarah,"

Shit! Pantas saja rasanya perih, ternyata yang masuk adalah darah, bukan keringat.

Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari salah satu saku celana _gakuran_nya. Menempelkannya ke keningku penuh kehati-hatian. Pemandanganku memang buram, tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seriusnya. Tak pernah aku melihat wajah Sakon seserius ini. Ya, orang di hadapanku ini adalah Sakon.

Siapa bilang seseorang yang selalu merendahkanmu tandanya orang itu membencimu? Aku tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Karena orang di hadapanku, salah satu anggota geng Sasuke, yang hobi melecehkanku di sekolah, dia menyukaiku dengan caranya sendiri. Hari ini, waktu ini, dia menunjukan sisi lembutnya padaku, fakta yang menguatkan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Ini sudah sangat jelas. Bukan karena aku kePDan, instingku selalu 95% benar.

"Hentikan.." kataku lemah seraya menahan tangan Sakon. "Tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku, aku harus pulang.."

Dengan tangan lain, Sakon mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Sentuhannya terasa yakin bahwa sesuatu yang dia inginkan tidak bisa ku tolak.

.

Intermesso

.

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Bangun siang dengan banjir keringat. Luka-luka di tubuhku mulai terasa sakit, cenat cenut linu, terutama luka sobekan di kening. Semoga lukanya tak berbekas.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku melangkah lunglai ke jendela kamar. Membukanya lebar-lebar supaya sirkulasi udara dalam kamar lancar. Aku merasa panas, mungkin ini efek dari penyembuhan luka. Semalam, aku kesulitan tidur karena kepanasan, dan tadi malam kedua orangtuaku tidak marah, ini sedikit aneh. Padahal aku pulang bersama Sakon. Semua orang tahu, Sakon siswa macam apa lewat pakaian dan tindikan di sekitar telinganya.

Aku turun dari kamar, menuju dapur. Perutku terasa sangat lapar. Tapi apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari dapur? Ibu dan ayah pasti sudah berangkat kerja, dan mereka hanya menyisihkan sedikit sarapan pagi. Sial, kenapa aku memiliki orangtua macam mereka?

Belum sampai di dapur, aku mendengar bising minyak goreng. Lalu tercium aroma makanan. Ada rasa kaget tersendiri, ketika yang ku lihat di depan penggorengan adalah punggung laki-laki. Dia bukan ayahku, apalagi ibuku. Ku tarik salah satu kursi makan, duduk di atasnya. Meja makan separuh penuh oleh hidangan yang menggiurkan.

"Oh!" Seru laki-laki itu, menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hanya diam, dengan muka polos dan piama acak-acakan. Mataku tidak bisa melihat jelas semenjak kacamataku rusak berat.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan ibumu. Dia baik sekali mengizinkanku merawatmu. Hehehe mungkin karena aku mengaku sebagai pacarmu." Katanya, kembali focus pada masakannya.

Aku menggeleng singkat. Tak peduli apakah dia tahu aku menggeleng atau tidak.

Setelah masakan terakhirnya selesai, dia duduk di hadapanku. Mempersilahkanku untuk memakan hasil masakannya. Masih berbalut wajah polos, ku tatap bergantian antara hidangan dan dia. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku menyembunyikan rasa kagetku supaya tak membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ada yang begitu perhatian.

"karena tidak ada apa-apa untuk sarapan, jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu. Kau belum sarapan kan?" katanya seolah aku bertanya. Sebelah tangannya meraih kepalaku. Mengacak-acak lembut rambutku yang sudah berantakan.

"_Arigatou_.." kataku lemah. Lalu ku ambil sumpit dan berdo'a sebelum makan. "_itadakimasu_.."

Entah setan baik macam apa yang merasuki dirinya. Dia sampai sanggup membolos sekolah karena aku. Padahal dia sudah kelas tiga, waktunya bersiap menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

"anou.." kataku. "senpai tahu dari mana aku tidak sekolah?"

"sederhana saja, kau tidak ada di sekolah."

Aku berhenti menyuap. Menggigit ujung sumpit, sementara tatapanku tertuju pada Senpai. Tatapan lembut yang menuntut, Senpai tidak memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Dia berbohong.

"ehehe.." cengirnya enteng saat merasa dirinya terpaksa harus memberikan jawaban yang jujur. "Aku tahu dari Sakon.

"Lain kali, jangan berkelahi lagi, ya?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. Tak lama, aku kembali berkata "ee? senpai tahu dari mana aku berkelahi?" aku sudah 'meminta' Sakon untuk tutup mulut soal tadi malam.

"Sasuke memberitahuku." Jawabnya riang. Dia terlihat senang memperhatikanku.

Aku kembali menyuap. Namun, tak lama aku kembali terhenti. Rasanya Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang senang banyak bicara. Sasuke yang memberitahunya, atau senpai memaksa Sasuke memberitahunya? Bagaimana Senpai tahu dari Sasuke?

Ku lirik sembunyi-sembunyi wajah Senpai, ada memar di sudut matanya. Ada semacam jejak kaki di lengan kemeja putihnya. Mataku merambat, memperhatikan setiap detail keadaan Senpai. Sampai aku tak sadar, senpai memergoki mata nakalku. Kami saling beradu pandang.

Apakah senpai berkelahi? Dengan Sasuke atau Sakon kah?

.

Hari selanjutnya aku pergi sekolah. Mengabaikan seribu tatapan menusuk. Aku jadi sorotan sekolah dengan keadaan penuh luka, plester dan perban begini, dan kacamata setengah hancur yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Hampir semua orang kaget, mungkin mereka mengira aku berkelahi tadi malam meskipun aku tidak memiliki ciri-ciri gangster. Baguslah, aku makin terkenal saja di sekolah. Sebelumnya aku sudah terkenal sebagai 'korban tetap'Sakon. Ketenaran Sasuke pastilah tersaingi olehku, ck!

Semua tatapan mengganggu itu ku abaikan. Menganggap hari ini sama dengan hari biasanya. Berawal dari mengganti sepatu, berjalan menuju kelas, duduk, dan diam sampai guru tiba di kelas. Aku tidak mau bicara pada Naruto atas kejadian kemarin lalu. Bahkan dia tidak menjenguk atau setidaknya memberiku mail. Malah Sai senpai yang lebih peduli.

Entah kemana perginya si Naruto pagi ini. Tasnya ada di atas meja, tetapi bangkunya kosong. Persetan dengan Naruto. Paling-paling dia pergi bersama Sasuke.

Jam istirahat berdering. Segera aku keluar kelas sebelum Naruto menghentikanku. Sepanjang jam pelajaran, aku mengacuhkannya. Jadi, sekarang aku berusaha menghindarinya. Berlari menuju lantai tertatas sekolah. Menyendiri.

Beberapa menit aku berkeliling. Memastikan tempat ini kosong, dan hanya ada aku. Kemudian aku duduk di lantai yang terkena bayangan. Menarik kedua lutut mendekati dada, memendam muka dalam pelukan lutut. Aku hampir melupakan diriku yang sebenarnya, aku selalu begini di sini atau di kelas sebelum mengenal Namikaze Naruto. Banyak waktu yang ku habiskan dengan menyendiri.

.

Dentingan bel terakhir sekolah tak terdengar lagi. Bahkan jerit riang murid-murid telah lenyap. Tetapi aku, yang tersisa di hari ini karena dikerjai oleh anak-anak gym, masih berada di sekolah. Hanya langit oranye semu merah dan kepakan sayap burung gagak menemaniku. Langkahku tak terdengar. Sunyi. Ketika ku buka roker sepatu, terdengar derit engsel, lalu..

**BRAKK!**

"AW!" Aku menjerit kesakitan. Kedua lututku tertarik jongkok otomatis sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di perban kening. Sesuatu dari dalam roker mengenai tepat di bagian luka keningku. Rasanya sakit tak karuan. Aku nyaris menitikkan air mata saking sakitnya. Setelah rasa sakit sedikit berkurang, aku kembali bisa berfikir tenang. Lewat sudut mata, aku melihat ujung sepatu seseorang di hadapanku.

"Sakon?" ku tengadahkan kepala. Meyakinkan diri bahwa yang di hadapanku memang Sakon, hanya dia dan Sasuke yang memiliki dandanan paling tidak rapi di sekolah ini, gangster.

"Gara-gara kau.." katanya pelan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Gara-gara kau, Senpai berkelahi denganku…

Gara-gara kau, Sasuke putus dari Sakura.."

Aku bangkit berdiri, tanpa melepas sentuhan pada luka di kening.

"Gara-gara kau, Sasuke memacari seorang laki-laki..

Gara-gara kau… Hubungan pertemananku dengan Sasuke..."

"Sakon?"

"Gara-gara Isamine Karin…

INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" Raungnya mengerikan.

Aku terhenyak kaget. Dalam gerakan cepat Sakon sudah berada di hadapanku, mencengkram kerah kemejaku.

"S-sakon!" kataku tercekat, tak sempat menghindar. Kedua tangan lebar Sakon melingkar erat di leherku.

"Gara-gara kau, Isamine Karin.." bisiknya horror. Sakon tidak seperti biasanya. Suaranya berat dan serak. Matanya merah. Sekalipun aku menutup mata, aku masih mendengar suara dan deru nadas Sakon. Semua ini membuatku takut.

"Uhukk.. uhukk!" beberapa kali aku terbatuk. Sakon serius mencekik. Dia ingin membunuhku!

Hubunganku dengan Sakon memang tidak pernah menjadi hubungan yang bagus, apa lagi special. Kami seperti musuh tanpa latar belakang. Aku, diriku sendiri membiarkan Sakon bertindak sesuka hatinya merendahkanku. Aku memang tak berdaya untuk melawan Sakon. Dia akan bertindak semaunya, tanpa sebab pasti dan tanpa bisa ku tolak. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Mungkin ini nasib seorang gadis payah. Ditindas.

.

**Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum**

.

Sasuke menggendong Mahiru dalam perjalanan menuju mobil. Setelah banyak bercerita tentang masa lalu, aku merasa sedikit.. err, aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku memang galau. Menemukan banyak fakta yang tak ku ketahui di masa lalu. Membuat rasa penyesalan di masa sekarang. Meskipun aku berusaha tidak tenggelam dalam masa lalu, tetap saja aku merasa galau dan ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Malam ini hari pertama salju turun. Begitu dingin dan aku melihat kehangatan Mahiru dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran semacam Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Cih! Salju ini membuatku gila. Otakku terlalu banyak tercocoki cerita manga. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaanku kan editor manga.

"Hei, Mahiru," kata Sasuke. "Sebagai tanda perkenalan, bagaimana kalau Paman Sasuke mengajakmu makan?"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih…" satu kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibirku. Membiarkan Sakon menggeram lebih keras, lalu senyumku mengembang.

"UNTUK APA KAU BERTERIMAKASIH?"

Karena meski aku tak tahu apa-apa soal ini, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu, yakin oleh sendirinya bahwa kau… kau memiliki perasaan yang rumit, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata singkat. Meski kau sering menamparku, melemparku dan membuatku terjatuh, itu hanya semata-mata menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

**PLAKK!**

Seribu tamparan pun, aku tidak bisa membecinya. Berapa kali pun kau melukaiku, rasa benciku tidak pernah kalah dari rasa senang. Aku mungkin orang bodoh. Ya, itu aku. Aku tak bisa melukai seseorang yang mencintaiku, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku mengerti bagaimana pahitnya cinta sebelah mata. Jika kau ingin membuat perasaan itu tertutup dan tetap rahasia, maka aku akan menjaganya, dengan luka tertahan dalam diriku..

"BERHENTI TERSENYUM, BODOH!"

"Maaf.. terimakasih ya, Sakon!"

Kau benci fakta bahwa aku, gadis yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Haruno Sakura, telah mengalihkan dunia Uchiha Sasuke, menimbulkan perkelahian antara kau dan Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih dari itu, kau membenci fakta bahwa kau menyukai seorang gadis sepertiku.

"AARGHHT!"

.

.

A/N

Tanpa terasa, sudah chap 10^^ ini cukup menguras semangat juga. Hahaha (tertawa tak bergairah)

Ngomong-ngomong soal kacamata, chap ini diangkat dari pengalaman. Emm… pengalaman milik siapapun lah hehhe^^"

Wah… aku dapat reviewer baru! Terimakasih reviewnya, mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya! m(_ _)m

Kalau boleh promosi, sebenarnya aku ingin mempromosikan fict action pertamaku di fandom Black Rock Shooter^ ^

Tapi karena sepi pengunjung, jadi ku pindahkan ke fandom vocaloid tanpa mengubah peran utamanya. Aku harap fict actionku tidak membosankan.

Dan hal terakhir yang ingin aku katakan : sekarang aku memiliki _account facebook_^^, teman-teman semuanya bisa menghubungiku lewat kohanlwrncs(at)gmail(dot)com

Oke, aku banyak bicara sekali di chap ini hehehe

Sampai juga di bab selanjutnya^^


	11. Sepupu

_Hati ini… selalu terjaga. Suhunya tetap hangat walau di luar dingin. Selalu.. aku memeluk hati ini agar hangatnya tak hilang. Sejauh apapun dan setidakpedulinya kau, aku menjaga hati ini. Bukan untuk kau ambil, bukan untuk kau lihat, atau untuk kau sentuh… Ini ku jaga agar tak menjadi berbahaya. Karena kau tak memilihku. Karena cinta… bukan sesuatu yang ringan yang selamanya bisa menjadi lembut. Karena cinta, bisa berbahaya.._

.

.

"Hei, Karin.."

"hn?"

"Coba tebak apa yang terjadi tadi pagi padaku?"

"umm…"

"Sepupuku… dia marah padaku gara-gara aku hampir mengambil sesuatu yang dia inginkan."

"e? Siapa sepupu Senpai?"

Plop! Senpai mengacak-acak rambutku seperti biasa. Lama-kelamaan, ini tak lagi menjadi satu hal yang aneh atau ku benci. Malah rasanya ganjil jika sehari tanpa sentuhan Senpai di kepalaku. Aku mulai terbiasa dan berhenti bertingkah kaku oleh keberadaan Senpai.

"Lupakan saja.. hehehe"

Ketika Senpai berkata begitu, tiba-tiba aku ingat Sasuke yang meledak tadi siang di hadapan mataku. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai semarah itu. Aku —lagi-lagi— nyaris menjadi sasaran luapan kekesalan Sasuke.

.

**Chapter 11 :**

"**Sepupu"**

**Kohan44**

.

Aku mengembalikan mantel Sasuke yang dipinjam Mahiru sambil memeluk Mahiru dalam buntalan mantelku. Oh, sekarang aku nampak seperti istri Sasuke yang ditinggal pergi karena pekerjaan. Sasuke mengantarku pulang sampai depan apartemen Shikamaru. Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke tersenyum setiap setelah melirikku. Aku bergerak gusar. Agak canggung juga meksi pada awalnya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin mobil lalu…

"Karin.."

"Ya?" jawabku sontak.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur.." beberapa detik jeda "Apakah kau pernah berpacaran dengan Sai?"

"Sai?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan kepala, memastikan bahwa telingaku tidak keliru.

"umm… kalian terlihat akrab sekali sewaktu di sekolah."

"hahhaha.." aku tertawa lepas, singkat. Kini aku benar-benar merasa kikuk. Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga. "Tidak pernah. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu sekarang?"

Sasuke mendengus seraya tersenyum tipis. "tidak apa... Lupakan saja! Baiklah, sampai nanti Karin!"

Mobil itu pun melaju pergi bersama lampunya yang terang menerebos gelap malam dan butir-butir salju. Sampai mobil itu berbelok, aku terus memperhatikannya, sejenak melupakan keadaan Mahiru dalam dekapanku. Ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Membuatku ingin mengembalikan detik-detik perpisahan barusan, lalu bertanya "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

Dengan rasa galau dan pikiran yag melayang-layang ke masa lalu, aku menggendong Mahiru, menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Begitu tiba di lantai tujuan, tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku. Melihat pintu kamar nomor 301 seperti kamar eksekusi. Apa yang akan Shika katakan padaku? Ah, lebih tepat : seberapa besar Shika marah padaku? Aku terlambat 1 jam 10 menit.

.

.

"HUAACCHIW!"

Aku mengeluarkan bersin super di pagi ini untuk yang ke… mungkin ke sepuluh ribu kalinya. Aku terkena demam dan flu. Berita baiknya, Mahiru baik-baik saja dan berita buruknya; Shikamaru marah-marah karena aku terkena demam berat yang membuatku harus menginap di apartemen bosku sendiri, Nara Shikamaru.

Shika tidak memperbolehkanku pulang. Jadi, pagi ini aku dan Shikamaru tidak pergi ke kantor. Shika tetap di apartemen merawatku yang terbaring tak berdaya sekaligus menjaga Mahiru. Ini lucu. Mengingat Shika adalah orang yang expressive dalam menunjukan kebenciannya padaku dan juga dia adalah bosku. Bos yang ternyata kelewat baik pada anak buahnya.

"Hei bos…" kataku serak dan kurang jelas, thermometer di mulut membuatku kesulitan berbicara.

"apa?" balas Shika kasar. Dia tengah sibuk mengganti pakaian Mahiru.

"Terimakasih…"

"ha? Untuk?"

"umm.. _ettou.. e-ettou.. un, _tidak ada." Aku membuang tatapan, tak sadar sorot mata Shika yang berubah. Mata Shika mengarah kepadaku. Entah melihat muka merahku karena demam atau sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari balik saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebatang lalu segera membakarnya. Sakon yang melihatnya segera terkekeh geli. Dia berjalan mendekat, tersenyum melecehkan sementara Sasuke menjaga wajah _stoic_.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi perokok?" kata Sakon melecehkan. Sasuke yang menyadari tangan nakal Sakon siap membuang rokok yang sedang ia hisap pun menjauhkan jangkauan tangan Sakon dari rokok.

"Orang pembisnis juga senang merokok, Sakon…"

Sakon menghela nafas, tahu bahwa niat baiknya tidak akan terwujud. "kau sudah menemui Karin?" Sakon mengalihkan topik.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat, jawaban khas yang sering didengar Sakon sejak SMA.

"Dia pasti menjawab tidak. Mana mau dia pacaran dengan seorang _gay. _Ck!"

"fuhh.." Semburan asap putih tebal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mengepul, bergelut dengan uap nafas dan debu salju. Terlihat dari cara Sasuke mempermainkan asap, pastilah Sasuke sudah mengenal lama soal rokok. "Kau cerita apa padanya?"

"emm… tidak ada, selain…"

Sasuke melirik Sakon, lirikan waspada. Mungkin Sasuke takut jika Sakon tidak berkata jujur. Yah.. walaupun mereka adalah teman kental sejak SMP, faktanya sekarang mereka telah berpisah selama hampir 6 tahun.

"…cinta segitiga antara aku, kau dan dia." Kata Sakon, enteng.

"Oh.." Sasuke membalas ringan. Tidak memberikan pertanyaan lain sebagai lanjutan dari topik. Sakon pun tidak mempermasalahkan. Sepertinya Sasuke tak sedang ingin banyak bercerita. Masalahnya dengan Naruto sudah selesai begitu singkat tetapi memberikan keruwetan yang tak bisa hilang dalam waktu pendek.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan cara yang terlalu enteng, membiarkan laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 7 tahun ini menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak ada alasan kuat bagi Sasuke untuk menahan Naruto. Naruto memiliki posisi yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, yakni penerus warisan terakhir yang diharuskan memiliki keturunan. Karena Sasuke masih memiliki kakak, jadi warisan itu dilimpahkan kepada kakaknya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang menjadi anak tunggal.

"kenapa… kenapa kau tidak memberitahu; Karin sudah menikah dan bahkan dia sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia 4 tahun?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ha? A-apah?" Sakon balik bertanya dengan mimik ingin tertawa. "kau bilang apa? Anak? 4 tahun? Jangan melucu, Sasuke… Dia masih sama seperti dulu, gadis yang susah laku. Ahahahah ya.. sama seperti dulu, kecuali… kecuali…" Sakon tiba-tiba berhenti. Sorot matanya berubah serius, menerawang langit gelap. Angin menerpa poninya. Laki-laki berjas putih ini Nampak menikmati setiap sentuhan angin dan salju. Sakon tak bergeming, seolah segala sentuhan alam tak memiliki rasa dingin yang luar biasa menusuk.

"Kecuali cupu… dia tidak cupu lagi. Iya kan? Diaaa…"

"cantik!" jawab Sasuke sigap. Sakon buru-buru menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sayang sekali Sakon tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda _cool_ tersebut. Sasuke memunggungi Sakon, melihat hamparan Kyoto yang ternyata cukup ramai juga di malam hari. Sakon tersenyum singkat. Menyadari bahwa teman kentalnya ini akhirnya dapat mengakui fakta.

"Hei, Sasuke.."

"hn?"

"walaupun masalah ini bukan salah siapapun, tapi aku merasa bersalah. Jika 7 tahun yang lalu kau memacari Karin, hal ini tidak akan terjadi 'kan?"

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar. Dia membuang rokok yang masih panjang dari mulutnya. Lalu menginjak ujung rokok tersebut sampai apinya padam.

"Jika kau bisa berhubungan dengannya sekarang, apa itu artinya bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik? Yaa… setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku?" Sakon melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengabaikan penolakan halus Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya pun mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan bodoh! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan persoalan Karin. 'membiarkan cinta merusak pertemanan', itu terdengar konyol bukan?" setelah itu, Sasuke pun melanjutkan masuk ke dalam mobil, segera meninggalkan Sakon.

Sakon tersenyum tipis. Kawannya itu, benar-benar kawan sejati. Bahkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakon di masa lalu, dia tak lupa. Detik ini, Sakon merasa bahwa tali pertemanan itu lebih berharga dari harta termahal apapun yang pernah ditemukan.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke…" gumam Sakon singkat. Setelah membenarkan posisi syal, dia menghampiri motornya yang tertutup salju tipis. Lalu berdecak kesal. "arrgh! Salju sialan."

.

.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya perlahan-lahan, menghasilkan jejak ban yang jelas di atas hamparan salju tipis sementara mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari mobil silver elegan berkilau yang tengah parkir manis di tempat biasanya Sasuke parkir di lapangan parkir rumahnya sendiri. Sudah lama Sasuke tak pulang ke Jepang, kini ada yang lebih berkuasa di wilayah rumahnya sendiri ya?

Keadaan memaksa Sasuke untuk parkir di sebelah mobil tersebut. Mobil silver ini terlihat tidak asing. Meski mengeluarkan kesan familiar, bukan berarti mobil ini bersahabat. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Sasuke tidak cepat-cepat masuk, melainkan memperhatikan mobil silver tersebut. Sasuke merasakan aura menyebalkan dari pantulan cahaya mobil itu.

"aahh~ akhirnya kau pulang juga, untung aku belum pergi." Kata suara ramah. Sasuke beralih pandang, menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan stelan mantel dan syal. Kulitnya putih sekali, matanya hitam dan di atas kepalanya ada salju yang terlihat kontras dengan warna hitam rambut.

"wah.." Sasuke menanggapi malas. "_hisashiburi…_" mereka berdua saling mendekat. Lawan bicara Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik saku mantel, menunggu Sasuke menjabat uluran tangan tersebut lalu mengocok-ngocoknya beberapa kali. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi.

"che!" kata lawan bicara Sasuke. "aku pikir orang Amerika terbiasa berjabat tangan."

"aku masih orang Jepang. Untuk apa kau di sini, Sai?"

"waaah… sepupuku tidak berubah ya?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ketika pertanyaanya sendiri tak dijawab. Jadi, lebih baik dia pergi dari pada berurusan dengan orang yang sedikit pun tak membuat Sasuke tertarik.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke? Aku jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido ke Kyoto hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, juga bertemu dengan Karin…"

Deg! Sasuke berhenti. Untuk apa Sai menemui Karin? Apakah ini hanya candaan? Sasuke ingat betul, sebelum kelulusan, Sai dan Sasuke sempat berkelahi karena Karin. Mereka membuat perjanjian hari itu.

.

TBC

.

.

Keterlaluan, makin ke sini fict saya makin jelek dan terlalu banyak kesalahan yang saya buat. Jumlah review menurun drastis. Kali ini pun saya meng-update chapter pendek. Tapi, terimakasih atas dukungannya. Jangan lupa tunggu chapter selanjutnya!^^


	12. Pertemuan

Datang lagi cerita dengan alur maju-mundur—cerita yang sangat labil^^". Terimakasih untuk yang selalu setia menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore yang cukup ramai—pastilah ramai bila ini adalah musim panas. Siapapun tahu, musim panas pastilah penuh oleh hati riang, cerah dan panas, sepanas sengatan matahari. Tapi, keriangan itu tak terjadi sore ini bagi Namikaze Naruto—ralat—hanya di sekitar daerah yang dipijak Namikaze Naruto. Ini hari ke 113 setelah dirinya menjabat gelar Pacar Uchiha Sasuke, artinya secara gamblang selama 113 hari Naruto dicap sebagai seorang <em>gay<em>.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau, mengabaikan sensasi geli setiap sentuhan ujung daun. Semilir angin berhembus, membawa aroma kering musin panas yang khas. Samar terdengar sorak sorai dari kejauhan, teriakan dari sekelompok anak SD yang sedang bermain _baseball. _Terkadang suasana seperti ini bisa membuat Naruto tertidur. Tidak untuk kali ini, kening Naruto mengkerut, gigi gerahamnya saling beradu, menghasilkan suara gertak. Ada sepintas ingatan yang tak ingin ia ingat saat ini.

Terdengar gemersik rumput saling beradu—riuh berbeda, bukan bergesekan dengan angin. Naruto membalikkan badan, menolak kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Naruto.." kata orang itu dengan suara lemah lembut. Dia duduk perlahan, kedua kakinya dilipat ke samping sampai paha panjang putihnya setengah terbuka—karena mengenakan rok sekolah. Sebenarnya itu manis, tapi tentu saja terbilang seksi untuk anak SMA.

Naruto mengerlingkan mata, tetap membiarkan posisinya membelakangi tahu yang dilakukannya mungkin setengah salah, egois—sejujurnya ini bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Tetapi persahabatan adalah persahabatan, tidak ada pengkhianatan.

"Naruto,"

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak bisa diam?" Naruti menyembur sembari terduduk bangun.

Ada sedikit pertengkaran diantara mereka. Tidak begitu besar. Meski begitu, pertengkaran tetap pertengkaran, tak peduli seberapa kecil pertengkaran tersebut, dan pertengkaran selalu meninggalkan jejak perasaan aneh, menghantuimu seperti kau memiliki sebuah dosa.

"…maaf, yang tadi it—"

"Karin!" Naruto memotong. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian." Naruto membuang muka, melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu luas. Pantulan mega di permukaan air, dan sekumpulan anak tengah asyik bermain di pinggir sungai.

Karin tak bergerak. Nafasnya terpotong-potong, antara ingin bicara dan tidak, ragu sekaligus ingin menangis. Namun dirinya berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menegaskan bahwa dia tak pernah menjadi gadis cengeng—sesering apapun dia menangis.

"…asal kau tahu saja," akhirnya kata Karin dengan nada bergelombang. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit menahan jerit. Sebisa mungkini menjaga suara, karena hidungnya terasa seperti disengat lebah. "Aku… a-aku…"

Tak terdengar bagaimana suara Karin di telinga Naruto. Semuanya samar seperti gemersik rumput ilalang. Kemudian beberapa rumput itu patah, terputus dari batangnya, ditarik dan dicengkram kuat sebelum kembali dihempas ke bumi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto bangkit berdiri.

"Bilang saja! Kenapa kau tak katakan suka dari awal?" Cepat-cepat Naruto menyembur, memaksa Karin mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya.

Segera setelahnya, Naruto —lagi-lagi—membuang muka, membuang nafas lelah dan frustasi. Ingin sekali menjerit, membeberkan satu persatu masalah yang tengah membebaninya dan tak peduli efek setelah itu. Mata nanar Karin tak berkedip. Matanya berkilauan, bukan karena lensa kacamata yang dia kenakan, tetapi karena linangan air di sekitar matanya memantulkan cahaya matahari sore.

"N-narutooooo…." Suara Karin melebur dalam hembusan angin. Tawa anak-anak makin mengeras, gemersik rumput makin bising lalu kereta api _express _meluncur cepat. Naruto menggeram tanpa suara, menahan kesal pada kedua kepalan tangannya. Ingin marah meski dirinya tak pantas marah, ingin membanting tubuh mungil di hadapannya ini, ingin merobek pita suara gadis ini, ingin menghancurkan segala kebisingan ini supaya dia bisa damai. Kenapa ada banyak hal yang dia benci?

"Naruto.." Karin melepas kacamatanya, mengucek pelan salah satu matanya dengan pergelangan tangan. "Narutoo.." katanya berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya suaranya makin mengeras mengeluarkan teriakan diiringi hujan air mata. "Narutoooo… hiks, Narutoooo.. huaaaaa…"

Setelah menjerit tak berguna, Karin bergegas bangkit pergi. Berlari sempoyongan seperti bayi dua tahun dengan bobot tas yang tak sepadan, dan akhirnya Karin terjatuh sebelum benar-benar berada pada jarak terjauh dari Naruto. Masih bisa terdengar, suara tangis gadis itu, membuat Naruto setengah tak tega melihatnya. Karin selalu menjadi sosok yang dilindungi bagi Naruto—sekalipun Karin tak pernah merasa begitu.

Kembali menghela nafas berat dengan kerut yang sedikit berkurang di kening. Matanya terjaga pada punggung mungil Karin yang terlentang pasrah menghadap langit. Gadis yang satu itu memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bahkan dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan sebaris kalimat pendek. Dengan apa yang terjadi, rasanya aneh menjadi teman dekat dari Isamine Karin. Semua orang tahu orang terpayah—kamseupay—di sekolah : Karin.

"Karin.." lirihnya sedih. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berhamburan tanpa dikehendaki. Mengambang tak terkendali, menerobos mesin waktu, menekan hati, membuncah fikiran lalu mendorong gejolak mosi kesal. Ingatan itu terbuka bersamaan dengan menutupnya ingatan yang tak diinginkan. Hati Naruto terketuk dan kerut kesal di kening berubah seluruhnya ke dalam ekspresi iba. Satu-satunya yang tak bisa dirubah adalah ingatan—bagian dari masa lalu, tentang pertalian teman.

Isamine Karin, sosok gadis pendiam dan pemalu, tak berkawan dan tak berlawan, bukan seorang periang dan hanya gadis dengan kacamata merah. Naruto ingat betul di pertemuan pertama bersama Isamine Karin, di koridor sekolah seusai upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dia sosok paling berbeda dengan yang lainnya, satu-satunya yang mengenakan pakaian musim dingin dan berambut merah total. Aneh.

Angin bergelung, membersihkan kekacauan. Begitu cepat perasaan Naruto berubah. Dirinya tak tercipta sebagai lalaki berhati keras. Baru saja Naruto berniat menghampiri Karin ketika seseorang dari jauh berlari ke arah Karin, nampak cemas dan khawatir. Tidak ada pergerakan lagi. Dunia seakan mati. Naruto dan orang itu saling bertatapan, mengunci dan memberikan penegasan tanpa perkataan. Dari jarak sejauh ini, bukan hanya luka memar dan sobekan di sudut bibir orang itu yang bisa Naruto lihat, tetapi juga dinding pembatas antara jaraknya dengan jarak mereka berdua, Karin dan orang itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyeret kakinya mundur, ia _kalah_… orang itu meraih Karin, menggondong gadis itu dan lalu membawanya pergi. Terbaca jelas apa keputasan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah penjelasannya yang kedua setelah penjelasan pertama tadi siang. Sasuke tak membantah sama sekali atau setidaknya memberikan alasan kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri dicium oleh Karin, dan bagi Naruto, setiap penjelasan Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama, sakit.

Tiga bulan atau 113 hari tepatnya Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan terasa begitu sangat mudah. Kebersamaan yang telah mereka habiskan, kesenangan, dan kenangan yang tak ternilai, begitu banyak dalam rentan 113 hari. Tidak. Hanya 98 hari keharmonisan itu terjadi. Mulai dari sini, ingatan itu mencul lagi, penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, Isamine Karin dan dirinya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto.

Beberapa minggu ke belakang, hubungan pertemanan Naruto dan Karin tidak bisa dibilang teman baik. Mereka terlihat seperti 'musuh baik'. Semuanya bermula dari saat Sasuke mengobrol dengan Karin. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sejauh mata memandang, Sasuke dan Karin terlihat akrab untuk ukuran kucing dan anjing. Semua tahu, Sasuke adalah anjing dan Karin adalah anak kucing yang tak sanggup berbuat banyak. Kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba akrab? Tak ada jawaban pasti.

Tadi siang, sebelum Naruto ke padang rumput, Naruto menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Isamine Karin tengah mencium Uchiha Sasuke di hadapan banyak orang—err, beberapa kelompok _gangster_. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu diantara Karin dan Sasuke, entah apa itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"**Pertemuan"**

**~Kohan44~**

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus kencang dan sama sekali tak terasa dingin sekalipun ini adalah musim dingin. Ya, ini hanya berlaku untuk Namikaze Naruto. Tubuhnya sudah setengah membeku. Terlalu lama dia berdiam diri di luar. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya untuk saat ini, bersama gadis di sebelahnya, istri yang baru dinikahinya seminggu yang lalu, gadis cantik lemah gemulai dari keturunan Hyuuga.<p>

Ini aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk sebuah akhir cerita dari hubungan berpacaran—_gay—_ selama kurang lebih 7 tahun. Kau melepas orang berstatus _pacarmu_ demi menikahi seorang gadis yang baru kau kenali sebulan yang lalu. Inilah jalan cerita kehidupan Namikaze Naruto. _Who knows? We never know future..._

"Kau membuat janji dimana?"

"Emm…" Si gadis mendengung ringan. "Di sana!" suaranya terdengar lucu dan menyenangkan. Meskipun belum terbiasa, kehadiran gadis ini sudah sedikit memberi pengaruh bagi Namikaze Naruto.

Mereka mulai melangkah lagi, saling bergandengan tangan, mengabaikan titik beku salju dan seolah bumi tidak pernah benar-benar dingin. Tak sadar, beberapa pasang mata tengah menonton mereka—iri.

"Hai, Temari!" Nona Hyuuga memanggil nama temannya. Naruto segera mendongakkan kepala, menuju arah yang diteriaki Istrinya. Benar saja, perasaan naruto tidak melenceng. Gadis di depan sana memang Temari. Kalau tidak salah, Temari itu temannya mantan Bos Naruto, Nara Shikamaru.

"Oy, Hanabi!" Temari balas memanggil.

"_Hisashiburi ne…"_

Malam itu, Naruto kembali berkenalan dengan Temari, kali ini bukan sebagai anak buah Nara Shikamaru, melainkan suami dari Hyuuga Hanabi. Sedikit aneh karena sebelumnya Naruto mengenal Temari sebagai kenalan Shikamaru, Bosnya, dan kini ia mengenal Temari sebagai teman kental Hyuuga Hanabi, Istrinya. Semua ini seperti rangkaian puzzle yang diacak kemudian dipersatukan kembali. Tidak begitu mengagetkan, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami peristiwa serupa. Dulu, pernah terjadi…

Di pertengahan musim panas, saat angin berhembus bersama kalor dan kucuran keringat tak bisa dihentikan, aku berhenti berlari di persimpangan jalan, menemukan sekumpulan anak sekitar sebaya denganku, sepertinya mereka baru saja berkelahi. Aku tak merasa takut mendekati mereka. Sama sekali tidak. Aku mengenal beberapa orang diantara mereka, dan bahkan aku adalah teman mereka, terutama dua orang yang di tengah, mereka berdua yang hendak berciuman di depan anak-anak brandal ini.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Err, ya, mereka berciuman, tapi.. _HELL_, kenapa harus di depan banyak orang?

Seluruh isi pikiranku memutih. Segera berubah kosong dengan bobot raga yang meringan. Kemudian aku jatuh pada daratan terjal berbatu, keras dan tajam, duri dari potongan batu kali. Kau akan paham bagaimana rasanya saat menemukan kekasihmu sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Ya, aku laki-laki dan begitu pula kekasihku, dia juga laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, berciuman dengan sahabat terbaikku, seorang gadis, Isamine Karin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sekonyong-konyong pertanyaan bodoh terlontar begitu saja. Seharusnya aku hanya diam dan menonton sampai aku tahu dengan sendirinya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke berbalik ke arahku, dan Karin juga. Aku pikir Sasuke akan berlari ke arahku, meneriakkan serangkaian alasan atau apapun _lah!_ Bagaimanapun juga kami masih mengikat status pacaran. Lalu apa yang aku lihat kemudian? Aku bersumpah demi dewa-dewa di surga—jika dewa memang ada dan mereka berada di surga—aku akan menghajar salah satu diantara mereka, Sasuke atau Karin. Sasuke kembali menarik pipi Karin dan menciumnnya lebih dalam, ciuman yang tak pernah Sasuke berikan kepadaku, atau kepada siapapun. Tiga bulan kami pacaran dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menciumku walau di kening.

Kakiku segera mengambil langkah mundur ketika Sakon baru saja mencoba mendekatiku, mungkin maksudnya ingin menjelaskan keadaan. Bukan terlambat, aku hanya tak kuasa berada terlalu lama di sini, membiarkan dirikku terluka. Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tak cukup bodoh untuk melukai diri sendiri.

Oke, tindakanku memang terkesan seperti gadis-gadis di _manga_, tapi tidak mungkini juga aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung memberi bogem mentah ke Sasuke. Sama saja masuk liang kubur sendiri. Aku bisa kena lebih dari sepuluh bogem mentah. Setidaknya aku perlu _timing _yang tepat.

Karin dan Sasuke di mataku adalah sosok paling berharga, sekalipun mereka berdua satu sama lain tidak pernah cocok. Sasuke sering memperolok-olok Karin, dan—sejauh yang ku tahu— Karin begitu besar menaruh kebencian pada Sasuke. Lalu suatu ketika, mereka berubah dekat, dan tibalah hari itu, mereka berciuman… anehnya, hubunganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar berakhir. Yaa.. itu hanya sampai satu minggu yang lalu.

"Dunia benar-benar terasa sempit ya? Aku pikir aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto." Kata Temari sembari menegak habis sakenya. "Siapa sangka, kau menikahi adik kelas terbaikku, hahaha.." tawanya melambung tinggi, Temari setengah mabuk. Hanabi tersenyum saja, mungkin ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya. "Jadi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu, hah? Sudah lama kita berpisah, Hanabiiiii~"

Aku melirik Hanabi sekilas, kembali menatap cangkir sakeku sendiri. Sakenya bergelombang akibat getaran yang ditimbulkan Temari. Pikiranku kembali mengambang, berenang mencari daratan diantara puing-puing reruntuhan ingatan. Percayalah, pernikahanku dengan Hanabi bukanlah sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Walaupun saat ini tanganku menggenggam erat tangan Hanabi dan jarak kami tak lebih dari dua sentimeter, jarak ini tak menggambarkan kedekatan kami. Hanabi duduk di sampingku dan jiwanya pergi entah kemana. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya, '_Ini penderitaanku, tolong jangan memintaku untuk menceritakannya.'_

"Itu…" Hanabi mulai membuka mulut, mengeluarkan suara dengung huruf U panjang. Seharusnya Hanabi tak menceritakan apapun, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Seharusnya aku yang mengambil bagian ini walaupun itu sama menyakitkannya.

Hari-hari bersama Sasuke memang sangat menyakitkan, dia memaksaku selalu berada di sisinya, menamparku, dan membuatku terjatuh. Tetapi hari-hari buruk itu lebih baik dari pada pernikahan ini. Sasuke mengikatku karena dia membutuhkan apa yang ku miliki—cinta—, dia menamparku karena dia memiliki apa yang ku miliki—cinta—, dia ingin menjagaku agar aku tak pernah lebih jauh darinya, agar aku tetap miliknya, seakan dia yang berhak atas diriku. Kami selalu menjadi pasangan akur di depan mata, membuat siapapun merasa iri, namun di balik itu semua…. Yahh.. masa lalu. Lagi pula, seburuk apapun perlakuannya padaku, Sasuke selalu menjadi pelukan hangat.

"Hanabi," Aku memotong, menolak kontak mata saat mata lavender itu melemparkan tatapan sendu. Pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku laki-laki, bolehkah aku menangis? Aku perlu membebaskan rasa sakit ini…

BRAKK! Terdengar suara gaduh dari meja belakang, cepat-cepat aku menoleh, mendapati sepasang kekasih dengan pakaian setengah menutupi kepala—sedang berpelukan. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, si Gadis nampak berontak sementara kekasihnya berusaha menenangkan. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka sepintas dan tidak begitu jelas.

"Oy!"

* * *

><p>Kepalaku kembali berputar ke arah yang benar, berhubungan langsung dengan mata Temari. Oh, aku dan Hanabi masih berhutang cerita.<p>

Berkali-kali Sasuke menendang salju, membiarkan bubuk salju tersebut terbawa angin dan beberapa ada yang terselip membasahi kaos kakinya. Mungkin itu hal bagus, bisa sebagai pendingin, terutama Sasuke sedang dalam perasaan berkecamuk. Kerah lengan kemejanya kotor, merah semu coklat, darah kering dan agak berbau amis. Meskipun sudah terbebas dari usia remaja dan dibilang cukup mapan sebagai laki-laki sejati, Sasuke masih tak bisa luput dari perkelahian, terutama berkelahi dengan Sai, sepupunya sendiri.

Bersama sumpah serapah dan geraman yang tak dapat dihentikan, Sasuke mengambil langkah-langkah lebar menuju parkiran umum dekat rumahnya, menjemput mobil dengan 4 ban utuh. Mobil yang ia parkir di rumahnya hanya memiliki 3 ban utuh. Semua itu karena perkelahiannya bersama Sai. Jangan Tanya kenapa mereka bisa berkelahi, kau akan tahu apa alasannya jika kau membaca masa lalu mereka.

Mobil Ferrari merah keemasan mengkilat memang tak cocok digunakan saat musim salju, apalagi dengan latar belakang mobil sport. Yaa… dari pada mati kedinginan karena jalan kaki. Lagi pula Sasuke sebenarnya tipe orang yang 'sedikit' sombong. Lebih penting dari itu, Sasuke harus segera tiba di kantor Karin sebelum Sai. Dengan alasan apapun haruslah dia yang tiba pertama, ia tak boleh kalah setelah perkelahian tadi.

Melesat cepat bersama suara bas 'merdu' khas mobil sport, salju segera mencair, daun-daun kering terbang melayang tatkala tersapu pecahan udara _Red-Gold Ferrari_, menciptakan lintasan panas nyaris berapi. Banyak pasang mata mengikuti arah dating dan perginya Ferrari merah keemasan tersebut. Sangat mencolok bersama timbunan putih salju. Lalu berhenti dengan suara decitan rem mengagumkan, meninggalkan jejak ban pendek di aspal.

Parkir di sembarang tempat, itulah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang merajai hal-hal yang tak boleh dirajai. Baginya, dunia adalah miliknya karena dunia adalah uang dan uang adalah dirinya. Bisa terbaca sebarapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya dari model ponsel saja, I-Phone 4G dengan _mode driver automatical_.

Sasuke meninggalkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk utama kantor X Publisher. Untunglah kantor sudah sepi, jadi dia tidak menarik banyak perhatian yang akan menimbulkan banyak keributan. Segera setelah me -_recall _salah satu _contact_, Sasuke bergegas memasuki kantor, berjalan setengah berlari melewati koridor seolah-seolah megetahui persis kemana arah tujuan setiap lorong.

"Dimana kau? ….Aku tahu kau masih di kantor, di sebelah mananya? ….kau tak membalas _mail_ku! Sekarang, dimana kau?"

Hal apa yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar hilang kendali? Pertama, alkohol; kedua, obsesi. Obsesi atau bukan, selama itu menyakut hal yang baginya hanya dia yang boleh menguasai, Sasuke tak akan rela orang lain menyentuh hal tersebut, sekali pun orang itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Sai. Lalu Karin… Karin adalah salah satu bukti pertarungannya dengan Sai. Sekalipun faktanya—sejauh ingatan yang direkam Sasuke— kini Karin sudah berkeluarga.

"Di koridor sebelah mana?"

Sasuke makin melebarkan langkahnya. Bergerak lebih cepat hingga ia menemui sebuah persimpangan jalan, mendengar suara gadis sedang membentak-bentak. Langkahnya berubah santai, mimik mukanya membaik lalu sebelah tangan yang sedang menopang ponselpun meluncur tanpa beban masuk saku. Tepat di tengah-tengah persimpangan, langkahnya berhenti dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan langkah terburu-buru dan satu tarikan nafas tersendat nyaris menabrak Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat sangat repot dengan barang bawaan dan ponsel di telinganya.

"Sibuk ya? Lain kali kau harusnya mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi Bos." Kata Sasuke dingin, antara bercanda dan serius. Tanpa banyak obrolan lagi, Sasuke kembali ke arah sebelumnya, melewati tempat-tempat yang telah dilewatinya, menjemput mobil ferari merah keemasan, membiarkan gadis di belakangnya keropatan mengimbangi langkah besarnya.

Tujuannya hampir terselesaikan.

* * *

><p>"Kapan kau pulang?"<p>

"Bos, tugasku masih banyak, dan aku baru tahu ternyata di dunia ini ada Bos semacam kau yang memaksa anak buahnya pulang sebelum pekerjaannya tuntas."

"Ck! Aku tidak memaksa. Kau ini… tidak bisa membedakan mana paksaan dan mana _perhatian _ya? Jam kerja sudah habis. Lagi pula, aku harus menjemput Mahiru dulu."

"Lalu maksudmu mengajakku?" Karin member jeda sesaat, tatapan mereka saling beradu. "Aku bukan istrimu."

Shikamaru bergerak-gerak ringan di kursinya, sedikit berputar-putar sambil memainkan beberapa wadah file dengan kedua kakinya di atas meja, sementara kedua tangannya melipat rapi sebagai sandaran kepala. Memperhatikan seberapa sibuk Karin yang berkutat dengan buku dan laptop. Secara bergantian gadis itu membaca buku dan mengetik.

"Kau asistenku." Kata Shikamaru, datar.

"Seingatku kau tidak punya asisten, Bos! Bahkan Hinata saja—seorang _part timer_—tidak pernah ku anggap sebagai asisten sekalipun dia banyak membantu tugasku." Karin beralih tempat setelah mengambil sebuah map coklat di samping kaki Shikamaru. Pergi ke ruangan fotocopy dan berdo'a dalam hati semoga Shikamaru tidak mengikutinya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Hei, Karin…"

"Hn?"

Shikamaru berotapang dagu di salah satu mesin fotokopi. Bermain-main dengan beberapa tombol tanpa maksud tertentu.

"Sepertinya Mahiru tidak begitu menyukaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalian tidak bisa akur."

"Ya, benar, dan aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan soal itu. Itu di luar pekerjaan, Pak!"

"Tapi, kau kan nanti har-"

**PIIIIP! **Sebuah nada melengking menyela kalimat Shikamaru. Karin bergegas pergi dari ruang fotokopi ke ruang kerja, menyambar ponsel yang tengah berdering. Tak peduli bagaimana Shikamaru merasa terganggu karena hal itu.

Shikamaru tidak lekas mengikuti Karin, malah beberapa kali mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri—agaknya frustasi. Dirinya dengan enggan membereskan fotokopian Karin. Menyusunnya rapi, teliti dan ekstra hati-hati. Barulah dibawa ke meja Karin.

"Oke, aku harus pergi, Bos!" Tiba-tiba kata gadis berkacamata itu.

Tanpa waktu yang cukup untuk bertanya, atau setidaknya menjawab 'ya' singkat untuk Shikamaru, Karin telah melesat pergi bersama tas dan ponsel di telinga. Shikamaru segera merutuk dalam hati, Karin satu-satunya bawahan yang paling tidak menganggap kehadirannya sebagai Bos—atau paling tidak sebagai Kepala Editor.

Karin membereskan seluruh barang bawaannya dalam perjalanan keluar kantor sambil menjepit ponsel diantara telinga kanan dan pundak, membiarkan orang di seberang telepon mengoceh semaunya. Karin tidak ada pilihan—ralat—Karin terlalu banyak pilihan dalam waktu mendesak. Beginilah, semuanya dikerjakan dalam satu waktu.

"Aku di koridor. Bisakah kau lebih sabar atau setidaknya duduk manis di mobilmu sendiri, HAH?"

Tepat di antara persimpangan koridor, Karin menjerit tertahan, nyaris menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaannya dan menabrak seseorang yang tengah tersenyum menggelikan—_menggelikan._

"Sibuk ya? Lain kali kau harusnya mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjadi Bos."

Uchiha Sasuke si Tampan Menyebalkan. Entah untuk alasan apa laki-laki rambut hitam pekat ini harus mengajak—memaksa—Karin untuk pergi makan. Seharusnya ini bukan bagian dari kencan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Sasuke menganggap Karin sebagai ibu beranak satu.

Kedai makanan. Berdua. Di musim dingin. Siapa yang tak akan menyangka bahwa mereka tidak sedang berkencan?

"Aku _sih _berterimakasih saja kau mau mentraktirku makan, aku memang belum makan malam."

Sasuke tersenyum—agak menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Bukan tersenyum menjawab kalimat Karin, melainkan karena perubahan _mood _Karin. Cengirannya bertahan untuk beberapa lama setelah Karin membaca pesan teks.

"kau… kenapa?" Tanya Karin agaknya curiga. Bagaimanapun juga, orang di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Matanya masih tertuju pada Karin sembari bertopang dagu. Nampak seperti anak SMA yang sedang dibuai cinta—_oke, _ini_ agak _berlebihan_._

"Kau dapat pesan ya?" katanya ceria.

"Ya, umm.. tidak terlalu penting." Karin memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Dari Sai, kan?"

"Kau dukun ya?"

Tawa renyah keluar secara spontan, merusak citra dingin seorang Sasuke. Karin segera menyerbu buku menu, menutup sebagian mukanya dalam usaha berpura-pura tak mengenal orang di depannya. Namun tingkah Karin malah membuat tawa Sasuke semakin kencang dan mengundang terlalu banyak perhatian.

"Itu kenapa aku mengajakmu makan malam." Kata Sasuke setelah selesai tertawa dan menghapus air di sudut matanya.

"Hah?" Alis Karin saling bertaut, sepertinya ada topik memaksa masuk tanpa prolog.

"Dari pada kau makan malam dengan Sai, lebih baik kau denganku." Katanya enteng yang dibalas dengan geraman kecil dan lirikan jengkel dari Karin. Apapun yang ada di otak Sasuke, sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti Karin.

"Kau terlambat." Kata Karin sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dalam waktu bersamaan, Karin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _dari mana Sasuke tahu soal Sai?_

Sasuke tidak menjawab, keningnya mengkerut.

"Kau terlambat jika bermaksud mengalahkan Sai." Karin menjelaskan. Ada semacam sorak sorai tertentu di hatinya saat menemukan sedikit ekspresi terkejut di alis Sasuke. Kalimatnya tepat sasaran. "Aku dan Sai sering makan malam sebelum ini, dan tentunya dia punya cara yang lebih baik dari pada kau, Teme!"

Tersenyum dan mendengus singkat, khas Sasuke. "Ayolah.. setiap orang punya cara berbeda. Baik atau tidak, itu tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya, dan..." Mendungus lagi. "Tolong jangan gunakan panggilan sayang, itu hanya untuk Dobe."

Karin mengerlingkan mata seraya berujar pendek, "Oh, maaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong, suamimu pulang kapan? Aku takut setelah ini aku mati di jalan karena kau bersamaku sekarang." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Karin terkikik geli, setengah menahan tawa. Baru saja Karin akan membantah kalimat Sasuke, tapi dia ingat kebohongan apa yang dia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak.. suamiku sedang di—"

Kalimat Karin terhenti. Gadis berkacamata itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh, mulut setengah terbuka dan matanya lama tak berkedip. Jarinya bergerak-gerak aneh seolah memberi pesan isyarat.

"S-sas.. k-kau.. di belakangmu! Di belakangmu!" Karin buru-buru berdiri, menarik bahu Sasuke, memaksanya berputar ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Kau lihat?" bisiknya ngeri.

"hn."

Karin kembali duduk dengan raut wajah : Apa-kau-gila? Baru saja perasaan syoknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ekspresi _stoic _Uchiha. "Apanya yang _hn_, Bodoh? Dia.. Naruto!" katanya mengulangi, setengah berbisik dan setengah menjerit dalam gigi-giginya yang saling beradu.

"Itu hanya _Naruto_. Kenapa kau harus histeris begitu?"

Karin menarik kedua tangannya turun dari meja, menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi dan membiarkan seluruh emosinya hilang, dibuang sampai kosong. Aneh sekali melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak temperamental.

"Semuanya sudah selesai." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada datar—lemah, dan bukan benar-benar kalimat penjelas bagi Karin.

_Cukup_, Karin membentak dalam hatinya sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke butuh bantuan, laki-laki tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti soal masalah ini. Maksudnya, apa kau yakin menerima penolakan dari pasanganmu setelah berstatus pacaran selama 7 tahun? Lalu, pacarmu menikah dengan perempuan lain dalam waktu dekat!

Bukan ingin menjadi pahlawan atau menonjolkan diri pada orang tertentu, Karin hanya bosan melihat plot hidup yang seperti ini, plot yang terlalu sering terjadi padanya—_tersakiti dan disakiti. _Harus ada tindakan, setidaknya semacama _peringatan_, mungkin. Jadi, Karin bangkit berdiri, mengambil langkah cepat ke arah meja Naruto.

"Karin!" Sasuke mendesis, menarik tangan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu berada di luar jangkauan, memaksanya duduk di kursi yang sama. Buru-buru Sasuke mendekam Karin, lalu menaikkan kerah mantelnya. Seorang yang tengah lewat di dekat mereka segera mempercepat langkah, berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kejadian tadi, dan beberapa orang di meja sebelah mereka, melantangkan tawa aneh untuk lelocon yang sama sekali tidak pernah menggelitik urat tawa.

**DEGDEG! **Seluruh kebisingan kedai segera bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Awalnya hanya satu, kemudian dua, empat, delapan, dan seterusnya. Bergerak cepat, tak terkendali, lalu panas terasa menjalar. Karin benar-benar merasa seperti sebuah boneka dalam lingkaran tangan Sasuke. Terasa tubuhnya begitu mungil. Tangan-tangan itu erat, panjang, dan hangat. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya. Ini tentang : Sasuke-memeluk-Karin.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke! Lepas!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat gadis di sebelahnya?" Sasuke menggeram diantara rahang tertutup. Karin segera berhenti berontak. Jantungnya nyaris ikut-ikutan berhenti, merasakan desir nafas Sasuke melewati telinganya. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu Karin pernah menaruh perasaan pada laki-laki ini. Semua kata-kata yang dikatakan Sasuke, sama sekali tak terdengar.

Sasuke mungkin tak memperhatikan seberapa merah wajah Karin. Namun Karin memang berharap Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, apa lagi detak jantungnya. Dewa si surga, tolong kabulkan doa ini. _Amiin_.

"Oy!"

Sebuah panggilan keras terdengar dari arah belakang—arah meja Naruto. Baik Karin maupun Sasuke, keduanya membeku. Meski belum tentu panggilan tersebut ditujukan untuk mereka berdua, tapi rasinya panggilan itu seperti panggilan kematian.

* * *

><p>Owariiii~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Ini chapter yang penuh tantangan sekali. Yaa… moodku sulit sekali di dapat untuk chapter ini. Dari 12 chapter, ini yang paling sulit. Hahaha (ketawa garing)<p>

Benar-benar minta maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus diketik lagi.

_From my deep heart, thank you_~ ^^,

Special thanks, Aiko Kirisawa


	13. Chapter 13 : Teaser

"Oy!"

Keduanya—Sasuke dan Karin—sama-sama membeku saat nada berat dari seorang gadis memanggil mereka. Suasana mendadak tegang dan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, karena seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Karin—seseorang bermata setengah terbuka, membungkuk bersama kepalanya yang Nampak nyaris terlepas dari leher, menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan, rambuut berkuncir empat yang aneh, sekonyong-konyong menambah rasa kaget Karin.

"Wanita jalang," kata orang itu sebagai kalimat permulaan. "Kau bagaimana jadi ibu yang baik? Malam jalan-jalan lama dengan laki-laki yang…" kalimatnya terhenti. Sangat tidak dapat dimengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya dan tata letak kata tidak beraturan. Namun itu harus dimaklum karena tercium aroma alkohol dari nafasnya.

"T-Temari san?"

Temari mendongak, bukan ke arah Karin—yang memanggil namanya, melainkan ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Wanita jalang dan laki-laki brengsek!"

Kepala Karin cepat-cepat berputar ke arah Temari. Dalam sekali hentakan dan tanpa pikir panjang, "BERISIK! SUDAH BAU TANAH, PEMABUK PULA!"

Keadaan ini, tidak dapat dimengerti sama sekali, apalagi untuk Sasuke. Dia pasrah begitu saja, melepas Karin dari pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu berteriak—beradu mulut. Salah selangkah saja, mungkin Sasuke bisa jadi sasaran pelampiasan keduanya. Lagi pula, nampaknya mereka memang punya masalah tertentu, atau entah itu karena orang berkuncir empat ini sedang mabuk. Bermasalah atau karena mabuk, dua-duanya bisa jadi kemungkinan, namun situasi rasanya jadi kacau saat Sasuke berkontak mata dengan Naruto—keduanya membeku dalam jarak dekat. Mata Sasuke beralih ke Hanabi yang masih duduk di meja, lalu kembali ke Naruto.

Kalimat pertama? Apa kalimat pertama? Cepat katakan! Setidaknya harus ada satu hal yang dilakukan Sasuke di hadapan Naruto. Apakah itu menyapa, tersenyum atau.. apapun lah! Hanya sekedar menunjukan bahwa perpisahan mereka tidak meninggalkan luka yang berarti.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menimbulkan bunyi gesek antara lantai dan kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Karin dan Temari segera berhenti beradu mulut, melemparkan perhatian pada Sasuke. Ada keyakinan dari gelagap laki-laki itu, membuat Karin dan Temari member jeda izin bicara.

Waktu lama berlalu, keheningan mengisi antara detik-detik jeda. Sasuke melirik pendek beberapa kali antara kepada Naruto dan Hanabi. Semuanya berakhir cepat tanpa keputusan yang dikehendaki, menarik tangan Karin lalu membawanya pergi jauh-jauh dari kedai, melupakan ferarri di parkiran.

"Kau gila?!" Karin setengah menjerit setelah usaha melepas diri dari cengkraman tangan Uchiha Sasuke tidak berhasil.

"Sudah, cukup!" Bentak Sasuke tegas. "Aku tidak membutuhkan Naruto atau Namikaze lainnya di muka bumi ini!"

Kemudian masing-masing kembali diam, membiarkan deru nafas dan uap pertemuan udara dari dalam tubuh bertemu udara salju. Mengepul-ngepul ringan bak asap rokok yang mudah hilang.

"Hei, Karin…"

Karin tak menjawab.

Pemandangan tiba-tiba saja berubah putih entah sejak kapan. Salju menjadi lebih tebal dari sebelumnya, dan suhu dingin ini tak bisa ditolak adanya. Kedua pipi Karin sampai memerah.

"Hei.."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?! AKU SEDANG MARAH PADAMU!" Karin membalikkan badan.

"Apa? Hahahaha" Sang Uchiha malah tertawa lantang, sukses membuat Karin merasa terhina. "kenapa kau harus marah?"

"Jika kau tak ingin berpacaran dengan Naruto, lalu kenapa tetap memacarinya dan menolakku yang jelas-jelas kau tahu waktu itu aku menyukaimu?!"

Sasuke menahan nafas. Suaranya tercekat dan tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Yang dikatakan Karin tidak benar. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu sampai Karin mengatakannya barusan.

"Ehm," Sasuke mendehem pelan, mengluarkan batuk kecil, sebuah batuh palsu. Berusaha menutupi perasaan menyesal yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya. _Karin menyukaiku?_

"Apa?" Karin mendesak. Berpura-pura tak menyadari gelagap canggung Sasuke. "Jika kau tak ingin berkata-kata lagi, aku akan pergi. Aku ingin pulang. Dingin. Capek."

Jeda cukup lama. Karena meski Karin berkata akan pergi, kakinya masih menancap kuat di atas aspal bersalju. Mata Sasuke berkeliling, menolak bertemu Karin dan Karin menbyadari itu. Karin menjaga tatapannya tetap berada pada Sasuke, seluruh tubuhnya diam, tenang, menegaskan setiap gerakan kecil yang Sasuke buat adalah bentuk kecanggungan.

"Kau bodoh!" akhirnya Sasuke berkata, menatap lurus Karin.

Karin sempat memberinya tatapan tak percaya sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, setengah berlari, seperti gadis SMA yang ditolak setelah membuat pernyataan cinta.

Musim dingin tiba. Mendinginkan segala sesuatu. Sungai tak lagi mengalir. Riak air di danau bisu. Tetes air hujan terakhir menggantung di ujung genting, membiaskan cahaya bagaikan berlian. Udara menusuk membekukan yang cair, tapi tak pernah bisa membekukan air mata. Di sudut pelipis, air hangat itu berlinangan.

Malam menjemput, bumi dirindung dingin. Setiap pasang kaki bergerak mencari perlindungan dalam ruang hangat. Tak semua pasang kaki, tak semua makhluk hidup berlindung… seseorang percaya, sekalipun dia berlindung, dirinya akan selalu merasa dingin. Matanya terpejam rapat, untuk sesaat, namun tak menghentikan air mata.

Ketika fajar memaksa malam beranjak pergi, serpihan es menari-nari. Pada bukaan mata pertama, bulu-bulu lentik bergetar seakan potongan kaca rapuh. Di balik kelopak pucat itu tersingkap keping-keping mutiara bening. Berkilauan. Sesuatu yang tak bisa bekukan. Memantulkan bayangan serpihan es di ujung jendela. Embun tak lagi berbentuk butiran air di udara, semuanya beku, semuanya serpihan es.

Berjatuhan..

Menusuk—_melukai hati_.

Kau… Serpihan es.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan lebih baik dari pada dibenci oleh orang yang kau sukai.

—_Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum_

A/N : Selamat tahun baruuu! Yah, telat sebanyak 34hari^^"

Ada banyak alasan kenapa author bisa sangat telat mengupdate fict. Chapter ini sangat pendek karena dipotong menjadi dua bagian. Maksudnya sengaja, ingin tahu apa masih ada yang menunggu? Hehehe ^_^)v

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, author benar-benar minta maaf di samping lama memberi update, fict _Menangislah Untuk Tersenyum _terancam terhenti pengerjaannya. Untuk alasan kenapa dihentikan, akan author beri tahu di chapter depan diikuti keputusan apakah fict ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak^^

Aku senang sekali kalau bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian di twitter/facebook aku sosialku masih sepi^^" bagaimanapun juga, aku jarang menyentuh mereka. Tapi tinggalkan saja pesan dan aku pasti membalasnya. Terimakasih

Dan…. Ini terasa sangat buruk harus memberitahu hal terakhir di chapter ini…

Update selanjutnya akan dilakukan pada akhir bulan maret atau tanggal 1 April (April fool! Hehehe). Yah, author punya pekerjaan yang sangat menuntut pengaturan waktu.

Sampai jumpa akhir bulan Maret!

anemone_sea

/han442

—_With love, Han__—_


	14. Pengumuman : Cerita Dihentikan

Halo semuanyaa~~~

Kohan di siniii~~ *bow*

Pertama, *bow*bow*bow*bow* aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan dari MUT ini… Aku buruk soal 'mengupdate cerita' dan sering kena writer block *cry*

Kedua, *bungkuk ampe mau jatuh* maaf gk bisa lanjutin FF ini. Cukup sampai di sini TT_TT

Ketiga, MUT akan dinovelkan *horeeee~~~ xD * tentu dengan perubahan nama karakter dan beberapa plot cerita.

Jadi, itu kenapa waktu kemarin aku kayak seperti (ya ampun, pemborosan kata) hiatus gitu… Aku di-PHP-in sama editornya.. T_T Ini juga belum dikasih kabar lagi. Katanya masih dalam proses editing. Kemungkinan seudah jadi novel, judulnya bakal diganti. Editornya bilang, MUT itu judul yang kurang… *ehm, ralat* judul yang NGGK menarik #jleb

Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gk bisa lanjutin MUT di sini m(_ _)m

Nanti kalau MUT terbit di kota kalian, jangan lupa beli yaa.. hahaha *akhirnya promosi*

Terakhir, dari chapter-chapter lalu aku berusaha ngeshare nama facebook-ku, tapi gagal terus T_T

Aku bukan benar-benar pengguna jejaring social sih… tapi aku harap kalian mau add fb dan follow twitterku :DDDD *promosi*

Fb: Kohan Lawrencious

Twitter: /anemone_sea (garis miringnya dihapus. Di situ namaku Cuma 'Han', pake ava botol isi Kristal biru gitu hehehe)


End file.
